Bubblegum Talk
by FailingDemi
Summary: Haruhi ate bubblegum, and the luxurious smell is now stuck in her mouth. Whenever she talks this scent just sprays and it effects young men in a light romantic way. [Haruhi x Everyone in the Club]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Shouldn't I be working on Gone Missing? o.o I wonder. BUT a little romance fic can't help it, yeah?

I got this inspiration from one of my friends who was eating bubblegum, and he was constantly talking in my face (--; I know, it's disgusting) and kami bless he was eating bubblegum or he would have had a fist in his face by then. Okay, anyways, I can't help but think of the bubblegum scent that came out when he was talking to me, and then I got this wonderful idea.

How nice. Thanks to my -eyebrows twitched- friend.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or concepts.

* * *

"And class…" the teacher droned on, snapping her book shut. "Since you worked very hard on the project today, you don't have any assignments to do." 

A scream from the classroom.

The teacher turned around to erase the kanji on the board and everyone was shouting in glee and whatnot. "Study hall."

"FRICK STUDY HALL!" one screamed. And so, the 'old' woman sighed and walked out of the classroom, letting the door slam behind her. In the back, the three Host Club members were talking.

Rather…

"Oy, Haruhi!" Hikaru cried, leaning over to her table. He stuck a green pack of mint gum in her face. "Do you want?"

"Haruhi! Do you want this flavor?" Kaoru asked, leaning over to her side. He pushed a pink pack of strawberry gum in front of her. "Try this one!"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru and they both exchanged glances. "Hikaru/Kaoru do you want Haruhi to try your pack of gum first?" 

Shake, shake

"You can go first!" 

Silence.

"I insist!"

Silence.

"Please do!"

Silence.

"Haruhi would-"

"STOP!" she yelled, as they started pushing their bodies against her. They froze and stared at her with their large golden eyes. The brunette grabbed both packs and took two powdery different colored pebbles. "I'll try them both."

"Are you trying Hikaru's/Kaoru's one first?"

She stared at them as their stereo continued.

"No, please try Hikaru's/Kaoru's gum!"

She stared, and they gave her a glance.

"Seriously!"

Haruhi started to look at her gum, while saying, "You guys have a problem with manners towards each other."

"C'mon! Don't get mine, get Hikaru's/Kaoru's!" 

Without a word, Haruhi threw both of the bubblegum pebbles into her mouth and chewed. "Since you guys don't make up your mind, I ate both of them."

Their faces scrunched up into an eerie smile. "If that isn't so…so Haruhi, how's it?"

Haruhi looked up as she tried to identify the strange taste, "Kind of…minty and sweet…"

The twins caught a slight aroma drifting around as she finished talking; they glanced at each other slyly. Before she could notice their expressions, they stood up from their chairs. "Well! We're off to the Club!" 

Haruhi raised her eyebrows, "Without me?"

Hikaru turned around to face her, an uneasy smile on his lips, "Never mind going to the club first, I have to talk to Kaoru about something."

"Ah, that's right!" Kaoru interfered, putting an arm around his brother's shoulders. They both smiled at her, and shoved their pack of bubblegum into her hands.

"Research showed that if you shoved these two type of gum into your mouth your teeth is going to get real shiny!" they both exclaimed. (LIAR)

"Seriously?" she asked, looking at the packs. (And she believed:O)

The twins sweat dropped at each other, and then gave a nervous nod. "Well…see you soon at the club, Haruhi!"

And they escaped out the door, making sure that the Fujioka was well out of their sight, they breathed a sigh of relief. Kaoru looked over to Hikaru who had a light blush.

"…It smelled good right?"

"Y-Yeah."

Kaoru's eyes glinted, "An uncontrollable desire! We're geniuses in giving her the bubble gum! She will be stuck with that scent for days! No guy can resist that kind of smell." He jabbed an elbow into Hikaru's ribs. "Right, Hikaru?"

"K-Kaoru!" he shouted, grabbing Kaoru's shoulders. "It's not a good idea! What if our classmates get affected by it?!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said in a shushed voice. The flustered Hitachiin returned silent and he looked at him. "This is just a prank! After all, I don't think any guy would have this sexual desire for a…ahem…guy."

Hikaru frowned at his brother. "I…don't know, Kaoru. What if one of us gets manipulated by the scent and do something…something…**improper**?!"

"Ah," Kaoru said, placing a hand on Hikaru's shoulders. "Daijoubu, the scent won't make it too drastic, besides…it only affects those who aren't used to sweet smells. Now stop being worried! Let's get to the club and watch our fun!"

Hikaru frowned. 'I can't help but get this feeling that this will turn horribly wrong.'

--Host Club

"HARUUUUHIIIIIII!!!" Tamaki sang as he crushed himself into the first year as she 'tried' to sneak into the Host Room. The blond rubbed his cheek against her head affectionately, "Didja miss me? Didja? Didja?"

"Tamak-sempai, please get off me!" Haruhi said, pushing the king away from her. And that's when he got a whiff of the scent, his blue eyes started to cloud over, a deep dark blush came over his face, and he looked as if he gotten drunk.

Silence.

"Ha-ruuuhi!" he sang, his vocals dropping down and then going up. Tamaki embraced her tightly and smiled to himself. "Oh no, I will never let you go, my young darling!!!"

"S-Sempai?!" she gasped, finding that it had gotten hard to breath in his killer grasp. "Get off me!"

"HIYA!" a pair of twins cried, blasting through the doors. "Ara! Dono's being quite grope-py today!"

Usually this would be the time for Tamaki to scream at the 'unscrupulous' twins and say that he was just merely touching his poor baby. But instead the two Hitachiins only received a dazed stare for a reply.

They started to scurry away from the two, looking mightily suspicious. 'Ack! Dono's been affected!'

"T-Tamaki-sempai! EW, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she screamed, as Tamaki, dare I say it, started…licking her cheek. It left saliva trails and she was shrieking like a mad woman.

The Hitachiin twins had seated themselves on a couch.

After a while, Tamaki came out of his licking frenzy and purred drowsily, "Where's the puuurty flowers, Harruuuuhi?"

"What?!" she asked exasperatedly. Grim lines crept over her face, as Tamaki sniffed her head.

"I…want…flowers…" he panted, giving a crooked grin. The Fujioka sort of saw purple energy and the flashing of glasses behind him, and without warning a loud crack was heard.

WHACK

Drip, drip.

The Suoh fell limp and slowly slid to the floor, blood spurting out from the back of his head. Standing in his place was a raven-haired boy.

"Ah, Haruhi. I have gotten Tamaki in control, forgive tousanya's behavior," he smiled eerily, throwing aside a plank that was stubbed with a lot of nails. He whipped out a clipboard and scribbled something, "Because of Tamaki's state, I'm adding an extra 20,000 yen to your debt."

"What?!" Haruhi asked, a spray of breath blowing into his line of smell. Kyouya's glasses glinted and an unknown smile came onto him. The raven-eyed boy looked at her craftily as he tickled Haruhi's chin with his pen.

"But then…you can always get yourself out of debts if you do me a favor," he said coolly.

The brunette took a wary step back as he advanced. Her eyes widened as he pressed a rose, where he whipped out from the air, into her delicate hands. Her face was close enough to steal a kiss from, but at the moment he was too occupied of the scent that Haruhi breathes out every so often.

"Accept this, Haruhi."

Silence.

He turned away and pushed his glasses. "That will be all." He turned to everyone in the club. "All right, it's almost three!"

"…Huh?" she asked dumbfounded as the Ohtori began walking away. A question mark popped out from her head, as she walked towards the middle. Hikaru was dragging Tamaki's corpse to the middle with Kaoru. Mori and Honey strolled over.

The twins looked at each other. Now that was weird, they were thinking that Kyouya would be the one to avoid being captured by the bubblegum. But the twins were wrong, he was as normal as any other person. Poor Tamaki though...leaking all that blood on their floor.

With a little here and there, Tamaki was now slumping, or standing, against Mori's arm.

Dong, Dong, Dong

The doors opened and petals flew, it revealed a crowd of girls standing there in awe.

"Irrashaimmasen," the seven, excluding the dead king, chanted with their Host smiles on. Kyouya walked forward with his arms opened wide, he smiled warmly at those girls as the rest of the Host members broke away from their group.

"Welcome to the club, Ohime-samas," Kyouya announced delicately, as he waved towards the tables in which the Hosts were sitting at. "May you please have a wonderful time."

--HOSTING

"Ahh, gomen for my lack of spirit," Tamaki announced to his group of fangirls. He took one of their hands and stroked it gently. Looking deep into their eyes, he muttered, "I have been quite out of it. But will you accept this rose-" He presented a small flower towards her. "-as a gift from me."

"Ohh, Tamaki-sama," one of his designators sighed. Everyone else had hearts bursting out from their heads, as Tamaki smiled warmly at them.

--

"Ano ne, I love cake so much I bet I can name every cake shop there is in Japan!" a short blond exclaimed enthusiastically. He placed a thoughtful finger onto his cute face. "Ano…is Amashi Moro a cake store?"

The taller teenager next to the little blond replied, "Iie. That's a clothe shop."

"Ehh? It is?" Honey asked, a sheepish smile on his face. He reached a hand to scratch the back of his neck. "Eh-heh!"

"KAWAII!" the girls screamed, hearts flooding out from their eyes.

--

"Hikaru, it is not nice of you to ignore me like that," Kaoru said, timidly pulling on his elder brother's sleeves. Said person turned away from Haruhi and was suddenly brought back to his brother. The younger twin continued, "Is it possible…that you think that Haruhi is…cuter than me?"

The girls gasped at his comment, and they held hands preparing for the worst. Hikaru captured Kaoru's face with his hand and caressed it ever so gently. He pulled Kaoru closer to him and whispered, loud enough so that the girls would hear, "Silly Kaoru. Who is cuter than my only twin brother?"

Kaoru placed his head on Hikaru's chest and gave a (FAKE) light blush. "H-Hikaru…that is too flattering…I'm blushing!"

"As long as everyone know that I think you're cute, it's fine," Hikaru whispered as he brushed aside Kaoru's light brown hair.

"KYAAAAAAAHHH!!!" the girls screamed.

--

"Haruhi-kun, what do you use to brush your teeth? Your breath smells wonderful!" a girl voiced out. Haruhi couldn't help but sweat drop as the girls nodded.

"A-Ano…I guess I use the original toothpaste and mouthwash," she replied awkwardly, keeping up her smile. "But! I can question you as well, your teeth are very white, ladies."

Hearts fluttered out from them as Haruhi continued smiling holding in a sigh.

---BREAK

"Tamaki-sempai doesn't remember anything now does he?" Haruhi asked, looking at Kyouya who had stopped writing in his clipboard for a while.

"Eh…I questioned him about his early behavior. With his sentence and his facial expression I don't think he remembered anything," Kyouya said, he looked up so that he could see Haruhi. "By the way…concerning your…debt…"

She gave him a stare. "Nanda?"

"…Etto…" Kyouya tapped his chin with his pen. Obviously…he had forgotten the incident concerning being manipulated by the scent. He looked down at Haruhi.

"Tokoro de, Kyouya-sempai," Haruhi butted in. She looked at him directly. "What favor did you want me to do?"

Whiff of mint and strawberry. It was faint but…the glasses-wearing teenager caught a spray of it.

Having a sudden attraction to the girl, Kyouya couldn't help but have his face heat up. A deep dark crimson blush appeared on his face and he turned away. "Uh…do you have any time today to accompany me to my library to help me sort out books?"

Haruhi looked at the floor in doubt. With hope the Ohtori added, "I'll cut off a half of your debt."

The suggestion of having her debt cut in half gave her a reason to accompany him. She said hesitantly, "Ano…I guess I can."

"Mm, that's good," Kyouya said before another Host member bounced up to the Fujioka. This time it was Honey and he tugged at her sleeves.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Do you want to eat cake with me?!" Honey asked sweetly, displaying a large cake that was sitting on a table. She paled at the sight and then smiled at the Haninozuka.

"Kekko…desu…" Haruhi said, bending down to match Honey's level. She talked, the scent drifting out with each word, "Ah…Honey-sempai, you may enjoy it. I don't really like sweets that much."

Honey frowned but then smiled. "That's okay; Haru-chan doesn't have to like sweets! And you smell pretty!" Honey gave her a quick hug and then ran back to the snack chanting: 'Keki, keki, keki!!!"

The twins from far away gave a glance towards each other.

"Honey…" Hikaru started.

"…sempai…" Kaoru picked up.

"Wasn't affected?" 

--Afterschool…

Haruhi had bid farewell to the other Host members as they left. The twins hadn't caught what Kyouya had asked, and they were not curious on why Haruhi was staying behind in the room alone with the Shadow King.

Kyouya took his bag underneath his arm and nodded at Haruhi. His eyes were well hid by the shine of the glasses, but there was a thin line of red anyways, "Well…are you ready?"

She turned to smile at him. "Un."

Kyouya and Haruhi left the halls once they locked up the door. Walking alone in the empty corridors with the Shadow King does give her a long uncomfortable silence. Usually if it was anyone else in the Host Club, they would be chatting away.

But Kyouya wasn't one to talk. So they continued in dead silence.

"Ah…Kyouya-sempai, have you ever heard of a book called _Hummingbird_?" Haruhi asked. The upperclassman's attention now shifted onto the first year. He pushed up his glasses and then tilted his head slightly.

"I've read it before, why's that?"

Haruhi could never believe how the Ohtori could respond that bluntly with no interest in carrying on the conversation. However, the Fujioka only shrugged and looked at him straight in the eye. "How was the book?"

"Nicely written…it's a great book to have to pass the time when you get bored," he said matter-of-factly. The Ohtori was interrupted when she laughed. Right now he could only stare at her in confusion, "Nanda?"

"You get _bored_?" Haruhi asked, settling down from her fits of giggles. Kyouya was slightly startled by her question and gave a smirk.

"Is it wrong to get bored?"

"Not really, but you're a person with a lot of things to do. So it's hard to imagine you being bored," Haruhi reasoned out. She glanced at Kyouya. "What makes you bored?"

"That's an unreasonable question, people get bored when there's nothing to do," he bluntly answered. As an after thought he added, "And…of things which they deem dull and unimportant."

Haruhi gave a tiny smile as they left the whole building. "Well…wasn't that a pointless answer?"

Kyouya grunted as a limousine stopped in front of them. The chauffer opened the doors and allowed the two of them to get in. After a while of getting comfortable in Kyouya's rather large limousine, Haruhi tossed a glance out the window.

It was silent, only the scribbles against Kyouya's clipboard were only heard in the car. And then Haruhi broke it.

"Sempai…I was wondering," Haruhi interrupted. The raven-haired boy looked up. The Fujioka looked at him. "What do you write in that clipboard?"

Noticing that it was a question that didn't require much thinking, the onyx eyed teenager continued writing. "Thoughts, notes, inspiration, many things."

And…the Ohtori let on more information than he intended to. He caught himself before blabbering all his secrets out to the first year; to regain his composure he pushed up his glasses.

"Anyways, it's nothing special."

Without warning, she leaned over to try sneaking a word from the clipboard. Her attempt failed but it resulted her face close to his. "What are you talking about? There are way too much words in there to be 'nothing special.'"

…Kyouya began to feel woozy. When was a time when he felt that way? Mint and sweetness was catching him entranced. Really, he was getting all flustered and jumpy whenever she would shove her face into his and talk.

By the way...why was his face heating up with red anyways? Kyouya was never one to lose his cool; he pulled away from her and pushed his glasses up to hide the thin line that was forming underneath it.

"My privacy is none of your concern, Haruhi," he said coolly. Without another word the car came to a complete stop in front of a large building. The driver opened the door for them and he and Haruhi got out.

The brunette awed at her upperclassmen's house. Who knew it could be that big…and so modern.

"Oy, Haruhi, stop gaping and let's go inside," Kyouya said, interrupting by yanking her case out from underneath her arms. The Ohtori started to walk towards the building while the two school cases were tucked underneath each of his arms.

Haruhi sort of frowned at this and trailed behind him, muttering, "Now that was uncalled for…"

---Inside

"Sugoi," she gasped once they stepped inside what was called: 'Kyouya's Libray'. There were many shelves and many books. Haruhi whipped over to one of the shelves and pulled out a book. Seeing it quite dusty she brushed it off and then flipped the pages through.

She coughed as the dust reached to her nose. "Kyouya-sempai, it's very dusty." She turned to see Kyouya removing his pale blue coat. He grabbed several boxes on the floor and pulled it onto the table.

"I'm aware of that," he choked out, as he waved away the dust that exploded into the air. Kyouya grumbled about the dust before pulling out a ragged book. "These books used to belong to my older brothers, and now the library is in my possession."

Haruhi 'hmm'ed at that, and placed the book back into the shelf. Wandering over to the box that Kyouya was emptying she looked at the books and swiped one off the table. "Literature books? And they're an ancient form of language too."

Kyouya sempai smiled as he cleaned off the powder that collected on the cover. "Well, classicals are sometimes entertaining."

"Sometimes, but not all the time," Haruhi said, placing it back onto the table. She removed her coat to avoid getting it dusty, and she flung it onto a chair where Kyouya had thrown his. Walking back to the table with the dusty boxes, she asked, "Anyways, anything I could do to help sort them?"

Kyouya smiled, as he pointed towards the books piled on the desk, "You can start by getting them in order."

--Hours passed…

It hasn't been all silence during the hours of getting the books organized. Haruhi and Kyouya had just sunken into a deep and interesting conversation about books and literature. As Haruhi did the rather tedious task of putting the books in correct order, Kyouya was on a ladder placing the books in the shelves.

"Is that the last one?" Kyouya asked as Haruhi handed a book to him from below. She nodded in reply. Kyouya balanced himself on the ladder and placed the last book into a fitting area. After getting everything in place, the Ohtori climbed several steps down and swung off from the ladder steps. "Mm, we're done."

Haruhi collapsed on one of the large armchairs that were placed around the bookshelves. "Worth having half of my debt cut off."

Kyouya craftily smiled as he walked towards her, he took a seat on the arm of the chair. He seemingly toyed with her hair. "We cleared a lot, didn't we?"

"I guess."

"Would you like to come over to enjoy quality reading?"

"If my debt was gone, I would be feeling a lot comfortable to your invitation."

After a while, Kyouya stood up and walked over to the chair and picked up something which was forgotten underneath his coat. Noticing that Kyouya was staring hard at an object in his hand she wandered over. "What's that?"

He then muttered, "Hummingbird."

"Huh?"

A smile came onto his face as he brushed the surface of the object until it was in a better state to hold; he tucked in underneath his arms. Kyouya then turned to look at Haruhi. "I've been keeping you late right? It's now eleven. Do you mind it being this late?"

"Not really…"

Kyouya gave a mysterious smile as he pushed something into her hands. She was about to look at it, but Kyouya grabbed her things and started to escort her out of the room hurriedly. "I'm very well aware of how Ranka-san is usually out on Tuesday nights. But he has the heart of a good otousan."

She was rushed out of his house, and a limousine was immediately waiting at the gates. After she had settled herself in the limousine, Kyouya bent over so that his head was poking inside of the limo.

"Do you need me to accompany you?"

"Kekko desu, sempai," she said. He gave a nod and closed the door. The Ohtori disappeared to talk with the chauffer, after two minutes the limousine had gotten on a move. Haruhi stayed silent as the coat and school bag was on her lap. Acknowledging the forgotten object that was in her arms, Haruhi took it and stared hard at it as the car whizzed past the street lights.

It was dim in the night, but she made out the words, and smiled at it. "Hummingbird, huh?"

* * *

A/N: Go. Me. NE! About Kyouya and Haruhi's little fluff. The bubblegum has its perks yeah? Actually it would mesmerize them first and lead the victim into unthinkable acts, until...of course they snap out of it. The second time they get the scent, they'll be lured to be hinting their 'love' for Haruhi. And of course...the twins were as bored of heck, so they like watching... 

And to think the first victim was Kyouya...It'd be interesting as Haruhi slowly starts to affect everyone, neh?

Please leave reveiws!

--JA!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oops...I delayed this chapter a night. -please don't try understand what I'm saying- I REALLY APPRECIATED YOUR REVEIWS! -smiles- Everyone has to know how it feels like to not get reveiws, kind of feels depressing...

Even a short 'Great story! Please write the next chapter very soon!' or 'I love how -blahblahblah- did -blahblahblah-'. Ya know...it feels rather encouraging. :D Gives me urges to write more.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

Key:

"This is speaking."

"This is the twins speaking together." 

**Enjoy this chapter of Bubblegum Talk!**

* * *

**--Morning: Classroom...**

"Ohayo, Haruhi," the twins chimed as they each slid into their seats besides her. The Fujioka only nodded to acknowledge their presence and she continued reading the book in front of her. Ironically, it was the one that Kyouya had given her the night before.

Not being satisfied with her nod, Hikaru and Kaoru peeked over her shoulders to have a glimpse of the 'interesting' book. "Nandayo, a boring book is more interesting then us?" 

"Hikaru, stop toying with my hair, Kaoru get your hands off my shoulder," she deadpanned finding that her reading time was being interrupted by the twins. The twins halted in their 'harassment' and threw a glance at each other.

"Aiya…Haruhi," they purred, ripping away from her. They made sure they were a good distance away from her to avoid the 'sprays', and she seemed fine with that. "Why don't we play?" 

"No thank you."

"Awww." 

Kaoru looked at Hikaru. He pouted, "It seems like she doesn't want to do anything but read a boring book, Hikaru!"

"A book that we haven't even heard before in our life!" Hikaru gasped inhumanely; he clutched his head. "What has become of our lovable omocha?!"

"Has she gone back to the 'Studious Bookworm' state?!" Kaoru asked. Both of the Hitachiin twins shifted away from her as if she was a disease-carrying human. They both gasped a loud, throwing their hands over their mouths.

"OH THE HORROR!!!" 

"Hikaru, Kaoru, please!" Haruhi said in a scolding tone, pulling the book down from her gaze. "Can you be considerate when someone's trying to read?"

A long pause.

"No."

"Can you two stop bothering Fujioka?" the teacher finally asked. The Hitachiins gave each other a look as the class started.

* * *

**--Host Club**

"Haruhi!!!" Tamaki came bouncing towards her, as she walked in casually reading 'Hummingbird'. The Suoh grabbed the girl's shoulders and made her face him. "I tried calling you last night because I was worried about you, but Ranka-san said that you didn't come home yet."

Haruhi's attention was now snagged. Her chocolate brown eyes widened as he mentioned her father. "O-Otousan was at home before me?"

"Why yes! I asked him where you have gone, and he said that he hadn't seen you come home!" Tamaki continued, worry building up in his ocean-blue eyes. Seeing that Haruhi had her color drained from her face, he was tempted to ask more. "What's wrong, daughter? Did you have any troubles getting home? Did someone mug you? Harass you?! Tell daddy please!"

"Just for your information, Tamaki, Haruhi returned home safely," a voice spoke behind them. Haruhi was relieved that the Shadow King had decided to explain it to Tamaki in a calm way.

"Demo! Why did she stay very late at night?! I can just imagine those perverted hands upon my daughter---! Groping and--!!!"

"Tamaki, she was with me the whole time," Kyouya said coolly. His sentence seemed to whack Tamaki upside the head, and trigger something as well. The Suoh started to emit flames and dark purple energy. His face scrunched up in anger and his fists were clenched.

"Kyouya," he growled dangerously. Haruhi felt shivers climb up her spine as the now angered Tamaki approached the Ohtori. He spoke in a low hiss. "What did you do to-"

_WHAM_

"This," Kyouya said nonchalantly, while shoving a book into his face. Tamaki mumbled as the Ohtori kept smashing the book against his delicate skin. "I cut her debt by a half because she had helped me with my library."

Tamaki withdrew from the horrific book and turned towards Haruhi. "Daughter!" He clutched her shoulders again, he shoved his face into hers. "Did he do anything improper to you?!"

"Iie," she said unfazed. Haruhi drawled, each word she said pulling out a fresh smell of crisp strawberry and mint. "All - I - did - Tamaki-sempai - was - help - Kyouya-sempai - order - the - books - in - his - library. There's - nothing - to - be - worried - about."

And Tamaki lost it.

"H-H-Haruhi!" he exclaimed jumping back from her as if he confessed his love to her. Tamaki slapped his hands over his face and blushed deeply. The twins, who had been watching from the beginning, were giggling evilly to each other as Tamaki had fallen victim to the scent.

"Sempai?" Haruhi asked confusedly as Tamaki's face blew up to the color of tomatoes. Kyouya only looked up, observed the scene, and scribbled stuff into his clipboard. "Daijoubu?"

Looking to the clock quickly, Tamaki tried to escape from Haruhi's hard stare. What made him jumpy now, you really have to wonder? Tamaki continued nervously, "Uh! UH! Kyouya! It's three o' clock!!! We should get ready!"

The twins jumped into the conversation. Both of them were grinning. "You stupid Dono! It's only 2:30!" 

Tamaki seemed to lose color at their truthful statement and he turned to face Haruhi. He felt his face burn up in red as she just stared at him. He seriously needed to say something to stop the awkward moment.

"A-A-Ano!! I'll get the designs for our next cosplay ready!"

Kyouya bluntly answered, "There is no need. Hikaru and Kaoru had already designed them and they're going to be shipped in two days later."

The king glanced dreadfully at the twins who held up the peace sign. Obviously, this was no time for peace, and he was about to scream it at them. Instead Tamaki was interrupted when Haruhi placed a hand on his head.

"Are you feeling okay, Tamaki-sempai?" she asked worriedly. This made his face steam up. "Your face is red…"

_Aw, dammit._

The twins sniggered as they secretly turned towards each other. In a low whisper so that no one could hear, Hikaru said, "Dono's the next victim!"

"I wonder what he'll do to her!"

"This oughta stimulate feelings between them!"

They cackled and threw high fives at each other…

...Meanwhile the scene that was taking place near the door was turning awkward.

Tamaki's face was flushed as he tried any possible way to rip his attention away from her, (he could just walk away, but Tamaki was not at all bright). Kyouya was of no help at all, he was just looking up and down from the two to his clipboard while scribbling in it.

Haruhi, on the other hand, was just blinking at her sempai.

"Tamaki-sempai, are you okay?"

Said person only looked around suspiciously before grabbing Haruhi's wrist and dashing off to an enclosed room of the club.

The entire club room went silent after a loud _SLAM_. The twins couldn't help but go 'oooh'; Kyouya stayed silent; Honey paid attention to his cake more then the two; Mori was watching the cake being eaten away in less than a minute.

Other than that…

"Sempai that was much uncalled for" Haruhi said, as she stared at Tamaki who was starting to blow up. "What's the matter?"

"I-I…need to tell you something," Tamaki blurted out as he faced her boldly. He took in a deep breath in order to summon confidence, but it ended up deflating.

"What is it?"

Suddenly he felt the urge to hug her, damn those sudden urges. Tamaki, nonetheless, avoided that urge and led her towards the closed door. He muttered while he opened the door. "Stay behind after the club, I'll tell you then..."

The Fujioka heard Kyouya talk outside about it being almost three o' clock. Without hesitation she nodded and they both exited.

* * *

**--Host Club: Closed**

"Tamaki, I'll be leaving now," Kyouya called out as he grabbed his case. He threw a fleeting look at Tamaki and Haruhi before turning towards the door. "Make sure you lock the doors when you leave. Ja."

The door slammed, and everything went silent. The Fujioka cast a glance at the red-faced Tamaki. "Mm, what is it, sempai?"

Another spray of strawberry and mint. He couldn't take it anymore, that scent was completely manipulating him into releasing all that pent-up affection for the girl. But it was just _affection_, and that spray wanted him to blow up A.S.A.P.

Unconsciously, Tamaki advanced towards her, and placed a hand on her cheek. Haruhi wasn't at all fazed by the sudden contact. He always did it before, but it was the solemn look on his face that made her curious.

"…sempai?"

"Can't you ever stop talking?" he asked.

_Talking? _Haruhi never talked much, it was just that he was getting sick of the too alluring scent of her breath. There was no stinky odor to it, just the strawberry and vanilla mint was evident. It was too…enticing, begging him to release his certain strong desire that he couldn't keep inside any longer.

He grabbed Haruhi's head and jerked her towards him, allowing her to fall towards him. The whole thing ended up with his lips on her forehead.

Okay, so he felt like he wanted to kiss his daughter as a sign of affection. After all, everything (like hugs, pet names, etc) was useless and worthless in Haruhi's eyes. But a kiss? Tamaki would have to see about that.

He ripped away, hiding his eyes underneath his blond hair. After a split second, he glanced up revealing a dark line of red on his face. His face was twisted into one of awkwardness and they both shared an uncomfortable silence.

Tamaki then walked briskly to the door with his case tucked underneath his arms. He left the room with a 'Sumimasen' and a slam of the door. Haruhi only stared at the door and then she placed a hand over her forehead.

Did Tamaki just _kiss_ her?

And it was bothering her somewhat.

But then she came to the conclusion that French people kiss 'Friends' and that Tamaki was a great friend who just wanted to show his friendship or companionship. And that she would have to return the kiss to say how much she was grateful for his support and all that crap.

...Stupid Haruhi. Never to know, I guess.

Haruhi shrugged, readied her case in her arms, and prepared to leave the club. As she opened the door, her chocolate brown eyes were once again greeted by ocean blue ones. He seemed flustered and had been surprised that Haruhi was still there.

"Daijoubu, sempai?" Haruhi asked, acknowledging his disorganized form. He flinched at that and gave her a crooked smile, and stepped aside allowing her to step out.

"I-I-I just have to…uh…close the door! Yeah, you know…lock it," Tamaki said stupidly, whipping out a metal key. There was a deafening silence between the two as the audible sound of a click was heard. Tamaki fumbled the key out and slipped it into his pockets.

"Well…J-Ja, Haruhi…"

He turned to stalk away until Haruhi grabbed his sleeve. "Matte," she said seriously. The Suoh stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Haruhi confusedly.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "A." Haruhi stood up on her toes. "Ri." His head was pulled down. "Ga." And she landed a quick peck on his forehead. "Tou." She ended, dropping down to her original height.

Tamaki was left standing there, his hand on his forehead, blushing madly. "H-H-Haruhi?!"

She stared at Tamaki with a blank face on. "Nandayo? Is there a problem?"

A problem? Oh yes, yes, yes. Haruhi gave him a kiss for the 'Friendship Crap' while he received it like: 'OMIGOD, MY DAUGHTER LUVS ME!!!"

"Y-Y-You----!" He was too much in shock to form his thoughts into real sentences. Tamaki cupped his face with both of his hands and hurried away leaving a large trail of smoke on the ground.

Haruhi could only blink. Did he take her 'friendship' sign too…weird? The Fujioka only placed a finger on her cheek as she thought.

* * *

**--At night: Fujioka Residence**

Haruhi never walked into a more deadly place than her house.

Once she opened the door and walked inside, an angry okama was standing near the door a katana in hand. He seemed ready to whack/kill whoever dared show up at the doorstep with his daughter. And if it was the Suoh, Hitachiin Twins, or any other arrogant boy--...No matter, Ranka has a chainsaw ready in his broom closet.

He looked ready for a baseball tournament, his wooden katana in hand and prepared to blow of the head of the intruder.

"Otousan?!" Haruhi cried, once the man had the weapon high and up over his head. But then Ranka saw that it was his daughter, and no blood or any disconnected heads and limbs appeared that night.

"Haruhi! You will never know how I miss you so much!!!" he crushed the poor high school student in his grasp and gave her a hug.

Quickly pulling her to the wooden table, he commanded her to sit on the cushion. He plopped onto the bamboo mat across the table from her, and stared at her testily.

Ranka's eyes gleamed dangerously, "Haruhi, please explain why you were so LATE at coming home last night," he asked sweetly. Haruhi stiffened as her cross-dressing father landed on that subject.

"O-Otousan, I thought you were out drinking and when I came home I didn't see you!"

"I came home early to see you, but you weren't there so I was searching for you until I found you asleep in your room," Ranka said bluntly. He then pointed at Haruhi. "Did the Hitachiin twins do anything informal? Like drag you off to be one of their play toys?!"

"O-Otousan..." Haruhi said weakly. "They didn't do that! And if you're going to blame Tamaki-sempai, he wasn't a part of this either!"

Her father's eyes started to shine dangerously. He was ready to dash to his closet and whip out his chainsaw, "Who was it then, hmm?"

"I volunteered to help Kyouya-sempai sort out his library."

Ranka's face lit up in happiness, as he clapped his hands together. "Kyouya-kun, ne? Now off to do your homework, dear! I'll proceed to buy ingredients for tonight's dinner!"

Tp, tp, tp

SLAM

Haruhi only smiled at her father's behaviour. as she took her case and slipped out her books from it. Well...now to do her homework.

* * *

**--The next morning: Classroom**

"Ha."

"Ru."

"HI! Ohayoooo!!!" 

The twins sang, patting her head enthusiastically as she was still absorbed by that…ugh…'boring' book. The twins weren't giving her the usual glompage treatment…how strange…but she liked it. The Hitachiins finally learned about personal space…

…Or so she thought.

They were just avoiding any ways of getting lured by the scent of minty and strawberry freshness that was still evident in her mouth. The class day went by smoothly.

Smoothly in Haruhi's definition of: no twins bothering her, no twins glomping her, no twins having their hands all over her, no twins commenting about her not-so-silky hair, no twins trying to rip her away from the book.

It was bliss...

...sort of.

* * *

**--HOST CLUB: Now OPEN.**

"Waiiii! Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed, dragging the girl towards their table. She saw Mori seperating a large cake onto seperate plates."You have to try out our strawberry cake!!!"

At the mention of strawberries, Haruhi's interest started to rise. Honey pulled the Fujioka into a seat as a slice of cake was placed in front of her. She seemed to be staring hard at the strawberry half that was placed on a platform of cream. The other customers were treated to cake as well.

"Itadaaaaakimasu!" Honey cried for everyone, he then started to devour the cake happily. Haruhi had taken the first bite into her mouth and immediately found herself in bliss as she munched on the sweetness of it.

A fork appeared on Haruhi's plate and it surrendered its strawberry onto the dish plate. "You can have my strawberries," Mori muttered. Haruhi turned towards him and smiled.

"Thank you!"

A whiff of mint and strawberry floated towards Mori's nose and he smiled gently in response.

"You're welcome."

_WHAAAAAT?! _

Honey gave a large smile as his cousin wiped his mouth with a napkin. Mori finished wiping the cream of Honey's face, and he chirped happuly. "Arigatou, Takashi!"

Mori only nodded with a warm smile as he breathed in Honey's usual sweet breath. The girls squealed 'Kawaii' and Haruhi just continued eating cake. And you must say to yourself.

_No wonder…_

* * *

**--Much Later- Host Club: Closed**

"Ahem…Haruhi," a person said grabbing the Fujioka's wrist to stop her from walking. She turned towards the upperclassman in question, and saw a calm and composed Ohtori there.

"Nanda, Kyouya-sempai?"

He looked at her with a stoic face. "How was it?"

She blinked. Obviously she needed clarification with his question. The brunette toyed with the school case she had in her hand as she looked at him, "How was what?"

"Hummingbird."

A smile came onto her face as they had begun to walk down the lone hallways. "It's interesting, but I usually don't have time to read it except in my spare time. Hikaru and Kaoru bothers me, Otousan started to bug me a lot…"

"Maybe another trip to the library will help," Kyouya said a teasing look in his eyes. He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked ahead. Without hearing her reply he added abruptly, "Mm. I'll see you tomorrow."

And he walked off ahead of her. Meanwhile…

Behind a column were the two twins as they watched Haruhi walk away.

"And I was so certain that he'd do something to her," Kaoru said, clenching his fists. Hikaru nodded. They watched Kyouya and Haruhi disappear from their sight before they withdrew their peeking heads.

Kaoru sunk onto the floor and let out a long drawled sigh. "Man, Kyouya-sempai and Dono had already been snagged as victims…faster then what we had expected!"

"Honey-sempai already proven that he isn't affected," the older Hitachiin said. Hikaru leaned against his brother as he also sat on the marble.

"Mori-sempai isn't fazed by the scent."

"He hangs around Honey-sempai too much, so of course he doesn't get fazed," Kaoru mumbled. He shifted into a position where he could see his brother. "Does more bubblegum help?"

"But then the desire will be uncontrolla-" Hikaru's eyes widened as his mouth was hung open. "_Ahhh_…I get it!"

"Mm-hmm," Kaoru hummed as he nodding.

Hikaru's eyes met Kaoru's and they blinked in unison. They pointed at each other, their index fingers touching the tip of the other's; twin smiles came onto their face.

"Double the bubble gum-" Hikaru said, narrowing his golden eyes in mischief.

"Double the fun," Kaoru ended.

"Wanna try snag Mori-sempai?"

"Oh _yeah_…"

* * *

A/N: -ends up rolling on the floor- How sweet...If Haruhi knew the meaning of Tamaki's kiss then it'd be wonderful. Originally, I thought that Mori and Honey shouldn't get snagged. But then because of someone's request of having Mori affected -I can't resist little nudges and questions- I'm planning for both of the seniors to be enticed.

And so...-fangs pop out from mouth- REVEIW! RAWR! RAWR! -cough-

Please offer your thoughts of this chapter by scrolling the mouse over to the small drop down thingy-jiggy and clicking it.

_Submit a reveiw...you...cannot resist!!! O.O_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Happy that I finished this just the day after I poted Ch. 2? I had a little writing this, I didn't know if it would be funny enough, but OOCness is because of gum. So yes...

I'm actually discontent of this chapter.xF I think you guys would find Mori being affected very...lame...yeah. Lame. xF I lacked my inspiration drive, but don't worry. I have an idea for the next chapter. ;D

Mm. I think I was sleeping when I wrote this. I'll try to proofread it though. :F

**Reveiws make updating faster...**betcha you guys didn't know that. ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

* * *

**--Morning: Classroom**

"Etto…Haruhi," a voice interrupted her in her quiet reading session.

"Yes, Kaoru?"

"Do you want bubblegum?"

There was silence, and Haruhi placed her book down to see twin smiling faces sticking out two packs of gum into her face. Haruhi placed her bookmarker in her page and closed it firmly while staring at the twins.

"Why's that?"

The twins sat in their respective seats and whispered towards her. "This type of gum is totally different! It's very good, Haruhi."

Haruhi hesitantly took a pink and white pebble from their hands and looked at it. "And I suppose…you'll want me to eat it together?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" 

She threw both of them into her mouth and picked up her book to continue reading. "Hm, still tastes the same, guys."

The twins withdrew themselves and gave each other a silent stare before unpacking their cases. They can't get too close to Haruhi now…not when they just gave her some more bubblegum…

And that bubblegum might even lure the quietest and stoic of people…perhaps Honey as well…

**

* * *

**

"Haru---chan!!!" a senior sang while pouncing onto the first-year. As she recovered from the usual perkiness of Honey, she looked at him tiredly, as he exploded lively, "Do you want to try our cake that we imported especially from FRANCE?!"

"F-France?" Haruhi asked weakly. She looked at Mori who was evenly cutting the cake, and her gaze went back to the child-like face. "There's a lot of cake here, why do you need cake from France?"

A very strong odor of strawberry and vanilla mint floated to his nose, and Honey's bright eyes became lively. He grabbed Haruhi's arm and tugged it. "You don't want to try it? It's cheesecake! And if you don't like cheese, we have chocolate! C'mon! Onegai?"

Haruhi's limb started to fall asleep in Honey's iron grasp. She tried pulling herself out from Honey's capture, "Ano…it's really okay…"

"That's okay!" he exclaimed, shoving Usa-chan into her face. "Stay here and think with Usa-chan, and I'll ask the others!!!"

Before she could even reply to him, Honey had bounced off to latch himself onto on of the twin's arms. The twins had been watching Honey very intently and they were surprised that the light blond would skip towards them.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you want to try cake?"

Hikaru paled, as he tried to gently pry off Honey's fingers that were digging through his pale colored coat. The usual sweet-faced looking Honey was now replaced by an offensive and evil Honey who seemed to be given a lot of sugar.

But that never happened before. Honey never went on a sugar rush…

"I-Iie, we'll pass," Hikaru said, keeping his smile up through gritted teeth. Honey's grip tightened as he stared up at Hikaru with teary eyes. On the contrary, Hikaru was at the point of screaming in pain. Kaoru realized that and tried to force Honey's hands off his older brother's arm.

"You don't want to eat cake?"

Kaoru whipped behind the loli-shota character and grabbed his shoulders. He said quite calmly into the senior's ears, "Honey-sempai, we're…allergic to sweet things, you see."

"So-ka!!!" he said understandingly, releasing a hold on Hikaru. He ran away and interrupted the two second-years in their 'one-sided conversation.'

"Tama-chan, Kyou-chan! Do you want cake?!"

Kyouya's glasses flashed, as he continued writing on his clipboard. Without looking up once, he said,"That's fine with me, Honey-sempai."

He smiled broadly at the Shadow King and then turned to Tamaki. His eyes flashed haphazardly, "How 'bout you?!"

The Suoh smiled grandly, and placed a hand on Honey's head. He gave it a gentle pat while saying, "It has been forever since I have eaten any cake from France! I would love to!"

A wider smile spread out across Honey's features and he bounced away blissfully towards Mori. He chirped, "TAKASHII!!! Are you done with splitting the cake?"

"Aa," Mori said while handing the last of the plates on the tables.

Tamaki smiled as Honey was circling around their hosting table and chairs happily. "Ah, a little slice of cake won't hurt, right?"

Kyouya snapped his book closed and looked up, "Well. We are on break, and the customers are going to join us for cake…I guess, this may help our income."

"So desu."

Slowly the members, except Haruhi, started to assemble at different tables that had plates of cake laid out. It was there for the Hosts to entertain their guests…and for them to eat lovely cake. However, there was one Host who did not move, and she was holding onto the plush bunny while reading peacefully on a chair. That is until…

"Haru-chan!!!"

Before she could blink, her book was on the chair, the bunny has been snagged back from her, and Haruhi was being dragged away.

"Etto…Honey-sempai, I'll pass cake," Haruhi said sweat dropping as a strangely hyperactive Honey started to pull her to the senior's table that held several plates of cake. Instead of a suggesting grasp that the Haninozuka used to have, he was clutching onto her like he was some kind of predator.

"Keki! Keki! Keki!" came the senior's loud and energetic reply. He placed her in an additional chair and grabbed something from underneath the coffee table.

"Honey-sempai? Why are you tying me up to this chair?" Haruhi asked, as Honey ended a knot to the rope. The brown-eyed seventeen year old brushed his hands together and smiled. He grab a nearby cake dish and shoved it in front of Haruhi's face.

"Please help yourself!"

"…Honey-sempai…" Haruhi said a mild vein on her head. "How do you suppose I eat if my hands are tied up?"

The cute senior has encountered a problem. He stared at her blankly expecting the solution to pop up, but none did.

"Mitsukuni, untie Haruhi. It's rude," Mori said, as he sat onto a couch, and the girls who had taken their plates were smiling at Honey while sweat dropping. The light blond slowly ripped the bindings off Haruhi, and then pulled her to sit between Mori and him.

"Let's eat cake now!"

"Itadaaaakimasuuuuu!!!" Honey chirped as he delved deeply into his cake. Haruhi took her fork and stared at the cake.

It seemed too perfect to destroy. But she brought up the courage to take a small piece onto her fork. Cream decorated her small chunk as well a small piece of strawberry.

She popped it in her mouth and saw that Honey was intently staring at her. "Nanda?"

"Is it good?" He asked, his concentration not breaking. Haruhi swallowed the remnants of the cake in her mouth.

"Ah…oishii," she commented with a smile. Another sweet spray splashed into the senior's face and Haruhi swore she saw the chestnut eyes of his glow eerily before fading. Honey stood up and gave a big smile.

"Honto?!" Honey cried, clutching his Usa-chan close. Haruhi nodded to confirm her answer and watched Honey catapult off from the spot. Honey sped around the couches in a mad run. All the customers and Haruhi could see was a pale blue blur as it ran around. "WAIII!!! USA-CHAN DID YOU HEAR THAT?! HARU-CHAN LOVES MY CAKE!!!"

"E-Etto, Mori-sempai," Haruhi asked, looking at the now stoic man. "Is this what happens when he eats a lot of sugar?"

Mori leisurely placed down his fork and patted his mouth with a napkin. He looked down at the plate before answering, "Iie. Mitsukuni…was never this hyper."

Haruhi sat next to him and looked at him with a concerned face. "Do you know what happened to Honey-sempai?"

A powerful spray of strawberry and mint floated up to his nose. There was a slight twitch in his eyes and his gaze turned to the bearer of the alluring scent. "Haruhi…"

"H-Hai?"

He leaned close to her and placed a hand on Haruhi's head. Lowering his voice so that only she could hear, he said, "Have you noticed any strange behavior?"

"Ah…no."

Mori leaned away and reached out his hand towards the zooming pale blue blur. In a second, he snagged it at its collar and Honey was there dangling like a limp doll. He stood up from the couch and started to take Honey into a nearby room. "Mitsukuni, it's time for a nap. You had too much sweets."

"Demo---!!! Takashi!!!" Honey wailed, flailing his arms around. Mori paused and looked at Honey with interest as if the senior had something else to say than complain.

"…Nani…Mitsukuni?"

Honey craned his neck to look at Mori in the eye. He flashed a menacing smile and his eyes had become creepy. "Takashi…" His words lost its cheerful tone and were replaced by a dark aura. "…I want more candy."

There was a very still and awkward silence that ran through the Host Club…or rather…

Through Haruhi, Mori, and Honey. But it really felt like everyone became quiet to see what happened with Honey.

The Morinozuka slung Honey onto his back like a bag, and he continued to make his way to a room. "Mitsukuni…please. You are not to consume any more sweets." His blank gaze swept towards the room.

"KEKI!!! MY CAKE IS STILL UNEATEN!!!" Honey cried, his voice reaching pitches never heard before. His complaining emitted throughout the room. The tea cups cracked, and Kyouya's glasses flashed, and his brain started to whirr and grind.

_How many cups of china broke?!_

Silence fell upon them.

Crack.

"Mitsukuni…that was Haruhi's cake that you were pointing to. Lying is a bad habit," Mori said, nearing the door. He opened it and disappeared inside. There was quietness through the whole room.

There was still screaming inside, but it was immediately silenced.

The twins, who had been watching from their seats every so often trying to slip in a brotherly moment, had been staring with wide eyes.

"Honey-sempai is very…scary when he's hyper…" they mumbled fearfully while shivering.

**

* * *

**

Knock, knock

The door shifted open, and Haruhi's head poked inside of the room. After a moment, she stepped in and closed the door after her. "Mori-sempai? Is Honey-sempai alright?"

The teenager, who was sitting on a couch by the bed, shifted slightly before looking at Haruhi. "Mm. I had to calm him down with a chop in the back. I had to make him faint."

Haruhi only cracked a small smile as she walked closer to the eighteen year old. She sat on the couch that was facing the sleeping senior. Silence floated in as they both stared at Honey. Trying to strike a conversation with the quiet teen, Haruhi mumbled, "Etto…Mori-sempai, you seemed worried about Honey-sempai."

"He didn't act like this before," Mori sighed, placing a hand on his head. "I was worried. But it seems like he consumed a large amount of sugar…"

"Sugar rush?"

"It seems so."

There was a long silence, and Mori was intently watching Honey. He tossed and turned in his sleep but didn't give any signs of awaking. Unexpectedly, the raven-haired boy broke the silence. "Haruhi…did you enjoy the cake?"

Feeling slightly happy that Mori had actually started to conversed with her, Haruhi replied, "Un. It was a nice one too."

Mori smiled and nodded at her. "It was very nice, of all the cake I have eaten."

Curiosity started to peck at Haruhi like an annoying chicken and she looked at him with her large brown eyes. "Mori-sempai…how many cakes have you eaten?" She thought in the back of her mind, _Since he's always with Honey-sempai…I wonder…_

Mori looked at his hands while trying to think. It was an awfully long time of thinking and at last he looked at her. "There's too much…I can't remember precisely the number but I have to admit that I eat a small piece of cake every day at the club."

Haruhi stared. That was the most she had heard him say…and usually Mori would not go over his 'very little words' quota. If he did he would be droning and drawling it out as if he had all the time in the world. But here Mori was, sitting, and talking as a normal person would.

Haruhi, at this point, considered herself to be very lucky to hear Mori talk…normally. And Kyouya would be raking in more money once word gets out that you can carry a conversation with the guy who's usually silent. Who wouldn't pay for that?!

"Ano…Mori-sempai…?"

"Nani?"

There was silence. Haruhi didn't know what to say, and at last a random question came out from nowhere. "…Do you…like someone?"

What question could be more horrible than that? Mori stared at her critically before opening his mouth to speak. "Of course…everyone is something to me. Mitsukuni, Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru…and you…" His eyes ended up meeting Haruhi's brown orbs. "They are my family, and I appreciate…having a family here."

"So…ka…"

Mori smiled and looked at her, asking, "Anything else you want to ask me, Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked at him curiously before placing a finger on her cheek. "Ah…yes…I have to ask you why you're suddenly more willing to talk…"

The tall teenager's gentle grin turned mysterious as his eyes narrowed slightly. His hand was placed on her head. "There's always a reason behind everything, and it just so happened that my reason can't be explained."

"Why's that?"

Mori looked into the air and said wistfully, "I dunno."

Haruhi only stared at him doubtfully as he broke out of the silence. "Break time is over, Haruhi. I suggest you head back outside to entertain your fair share of customers."

Without protesting or saying much, Haruhi walked off to the door. She opened it, gave Mori a nod, and left.

* * *

**  
--Hitachiin Household: After afterschool activities...**

"Ohohohoho, so…it affected Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai, ne?" a twin cackled evilly, as they both were lying on their bed watching something on their laptop. A window replaying the conversation between Mori and Haruhi was there, and then got switched to a window where Honey was zooming around being all hyper.

Kaoru rubbed his chin as he studied the video clips again. "I always thought that Mori-sempai would do something more…I don't know…romantic?"

"Eck, I dunno. He's like a gentle creature, but still…getting him to talk that much **has** to be jackpot," Hikaru said, a sly smile on his lips. He looked away from the laptop screen. Hikaru placed a finger on his cheek and grinned, "Demo…it's getting a tad boring…should we make the effect longer?"

"Etto …I have to know though…What about us? What if we get snagged in our own trick?" Kaoru asked worriedly, his eyes now on the floor. "Will we end up regretting what we did?"

Hikaru seemed to be staring long and hard at Kaoru. His features softened as he placed a comforting hand on his younger brother's shoulders. "Are our roles switched? Why are you suddenly worrying about it? You told me when we first started it to not worry. We'll just stay clear out of her way. Just a little, please?" He ended sweetly.

Kaoru finally gave into his brother's stare and he sighed. "Fine, fine."

"Okay!"

The younger Hitachiin stared blankly as his twin crawled towards their desk where many little bottles of different colors were placed. Hikaru slipped out a packet of gum and immediately got to place his safety goggles on.

He poured the mixture of pink and white little balls into a Petri dish so that it was evened out.

"Hikaru remember…just a teeny little bit!"

Hikaru half turned while he pulled off a lid to the tube. "Wakata, Kaoru. You're never sure of anything these days, I swear-"

"Hikaru--! The bottle!!!" he warned. His eyes widened as he watched the tube with anxiety. Hikaru, at the mention of the bottle, turned back to it. In an ungraceful turn, the liquid of the bottle spilt just enough into the dish. However, it wasn't seen as an abrupt sizzling of smoke engulfed the dish.

"Agh!" the older twin yelled, toppling backwards onto the bed. He sighed in relief as he realized that none of the liquid had spilled. Kaoru had caught Hikaru and had ensured the safety of the bottle by cradling it with his unoccupied hands.

"Thank…goodness…" the two breathed. Hikaru carefully held the bottle and stood up from the bed.

"If we spilled on ourselves, eck…that'd be gross, we'd have to explain a lot to okaasan," Hikaru said to himself, as he walked back to the desk. He placed the lid firmly on the opening and removed his large plastic goggles. "Etto…Kaoru…"

"Nandayo?" the younger twin asked as he appeared next to his older brother. They both stared at the now shiny surface of the gum that stopped emitting smoke. Out of curiosity, Kaoru picked one up and stared at it. "When did our gum become heart-shaped?"

The question itself struck through the twins. Seriously, this wasn't so stupid love pill. It was supposed to be **gum**, and little round balls of it. They frowned at the girly looking shape. If they offered it to Haruhi the next day, she would…think it's highly suspicious.

"This is no good, we have to revise our ingredients," Hikaru said seriously, placing the thing back into the Petri dish. He grabbed two liquid-filled tubes and shook them in front of Kaoru's face. "Let's make a new one, ne?"

"Why not?" Kaoru asked, immediately dumping the heart-shape gum into the trash can. Hikaru grabbed the normal, not tampered, round gum balls from a jar.

"Should we make it the same?"

"Nah, more taste…and make it edible. We wouldn't want Haruhi to throw it away when she didn't get all of the scent off," Kaoru said, placing the round balls into separate dishes. Hikaru snapped on gloves and placed the goggles over his eyes.

"Mm-hmm, shall we start?"

"Oh sure."

**

* * *

**

"Hikaru…"

"Yup, now we have to wait."

Hikaru was back lying on his bed staring boringly at Kaoru as he swished the water inside of a new tube in his hand. Kaoru was pacing around before he finally decided to take a seat on the bed. The gum now had to bathe in its own flavorful water for at least five minutes.

The twins had been waiting for quite a while. Kaoru threw a glance at Hikaru. "How about the _potion_?"

"No one's listening, Kaoru. What potion?" Hikaru asked as he propped his head up with his hand.

"Etto…nothing," Kaoru said as he stood up from the bed. He walked over to the two jars that were below a shelf. He removed the caps of the jars and fished the balls of gum inside and set it to dry on a dish. "We have to let it dry for at least ten minutes."

"Yes, yes, I know," Hikaru said. "How about that?" His eyes pointed to the tube that was in Kaoru's hand.

"Oh this?" he asked, raising it up slightly. "We'll do it later. I'll add a tiny bit of it. It doesn't hurt right?

"A tiny bit won't, but if we cram all the gum inside her mouth one of us are bound to get her pregnant," Hikaru said bluntly, getting into a sitting position. "But seriously…the measurements will have to be sorted out."

"I know, I know," Kaoru said lightly, taking off the cover for it. "I'll just add a teeny bit of it and give it to Haruhi tomorrow, how does that sound?"

Eyeing that his brother was holding a small Petri dish in his hands, Hikaru grunted. "Just be careful, Kaoru."

"I'm not as clumsy as you are," he backfired lightly, while pouring several drops into the dish. He slapped the lid back on the tube and set it right above the dish that was drying the bubblegum. The tube wiggled slightly; its lid not firmly fastened and it left a small opening.

"Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama, it's time for dinner," a maid interrupted, popping her head in through the door opening. The twins replied with a nod and the door slammed shut again. Hikaru stood up from the bed and stretched. He started to walk towards the door.

"Well, it's dinner. We should head downstairs, once we come back up the gum will be done," Hikaru said. Kaoru attempted to follow but accidentally rammed his foot into the desk. The tube dropped onto its side as the twins made their way towards the door. It rolled until friction stopped it right above the Petri dish that held the bubblegum.

Unknowingly, as the twins exited, the little opening had begun summoning a large drop of liquid until it was heavy enough to fall into the dish. After a minute of slow leaking, two drops had already fallen into the plate unknowingly.

Hints of smoke erupted from the dish, as the tube leaked the attractant precariously onto the bubblegum that Haruhi would eat the next day.

* * *

A/N: Bwahahahahaha. o.o Am I not evil? And Hikaru said the pregnant thing so casually. xF But too bad, this isn't rated M for anything. Ehehehehe.

If you're very clueless of what they're talking about, the 'potion in the tube that Kaoru has' is the attractant, it attracts males and determining how much is put is the level of how intense the guys are going to react.

-laughs- This...is heading somewhere very interesting...

--REVEIW! DARN GOMMIT! People of FF net has invented a reveiw button for something called 'reveiwing' by 'reveiwing' you help the author to write more so you can read more. Get the logic:D

Ah good. Try shave off a minute or so by reveiwing!!! The reveiw button...is enticing you to click on it...

-Ja.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Bad news. The damn comp deleted my previous chapter four! ;.; Dammit, I have to say it was MUCH better than this one...but less funnier. -giggles hysterically- Damn my comp, damn my comp.

And because it deleted it, I had to retype everything according to memory. But my memory is purely faulty...so...yeah, I winged it. Not like anyone would find anyone fault with this...but **I KNOW YOU WILL SAY: KYOUYA'S REACTION TO THE SPRAY WAS TOO WEAK!!! **

And my answer: **Aw, darngommit! I knew that! It's going to come in the next chapter.**

And some of you reveiwers has asked if it was Hikaru's and Kaoru's turn to get affected. Not after the cycle though. Don't worry, they'll get their fair share of love but on a higher measure since they never experienced it before. -cackles evilly-

I have to remember Ranka's chainsaw too. :D

**Note: Haruhi isn't going to get pregnant.**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

**--Classroom**

"HARUHI!!!"

"Go away."

…

They stared at her as she continued reading her book as if they never existed. "Why so cold, Haruhi?" They sat on an unoccupied desk that was in front of her and stared intently at the cover. "Ah? Still reading that boring book?" 

A mild vein pulsed on her head, while she snapped the book closed, a bookmarker firmly placed inside. She gave them a dull stare. "What do you want?"

They kept their talking distance far, as they leaned back onto the empty desk. "Dah, we wanna play."

"No."

"Haruh-"

"Go away."

Seeing that the twins were about to lose their fight, Hikaru snatched away her book just when she was about to read it. "A-ah, Haruhi," Hikaru cooed, placing the book underneath his arm. She gave him a death glare. "We want you to have something before you get your book back."

Haruhi sat back in her seat and stared at them. "What do you guys want?"

"This!" they sang, showing her their hands. Held inside were a white pebble and a pink pebble. The brunette sighed and she turned her head away.

"No-MMF!"

The twins had roughly shoved them into her mouth, and Haruhi pushed them away from her. She coughed hoarsely. "Hikaru, Kaoru! You almost choked me!"

The Hitachiins smiled broadly at her, as they rest their hands on their hips. "Does it taste good? Huh?"

"Tastes the same," she replied bluntly, grabbing back her book from them. Haruhi chewed boringly as her brown orbs were now concentrated on the book.

Haruhi ignored them as she momentarily thought for a moment. She never had a good reading time. Wherever she went the twins would follow. Whenever she was at home, Tamaki would call. She wasn't even halfway through her book yet!

The Fujioka racked her brain for somewhere where it would be safe from the trio who wanted to bother her wherever she was.

Aha! Kyouya's library. It was safe. She knew it. It was somewhere where the twins would never dare go. And somewhere where Tamaki would never think of. All Haruhi had to do is ask Kyouya if she could visit the library and she could read blissfully with no bother.

Now…about the twins…and the...gum.

After moments of chewing, she stopped and then looked up at them. "Hikaru…Kaoru…you always show up every morning, grab my book away saying that it's boring, and shove some candy into my hands." She frowned. "Why do you guys always bother me?"

They threw each other a glance before smirking widely. "Why? Is it because you want us to bother you every single moment of your waking life? We'd love to do that!"

Her gaze turned suspicious, "What are you planning?"

The twins gulped as sweat started to collect. Giving a monotone laugh while scurrying off to their desks, they said, "Ahahaha. All we want is some interaction with our omocha." 

"Yeah, whatever."

Kaoru leaned back in his chair so that he could meet Hikaru's gaze. An unspoken conversation commenced. _'Oh crap, that was close.' _

'_Too close.'_

* * *

**--Host Club: Break**

"Kyouya-sempai…" Haruhi said grimly. The upperclassmen's attention was snagged off his clipboard, and he looked at her. Haruhi seemed miserable. "Can I come to your library? I can't read."

The Ohtori's gaze landed on her book tucked underneath her arm. The bookmark was placed right near the center, signaling that she hadn't read much. Kyouya pushed up his glasses and it flared. "Ah…haven't gotten to the part of bloodshed yet, did you?"

"No," she deadpanned. Kyouya clicked his pen and pocketed it while snapping his book shut.

"Soka. The twins and Tamaki's doing?"

Haruhi sighed as she muttered sarcastically, "Oh gee, Kyouya-sempai, you knew?!"

Not being affected by her words that were dripping sarcasm, Kyouya turned himself slightly so that he could smile at her. "Of course, Hikaru and Kaoru are always bothering you, and Tamaki doesn't give any consideration to those who want to read." His head tilted slightly as his eyes closed. "I understand what you go through."

"Really?" she asked hopefully. "I owe you one!"

His glasses reflected the light and his smile turned dark. He said very mysteriously, "Oh yes you do."

Haruhi's hopes died hard, and a frown graced her lips. "You're not going to charge me for it…right?"

Kyouya's smile turned secretive as he placed a hand on her head. His glasses returned back to normal and he said lightly, "I was playing with you. Meet me after club hours, okay?"

The twins were watching from far away. They weren't in earshot so they were left in the confusion. Giving each other the eye they muttered.

"What are they going to do?" 

**

* * *

--Host Club: Closed**

"Kyouya-sempai," Haruhi said automatically as the raven-head came out of the empty club room. The Ohtori didn't give her any signs of acknowledgment but just locked the room with a metal key that Haruhi had seen Tamaki take out. Once there was an audible click, Kyouya turned around to face her.

"Ready?" he asked. Haruhi gave a silent nod and they started to journey down the empty halls. After much silence, Kyouya decided to start a conversation. "So…how was it?"

"Nanda?"

"Hummingbird," he said simply. Haruhi was sent into thinking mode, and she looked up into the air.

"Ah…it's a nice book." Haruhi's gaze met Kyouya's and she smiled. "It's great. It's old but the writing style is just…breath-taking. Demo...I can't read much with the twins bothering me, but I know that I can finally read in peace."

"I see," Kyouya said, as he ripped his gaze away from her. There were more dots of silence as they traveled down the halls. Unknowingly, as they walked, the twins were trailing them stealthily.

"I also want to get several more books," Haruhi said.

The twins turned curious. There were mentions of books and 'peace'. Was there a place that the twins couldn't go except the girl's bathroom? Haruhi can't ward them off no matter where she goes.

So what the hell is she talking about?

"Soka, I can guarantee you a nice reading session. My library is just a hall away from my room and it's heavy with surveillance and security. I bet if anyone would want to break in, they'll get captured and I'll deal with them personally," Kyouya laughed slightly. His chuckle subsided as he pushed up his glasses. It flashed, as his smile turned dark. "And I would like to ask them why they're so keen about our activities."

…

'OH SHIT!!! HE KNOWS!!!'

Behind the column the twins froze, sweat was catapulting down their foreheads. They gave each other a glance, afraid that Kyouya had figured them out. There was a fair amount of silence until someone spoke up.

"Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked confusedly. She just got lost…with what he said last. Kyouya's eyes went to the front, as his smile disappeared.

"It's nothing, I was talking to myself," he murmured. He pushed up his glasses as they continued walking. Once they were out of earshot, the twins sank onto the floor in pure defeat. Hikaru leaned against Kaoru while releasing his breath.

"Oh man, Kaoru," Hikaru said. "He found out. I mean, Kyouya-sempai **knows**!" He snorted haughtily. "Now we can't see."

Kaoru remained silent and his blank face turned mischievous. "Don't worry, Hikaru. I knew that he'd do this!" Kaoru said. He leaned back onto the pillar, his hands and arm cushioning his head. "Daijoubu, I persuaded Dono to plant a camera in each window of Kyouya-sempai's house."

Hikaru sweat dropped. "How the hell did you do that?"

"What? He climbed a ladder to get it there," Kaoru said bluntly. His older brother shook his head and looked at him in confusion.

"How'd you get Dono to plant the things?"

"I tricked him. Said that a better way to get closer to one's friend is to observe their daily activities."

"Kaoru…that's _**stalking**_."

The younger brother nodded knowingly. "Dono was stupid enough though, he believed me. So we can now see what happens in the library without actually tailing them to Kyouya-sempai's house." Kaoru looked up at the ceiling and then said wistfully. "But then…Kyouya-sempai might find the cameras."

"Damn."

"He just has to get affected by the whiff and we're good."

"And if he doesn't?"

"I dunno."

**

* * *

****--Ohtori House: Library**

"Still dusty, hmm?" Haruhi asked, running her fingers across one of the shelves. She looked at her dust covered fingers and then threw a glance at Kyouya who was taking off his pale blue coat.

"Well, as I said before," Kyouya said dropping his coat onto a chair. He walked towards a table that was near the book shelves. "This library's kind of old. It's been collecting dust for around two years, since its last been occupied."

"Soka," Haruhi said distractedly as she looked at the books that were placed along the shelves. She glanced around the large area; there were many tall shelves of books around and built in shelves in the walls that stretched as high to the ceiling which was really high. The Fujioka glanced up to see the high ceiling painted with a mural.

"This…is like…"

"Not modern," Kyouya answered. "It's built like the Victorian styles."

"Oh," she said, her gaze bringing her back to Kyouya. She saw him take a seat in one of the chairs of a large table. He took out his books and pens and set them on the desk.

As if answering her unspoken question, the Ohtori said, "You might want to do your homework first, and then we'll look for the books. Is that fine with you?"

Haruhi nodded as she walked to the opposite side of the Ohtori. She placed her bag on the table and pulled the chair out. "That's fine with me, Kyouya-sempai," Haruhi muttered. They nodded at each other before getting onto their homework.

**

* * *

--Hitachiin Household**"Nah, they haven't moved for twenty minutes, Kaoru!" Hikaru complained. His eyes were glued to the laptop screen where a window was opened up, it showed Kyouya and Haruhi writing into their notebooks. He sat up and turned to Kaoru. "Watching two stiff logs are as boring as homework." 

The teenager who was at the desk scribbling away on their math homework didn't move his head, but instead his eyes glided to meet Hikaru's golden orbs. "Glad to know you're suffering with me."

Hikaru grunted and flipped back onto his stomach. "It's like watching grass grow," he mumbled. Hikaru then gasped inhumanely, "Kyouya-sempai just blinked!" The older Hitachiin muttered in after thought, "How interesting."

Kaoru sighed and then returned to their homework. He stared at the math equation in question and then scratched his head. "Oy, Hikaru."

"Mm, yeah?"

"I need help."

"Which?"

"Question ten."

"Question ten? On it," Hikaru said monotonously, as he pressed the '_zoom'_ button on his laptop. The screen magnified Haruhi's notebook; he craned his neck to see the answer. "Kaoru, it's thirty-five."

Kaoru gave the thumbs-up and quickly scribbled the answer. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," he deadpanned, as he zoomed out of the notebook. Seriously…what could he do except cheat off Haruhi's homework?

**

* * *

--Library**

"I'm done," Haruhi said in relief. She closed her notebook and slipped it back inside of her case. Haruhi glanced up at Kyouya who seemed to be doodling math equations in his book. "Are you?"

He responded with a quick snap of his notebook. He closed his eyes knowingly as he stood up from the table. "Ages ago." Kyouya looked at her, as he pushed his chair back into the table. "Shall we get some books?"

Haruhi nodded with a smile. "Un."

Kyouya had approached a shelf and had taken out a dusty book from it. He leafed through the yellowing pages and then turned towards Haruhi. "Haruhi, you said something about wanting to read the works of Mei."

"Hai," Haruhi said as her fingertips traveled across the many spines of the books. Her slender finger stopped at a bind and she immediately pulled it out. Skimming the prologue of it, she frowned. "I wanted to read '_Caged Butterfly'_ since I read _'Hummingbird_'." Her gazed turned to Kyouya who seemed distracted at the cover. "It's by the same authoress."

His raven eyes pierced her brown orbs. "Hmm, you mean this?" Haruhi appeared right in front of him and clutched the book.

"This…this is it," she said a bit breathless. Haruhi looked at Kyouya and smiled. "Arigatou, Kyouya-sempai!"

A very strong scent of strawberry and vanilla mint wafted to his nose, so he couldn't hide a large blush that darkened his entire face. Hoping to cover it up, he pushed his glasses up. "What other book…uh…do you want?" he asked awkwardly. He pretended to skim through a book but he was really wondering if Haruhi noticed his blush.

Haruhi hadn't noticed as she returned to skimming the shelves.

"Something called _'Moon Dance'_," said Haruhi. Her brown eyes lit up as she saw what she wanted on a top shelf, something that she couldn't reach even thought she stood on her toes. "Darn, it's too-"

A presence appeared behind her and took her reaching hand gently. His face started to heat up as he breathed in Haruhi's strawberry-scented hair. Kyouya pushed her hand down and his finger traveled to the book which she was trying to get. He pulled the bind of the book out and grasped it. Without his blush receding, he said softly, "Let…me get it for you."

Meanwhile…

**

* * *

--Hitachiin Household... **

"WOOOOOOO!!!"

The twins were having their field day.

"We saw it! We saw it!" they sang while grabbing each other's hand. They proceeded to dance around the room. "We have the clip! We have the clip! We can blackmail Kyouya-sempai!!!" 

"We can make him be the club's maid!"

"And serve us tea!"

"He has to do it while hosting!"

"In a dress!"

"Frilly dress!"

"With pink ribbons!"

"He'll say in a high pitch voice-!"

"_Come my darling!" _

"He'll have to fork over his dignity!"

"Or wallow in self-pity!"

"Oh, I love being evil!"

"Me too!"

"It's fun!"

"In a sick way!"

"This our prank-!"

"On Kyouya-sempai!"

"He'll finally get it!" they ended while giving each other high fives. "Kyouya-sempai will finally get pranked by us!"

"ALL HAIL BLACKMAIL!!! BOOYAH!!!" 

**

* * *

--Library **

_A-choo!_

Kyouya had sneezed. He placed a hand over the lower part of his face and gave his head a slight shake. The Ohtori felt Haruhi's eyes penetrating him with curiosity. Kyouya sniffed, as he placed a hand over his forehead.

Surely he didn't have a fever. Then why the heck is he sneezing?

"Daijoubu, sempai?" Haruhi asked. Without saying anything Kyouya just nodded as he felt his nose itching. Immediately covering his mouth, Kyouya knew what would come next…

_A-choo!_

Haruhi's expression turned worried and she walked up to him. Placing a hand on his forehead, she muttered, "Strange…you don't have a fever. Are you allergic to the dust?"

"It's nothing," Kyouya said, covering his nose and mouth. He felt red creep up his face as he realized Haruhi's closeness. "Maybe just some dust…I guess."

_A-choo!_

**

* * *

--Hitachiin Household**

"NANI?! WHY THE HELL IS HE SNEEZING?!" Hikaru screamed, roughly grabbing the screen and shaking it. A rather large vein popped on his head.

His rash actions just earned him another sneeze from Kyouya. Kaoru stopped doing their homework and placed his pen down as his older twin continued ranting. "He's supposed to kiss her, and hold her, and--!"

"Hikaru, maybe if you stop talking he'll stop sneezing," Kaoru said patiently. Hikaru looked at him confusedly as he scratched his head.

"Nandayo?" he asked, his face showing pure confusion. "The world doesn't work that way. Someone talks and Kyouya-sempai sneezes! That defies logic!" Hikaru frowned when the Ohtori sneezed again. "LOOK, HE SNEEZED…**AGAIN**!!!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes and went back to his homework. Giving a light sigh, Kaoru muttered, "Suit yourself then."

**

* * *

-Library**

_A-choo!_

His eye twitched. That was the twenty seventh time he sneezed, he just recently started counting.

"Kyouya-sempai, are you sure you don't need to go outside to take a breath?" Haruhi asked worriedly, while looked his way. She had been wandering around all the book shelves with Kyouya tailing her with a five feet distance.

Every so often he would sneeze and Haruhi would rip away from what she was doing and asked him if he was alright. Haruhi looked doubtful as she turned back to the book shelf. Kyouya stood at another bookshelf trying to find something called _'Moon Dance.'_

_A-choo!_

The damn sneeze interrupted him in his book searching. This time Haruhi turned fully towards Kyouya, and her shoulders bumped into it slightly earning a dangerous creak. "Daijoubu, Kyouya-sempai?"

As he rubbed his nose slightly, his attention was now snagged on the book shelf which seemed to be tilting towards Haruhi haphazardly. "H-Haruhi…" was what he could mutter when he saw the books inside of shelf slowly shift out. His raven eyes widened as it came collapsing down.

"Nan-"

"WATCH OUT!"

**

* * *

--Hitachiin Household**

"HARUHI!" Hikaru yelled, grabbing the laptop much more furiously. Kaoru's awareness was fully snagged when Hikaru had suddenly yelled. The younger Hitachiin stood up from his desk and looked at Hikaru.

"Nanda, Hikaru…" Kaoru asked. "What happened to Haruhi?"

"She got smashed by a bookshelf!!!"

_**"WHAT?!"**_

And Kaoru attacked the laptop and grabbed hold of it like Hikaru was. Hikaru shook the screen with impatience, and he hissed, "I can't see her!! Damn this view!"

"Where's Kyouya-sempai?!" Kaoru demanded in question.

"I don't know!"

"He should've moved!!!"

"If Haruhi's hurt tomorrow, we're killing you, Kyouya-sempai!!!" the twins yelled at the laptop as they attacked it more furious. It blanked out due to the Hitachiin's harassment. "OH DAMN OUR SHIT LUCK!!!"

And the laptop was chucked out the window with no mercy.

_CRASH_

"Poo, that damn thing." 

**

* * *

--Library**

The Ohtori had absently lunged at Haruhi just as the shelves had started to collapse onto her. Kyouya had thrown himself over her so that he was the only thing between the shelves and her. He made sure that he was the one who would receive the collision, not Haruhi.

There were short strangled breaths coming from Kyouya as he found it difficult to hold up the shelf with is forearm. One of his raven eyes had been cut with the glass from his spectacles, and it leaked blood down onto his cheek. An arm was wrapped tightly around the girl and he felt Haruhi's heart beat against his chest.

He was in pain. Searing, back-breaking, damn pain.

Why was he in this position, he had to wonder.

Was it because he cared for Haruhi? Just scared that a feeble body like hers would easily get crushed beneath the large shelf? Was that it?

His glasses had shattered and fell of his face during the impact. Even though his spectacles were gone, he still could see his surroundings. They were surrounded by a lot of books and it trapped them underneath the large shelf. The long shelf was looming over them, cloaking them in poor visibility.

Something shifted in his arm.

"Kyou-"

"Don't," he grunted in pain. Haruhi's hand froze in mid-travel to his forehead, and slowly retreated back down. Warm liquid dripped down from his mass of raven hair. A part of the shelf delved into his head during the accident leaving an open cut and slight bruise. His head was pounding hard as well other parts of his body was surging in pain.

The blood leaked down his cheek and dripped off his chin, landing right on Haruhi's cheek.

"But--! Sempai, your head-!"

"I know," he said in short breaths, as he stared at her out of an eye. "My head's killing me."

Kyouya closed his eyes, as his arm around Haruhi's waist released itself. His arms were trying to hold up the shelf. "Ha…ruhi…"

"Hai?"

"Get out," he choked out, despite the pain. Haruhi's eyes widened at his sudden demand. "I can't hold longer."

Without hesitation, Haruhi turned around and began to dig herself out of the pile of books. It was hard to break out of the mass of yellowing books, but never the less she scrambled out. Taking a second to breathe, Haruhi then turned her attention back to Kyouya.

The Fujioka got onto her feet and ran towards the side of the toppled shelf. She grabbed it and attempted to pull it off her friend. "Kyouya-sempai, hold on!"

"Haruhi! Stop! Get the security; you're too weak to do it by yourself!" Kyouya managed to yell. Right after he yelled, Haruhi heard a gasp of pain from him. She was almost tempted to shove the shelf off of her friend. Slowly, she released her hold on the shelf.

"Just hold on, sempai! I'll get help quickly!!!" Haruhi cried as she ran out of the room.

Kyouya gave a short laugh as his eyes were cast on the floor. "…Weak, huh…" He felt one of his forearms crack under pressure and it fell limp onto the floor; abruptly, the other arm received the load. Kyouya held in a groan of pain before he started to slump onto the floor. His breath started to grow short. "I…wonder…who's really…weak…"

And the worst happened, Kyouya collapsed underneath the weight of the bookshelf.

**

* * *

--Hitachiin Household**"Haruhi's in pain! She's hurt! She's probably hurt!" Hikaru exclaimed in panic while pacing quickly around the room. Kaoru was on the bed watching his older brother walk around mumbling about Haruhi. "She must be suffering! What will we do?!" 

"What can we do, is what you should say," Kaoru corrected. Hikaru abruptly stopped in his tracks and shot his brother a look. Answering the question that ran in Hikaru's mind, Kaoru said. "Yes, I'm worried about her. But Kyouya-sempai was there so he was bound to do something."

"And if not, I'll snap his head tomorrow!!!" Hikaru continued in a rampage. Kaoru just sighed and propped his head up with his hand.

"Hikaru, you're forgetting…**Private Army**," Kaoru reminded as he sat up on his bed. Hikaru froze in his steps and gave Kaoru a grim look that made the younger twin giggle out of fear, which didn't happen often.

"…You…" They locked gazes before Hikaru jumped back onto the topic about Haruhi. "OMIGOD! SHE MIGHT BE HURT!!!"

Ignoring his previous statement, Kaoru pointed towards the hole in the glass window. "How do we explain that to Okaasan?"

Abandoning the topic of Haruhi, Hikaru fell silent before he said, "Dunno."

"Do you think she'll believe us if we said that a bird flew through?"

Hikaru crossed his arms. "Birds aren't that stup-"

_WHAM_

There was silence as they turned towards the window. Several feathers hung in the air before floating down. Hikaru stared at it before asking. "What was that?"

"Oh, I dunno," Kaoru said, his words dripping with sarcasm. "A **bird**?"

"AGH!!! HARUHI CAN BE HURT!!!"

"Hikaru…you're starting to act like Dono," Kaoru pointed out.

The older twin stopped in his frantic mumblings and turned towards him, "And…what of it?"

"You're scaring me."

"WHY ARE WE TALKING WHEN SHE COULD BE IN PAIN?!"

"Da. Ka. Ra. Kyouya-sempai's there," Kaoru said, a little doubt in his voice. "I'm sure…he did something."

* * *

A/N: -smiles- How evil of me. Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!!! 

I really hate the document that allows me to edit things. xF Messed up this.

I take advantage for humor in the weirdest ways. I love the twins, the part with blackmail, and the bird thing. xDDD Well.

Don't worry! It's going in another cycle, and I PROMISE Mori will do something more than talk...now that this is LEVEL TWO bubblegum! And...so...I'll try to even each of the three men's parts a bit.

Daijoubu, Hikaru and Kaoru's part is yet to come. And maybe...the whole experiment might turn around to bite them. :D Maybe...huh...

And what would happen to Kyouya?! O.O Omigod! I forgot Kyouya! -looks at the shelf that had blood pooling out- What'll happen to him?! o...o

Ja!

_The blue button. The blue button!_ o.o -gets caught- O.O; -slithers away-


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: CH 5!!! You wouldn't believe how MS Word was so evil to me. Dx It deleted half of this chapter, so I had to delay the update and write it again. RAWRGRAH! T-T I feel so harassed by MS word...

Anyways, I managed to do it.

Disclaimer: I dun own OHSHC

* * *

Running. 

Haruhi was running as fast as she could to find the nearest security guard. It was strange; every single hall that she ran through didn't have any guards stationed. Haruhi skidded to a stop in front of a room.

"_Soka, I can guarantee you a nice reading session. My library is just a hall away from my room and it's heavy with surveillance and security. I bet if anyone would want to break in, they'll get captured and I'll deal with them personally…"_

The Fujioka walked into the room and immediately looked at the window. There was no denying it, there was an alarm stationed at every possible window and wherever an intruder could penetrate through. Since there was no way to get a security guard, she would have to bring them there personally.

Haruhi grabbed a mouse from the computer on Kyouya's desk. She'd have to beg for his forgiveness later, but now's not the time to be worried about some debt and smashing a window with a mouse.

Taking aim, the Fujioka threw the object at the window, earning a loud screech from the alarms.

There were heavy thuds down the hallways and very quickly the room was being filled by black men with weapons in their hand. Haruhi didn't have anytime now, Kyouya could've been crushed already.

"What are you doing-" a guard commanded, before Haruhi pushed through them. Answering their question, she shouted as she dashed through.

"Get to the library! Kyouya-sempai's hurt!" and Haruhi disappeared down the halls.

The two words _Kyouya_ and _hurt_ does not belong together. That's what the men thought, and if they were in the same sentence…they were to take extreme orders.

"Squad Twp immediately call the Ohtori Hospital for an Ambulance!" a person shouted, as several others abandoned their weapons and ran as quickly as they could down to the library. It being only a hall away, Haruhi wished she cracked another window that was close to the library.

The brown headed girl skidded to a stop in front of the library and her eyes quickly widened. She ran towards the bookshelf. "Sempai!"

The other guards quickly sprinted in and realized where the raven-hair teen was under. A shelf. Each of the many securities took the heavy wooden shelf and moved it up from the person who was buried underneath.

Their eyes widened as they realized how much blood was leaking from his head and how it covered half his face and around the floor. One man immediately ran towards him and the first priority was checking his pulse.

All was silent as the man stood up from the motionless Ohtori. "He's still alive, he lost too much blood. It's the best option for him to be taken to the hospital immediately."

Not soon after the man said that people in white ran in with a stretcher. "Where's Kyouya-sama?"

Haruhi stood by and watched with worry as he was immediately taken out of the house. Looking at the bloody mess on the floor, Haruhi saw his glasses that were shattered. Bending down to pick it up, Haruhi stared at it.

It was deformed and the glass on the right had shattered. The accident happened so fast…but she wasn't hurt anywhere. Kyouya took the pain for her. It made the Fujioka guilty that she gave the Shadow King that much damage.

"Excuse me, but would you like to accompany Kyouya-sama to the hospital?" a medic asked Haruhi. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the medic. She was worried about Kyouya, he had lost blood but she wasn't sure how much.

"Un," she muttered as she swiped her bag off the table.

**

* * *

--In the Hospital...**

Haruhi walked into the hospital room to find a figure sleeping on the bed. She was still worried about his condition but she was sure that he was okay after he was treated by the doctors. Haruhi sat on a chair next to the bed and looked at the object placed on the table next to her.

His broken glasses, she wondered why she had brought it. Kyouya came from a rich family, so he could easily get another pair. Haruhi fingered it before taking it into her hands. That's right, the Ohtori saved her. She would at least have to apologize for getting him into this.

Knowing that he was still asleep, Haruhi wanted to get the guilt off her back. Taking a deep breath, Haruhi slowly spoke in a soft voice.

"Gomene, sempai," she said, the small voice broke the silence. "I got you into this, Kyouya-sempai. I'm sorry…"

A slight spray of strawberry and mint wafted in his direction. Kyouya's undamaged eye had twitched but Haruhi didn't notice.

Continuing with her speech, Haruhi said, "You're hurt because you protected me. And you took the place in getting injured instead of me…"

His eye flitted half-open and he stared at the ceiling. Kyouya opted to stay silent, half because he couldn't find his voice at the moment. Not noticing a bit that the Shadow King had awakened, Haruhi sighed. "I'm really sorry, Kyouya-sempai."

Kyouya's raven orb slowly made its way to the person who owned the voice, and that's when she noticed that he was fully awake. "You're awake? How do you feel? I'm really sor-"

"Haruhi…" he muttered, ignoring the questions that she had asked him.

He attempted to sit up and almost gave up when he found out that his back was hurting badly. Kyouya collapsed on a mound of pillows and managed to sit up slightly. He felt something heavy and clumsy on his right hand, he looked at it. A cast was there, and he remembered that his forearm had cracked under pressure.

Struggling to find the rest of his voice, he croaked, "…Are you okay?"

"Huh?" she asked looking at him straight in his eye.

"Did you get hurt?"

Haruhi was now staring at the now conscious Ohtori. Her face scrunched up into confusion as she stood up from the chair to sit on the hospital bed. "Kyouya-sempai, that's what I should be asking you."

"Blood," he said simply, his unharmed hand grazing her cheek which had dried blood on it. He blinked and looked at her, before asking. "Were you hurt?"

"It's yours," she replied, taking his hand into hers. Haruhi stroked it softly, "Its okay, Kyouya-sempai. I'm not hurt, but you are. You should rest. You're not fit to go to school tomorrow." She stood up from the bed only to have Kyouya grab her wrist and pull her back down.

"Stay. I want company," he muttered. Haruhi looked at him worriedly and then looked at her hands where the glasses lay. The Fujioka then went to look at Kyouya who had been staring at into the air dazedly. Haruhi sighed once more but out of relief.

"Kyouya-sempai…does it hurt?"

Kyouya's gaze landed on her, and he slowly muttered. "It does. Gomen for causing you to worry."

Haruhi smiled as she moved closer to him. "You shouldn't apologize; it was my fault in the first place." Haruhi eyed his cast and an idea ran through her mind, taking out a pen from her bag she had on the chair.

Kyouya only stared in question as Haruhi plucked off the cap and took his cast covered arms. She scribbled something on the white surface of it, and the squeaking filled the silence. After she was done, Haruhi recapped the pen and beamed her usual smile at it.

"What's that?" Kyouya asked, starting to read the thing that was on his cast. "…Get better soon..Haruhi?"

Haruhi lightly laughed as she placed the pen back in her bag. "It's what friends do if the other is hurt…cast-wise…that is."

Kyouya nodded with a slight smile on his lips, and he went back to a sleeping position. His eye slowly fluttered half-closed, he mumbled. "I guess I'll sleep…"

As he started to drift to sleep, Haruhi said more quietly this time, as she took his hand into hers. "I'm really sorry for putting you through this."

He managed a smile and a gentle squeeze in her hand, before he slipped off into rest. "It's fine..."

**

* * *

**

--The next day...

"HARUHI!" The twins blasted through the classroom doors earning them strange looks. But then again, they always do that so today was no different. The twins felt relief flood their faces as they ran over to Haruhi. 

"What?"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" Hikaru and Kaoru attacked her with a hug. They nuzzled into her hair while pretending to cry loudly.

"I'm…**what**?" She looked at them suspiciously. After a moment of ceasing to glomp the Fujioka, the two Hitachiins sprang apart from her. They gave nervous smiles before gliding to their desks.

Their eyes started to slowly water, and they sniffed.

"We…" Hikaru said, adopting a choked voice. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. "Had a horrible dream that you were dead!"

Kaoru nodded as he sneezed into a handkerchief. He picked up with a strangled voice and forced hiccups, "We…-hic- were scared-!"

"That you got hit by a car on your way home!" the twins ended both pretending to cry into their sleeve/handkerchief. After more hiccups, sniffing, crying, they chanced a peek at the Fujioka. Being a gullible girl that she was, her face had softened.

"Well…it was just a dream right?"

'_Hehehehe...Bingo...she fell for it'_

"BUT!" Hikaru said, completely recovered from the cry. He slid into his seat and smiled grandly. "We see that you're fine now and you're not hurt at all!"

Kaoru mimicked his brother's movements and then placed a hand on her shoulder. He said happily, his voice being equipped with a dangerous edge, "We wouldn't have to kill the car driver for running you over!"

"You guys…" she muttered under her breath, as she rolled her eyes.

**

* * *

--Second Year Halls: Second Period**

"Have you heard? Ohtori-kun's absent! It's his first time not coming to school!" a lot of people whispered. Tamaki had been walking down the halls to his next classroom to only hear more people talking about Kyouya's absence that day.

Even Tamaki had been wondering where his best friend was. If he could ever see him again…he would ask. When Kyouya's absent something had to have happened…something major…

The next period hadn't started yet, so Tamaki had thought of a great idea. Maybe…he could call Kyouya and ask him what the problem is! A great idea that graced his fragile and dense mind.

Tamaki ran into the bathroom and immediately enclosed himself in a stall. Taking out his cell phone from his bag, he dialed Kyouya's number quickly and placed the phone to his ear. There was the monotone ring to it and then a –k-chak-.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki exclaimed into the phone not giving anytime for the receiver to answer. "How are you? Where are you? How come you're not at school? Did something happen with your family? Or did something happen to you? Why aren't you replying? Can you-"

"…-kchak-…-beep…beep-" 

…

"Wha…?"

**

* * *

--Host Club: Temporarily Closed**

There was dead silence as the six club members sat at their usual meeting table. The twins were boringly playing games, Honey was eating cake, Mori was sitting there being deep in thought, Haruhi was reading the bloodshed part of _Hummingbird_, and Tamaki was thinking of all the possible scenarios that would result in Kyouya not coming to school. He could be dead…

At last, after sitting there for almost half an hour, Honey spoke up. "Where's Kyou-chan?"

"Wagah!" Tamaki screamed, smashing his head onto the table. The twins broke out from their games and stared at Tamaki who was still in the position of a limp doll. The Suoh was shuddering as the thought of Kyouya was brought up before the club.

"Nanda, Dono? What's the matter?" 

The drama king grabbed his head in distress and yelled, "My god, Kyouya's gone! I haven't seen him today! What if Mommy's gone forever?! Did he transfer? I tried calling him! He wouldn't answer! He might be…" His ocean-blue eyes widened as he gasped. "DEAD!"

The last word immediately reminded the twins of the bookshelf. It did smash on Haruhi, but she appeared fine that day…so…that meant…

Their golden eyes widened and they shouted in half-mock panic. "NO WAY!!! MOMMY'S DEAD?!"

"HE **IS**?!" Tamaki screamed at them, tears starting to run out of his eyes. They paused in their scream fest and stared at each other.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING US?! WE DON'T KNOW!!! WE THOUGHT YOU KNEW!" 

"I DUNNO! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS KNEW WHAT HAPPENED TO MOMMY!"

"Hah?!" 

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING!!!" Tamaki yelled, ending the fest by slamming his head onto the table. The twins winced imagining how painful it would have hurt.

"He's fine, sempai," Haruhi interrupted, turning her gaze to look at Tamaki. "He just…got hurt in an accident."

"HURT?!" Tamaki, who popped up from the table, and the twins, who looked in her direction, yelled in unison. The twins took some time to absorb what happened.

OHH, the bookshelf. Kyouya probably got hurt while saving her or something like that. They would congratulate him…but they could never let anyone know that they were…stalking them.

Haruhi gave them an empty stare before going back to her book. "Yes, he was hurt. And…"

She trailed on wondering what she should say it in front of them. Taking a deep breath she said, "His head, arm, and back got injured so I guess he wouldn't come to school for a while."

"Oh," everyone said. There was more silence until Haruhi stood up from her seat. She grabbed her school bag nearby and proceeded to the door.

"I'm going home to study and maybe visit Kyouya-sempai," she muttered. Tamaki also stood up from his chair and he took his bag, looking at the others as if saying that they were dismissed, Tamaki left after Haruhi.

"Haruhi," the Suoh called out once they had gotten out in the halls. The Fujioka turned around and looked at him questioning. "Do you mind if I come with you?"

Haruhi blinked and looked at him. She asked, "Why's that? Don't you have homework to do?"

"Well!" His face immediately turned red once he got a whiff of the strong scent. Tamaki stammered, "I-I want to see how Kyouya's doing!"

"No, I mean…are you going to follow me home?" Haruhi asked, more like demanded. But the next second she wished she hadn't asked, because that look on Tamaki's face was sparkling. It was sparkling like she had just suggested a wonderful and good idea. And she did. She held a groan as his eyes started to shine.

"Can I? Can I? I would love to visit Ranka-san again; it has been so long-"

"No," Haruhi said, turning around to leave. Tamaki instantly caught up with her and asked.

"Why not, daughter? Daddy has to pay respects to the _other_ Daddy," Tamaki said, he caught her hand and enclosed it with his own. The Suoh gave her his puppy eyes and pouted. "O. Ne. Ga. I?"

"Fine, fine," Haruhi gave in, pushing the blond away from her. "And after we do our homework we're visiting Kyouya-sempai."

"Yes! We'll visit Mommy! We have to see how he's doing!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and started to walk out of the halls with Tamaki tailing her while spouting things about 'seeing Kyouya' and things like 'Mommy needs comfort!' and etc.

And guess what?

Yup.

The twins would be watching.

**

* * *

--Extra Insert... **

To ensure their pleasure of watching each Host's direct their love to Haruhi, the Hitachiins has done the unthinkable. If that meant planting cameras around anywhere that was possible then they would do it.

If you think they didn't catch the footage that happened in the hospital, then you're wrong. They did, not saying how, but they have broken the laws of physics and of the world. They weren't intelligent like Kyouya but they managed to hack into every single camera.

How? Oh…I never really made a reason how they did it, they just did. And right now, the twins are watching and eavesdropping on Tamaki and Haruhi. And how? Again, I won't say how. It looks like the twins have the upper advantage here and they love using cameras for their enjoyment. Did they camera plant Ranka's house?

Hmm…could it be…that some force is on work here?

Or is it…just the power of the 'Unscrupulous Twins'?

Or to get them to expand their power of cameras…did they persuade/threaten/blackmail people to do their dirty work for them?

You know...I make them sound so evil…

**

* * *

--Fujioka Residence... **

_K-chak_

"Otousan's not home, Tamaki-sempai. So try not to make a mess here," Haruhi said as she opened the door. Everything inside was dark, and the Fujioka flicked the lights open. Tamaki followed in and took off his school shoes.

"A very homey feeling you have here, daughter," Tamaki commented as he walked onto the wooden floor. Haruhi turned around to look at Tamaki instead she saw something else, her eyes widened as Tamaki received a full head blow with a shoe. "Aguh!"

"Otousan!" she gasped, as the redheaded Ranka folded his arms as Tamaki slithered onto the floor. "Where did you come from?!"

The okama slapped the shoe against his hand and the vein that was pulsing on his forehead had suddenly disappeared.

"Oh, Haruhi! I missed you so much!" He walked right over Tamaki and took Haruhi's hands, his skirt swaying against his legs. "You know how I worry when you come home **alone**. It makes me feel quite scared of you being **kidnapped**, or **molested**, or worse!" His eyes shot a death glare at Tamaki. "_Stalked by a worthless vermin_."

A sweat drop formed on Haruhi's head as her father led her to the table to sit down on. Ranka pulled out tea cups and poured tea into it.

"Dear Haruhi, I can't dare leave you alone here. There is a possible threat to-" His eyes flashed at Tamaki who was pulling himself towards them. "**CLOSET PERVERTS**." He looked at Haruhi sweetly and placed a hand on his womanly face. "And just think of the **harm** they might do."

Haruhi sweat dropped, as she looked at Tamaki. Yeah, her father was implying him. Poor guy there was a shoe mark on his head.

"Etto, hello…Ranka-san," the Suoh said nervously as he made himself acknowledged at the small table. A vein popped on the cross dresser's face.

"Oh dear, Tamaki-kun," Ranka cooed politely. "I didn't see you at all!" His face turned dark and he asked threateningly, "How **are** you?"

"F-Fine," Tamaki said. Haruhi's father pushed the burning tea pot next to Tamaki's hand causing him to yelp. "AGH!"

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, Tamaki-kun," he said feigning an apologic look. "May I ask why you were so nice in accompany my daughter home?"

Tamaki was starting to sweat underneath Ranka's killer gaze. "I was thinking that we'd go visit Kyouya…in the hospital…together."

There was an audible crack emitting from Ranka's clenched fists. He had gritted his teeth as he kept his utmost dazzling smile. "Oh…really?"

"Otousan, Tamaki-sempai is telling the truth," Haruhi interrupted as she gotten her books out from her bag. "Kyouya-sempai's in the hospital and we're thinking of visiting him."

"So desu ne?" Ranka asked, his entire evil aura gone. Tamaki was saved. Oh god thank you for Haruhi!

**

* * *

--Hitachiin Household**

"You know, Hikaru…it'd be fun if Dono kissed her," Kaoru joked as he watched Ranka under go his usual over protectiveness with Haruhi.

It was Hikaru's turn to do their homework that day, and he muttered distractedly, "I thought he already did."

"Funnier if it was on the lips," Kaoru said, as he sat up from his laptop. He read the Japanese Kanji that was on the bottom of the screen. It was a high-techy thing, so Kaoru could read the conversation they were having. That way, no earphones could get in their way of attacking the computer.

Hikaru grumbled something inaudible but Kaoru didn't mind. The younger twin looked at Hikaru who was fumbling with his homework. "Distracted much? Or are you scared that Dono might just take Haruhi away?"

"Kaoru, you said that this project wouldn't do anything serious," Hikaru said, his golden eyes now on Kaoru. He lost his serious composure when he saw Kaoru laughing to himself. "What's wrong?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! DONO GOT WHACKED IN HIS FACE!!!" Kaoru laughed while wiping the tears that were coming out of his eyes. Hikaru frowned at his brother who obviously had a better time in surveying the pair. "OH MY GOD, DONO GOT STEPPED ON!"

"Kaoru, this isn't fair. Why am I stuck doing homework while you laugh your ass off?" the older twin asked, his stare demanding an answer. Kaoru only rolled around the bed while chuckling madly ignoring his question.

The younger twin tried gasping for air as he was sent into another fit of giggles by what Ranka was doing to their Lord. Hikaru stared at Kaoru, the thin line of his mouth twisting into a wicked smile.

Immediately getting out from his chair, Hikaru pounced onto the laughing twin and went to pin him down. He leaned down so that their faces were only inches away. Kaoru was starting to break out of his laughing fit and he stared at his older brother with wide eyes. "You know, Kaoru, it hurts me to know that you're having so much fun with something other than me."

"…Hikaru, we're not at the club," Kaoru said a bit fearfully, and he attempted to get out from underneath Hikaru's body. With another wicked smile from Hikaru, Kaoru gave a nervous giggle. "Etto, how about-?"

"You do it."

"_No," _Kaoru deadpanned. He attempted to sit up but Hikaru pushed him back down onto the bed, locking both of Kaoru's wrists over his head with his own hand. In an almost menacing tone, the younger twin warned, "Hikaru. Don't. You. Dare."

Hikaru's face turned innocent but still kept that strange grin. In an almost sweet angelical voice, Hikaru said, while his hand brushed against Kaoru's side. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Please elaborate, dearie."

**

* * *

--Fujioka Residence...**

"Tamaki-sempai…" Haruhi chanced to break the silence. The blond looked up from his homework and stared at her hopefully. Giving a rather long sigh, she said blandly. "Can you please help me?"

"Oh I'd love to, daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed happily taking Haruhi's algebra book. The Fujioka twiddled with her pen between her fingers. She had fought the temptation of asking the Suoh for help on her homework because she insisted, to herself, that only asking him for help would be stroking his ego.

And yeah, she needed his help now. The drama king was one step higher of intelligence because of age so he could easily do the problem. "Oh yes, this. I had trouble with it when I was a first-year. Kyouya helped me with it, after I asked him to explain it."

"That's very nice, Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi said, obviously having no interest in what he had said. "Can you please…"

"Of course, you see X is the equal of 9 and-" Tamaki continued pointing to several numbers. He scribbled a formula and continued. "If Y is 10, the empty blank in the parentheses-"

'_I wonder if Tamaki-sempai has a big ego…' _Haruhi thought, half paying attention so that Tamaki wouldn't grow mushrooms in her house again. Noticing that the Suoh had stopped his speech of it, Haruhi immediately snapped out of her thoughts.

"Ah…so the number inside of the parentheses is…6?"

There was an awkward silence. Tamaki shook his head. "No, you're not getting it! Now listen, I know this is so difficult on your mind, Haruhi, but you will learn to love algebra-"

"Since when did I say I hated it?"

"-And you'll find it as easy as slicing a knife through hot butter-"

"Sempai, you can't slice a knife through something that's melted."

"-after you learned the steps-"

"I **know** the steps."

"Tsk, and the rest of your problems are done wrong as well-"

"Oh god, Tamaki-sempai, they are not wrong-"

"Oh but they are! If this is the value of-"

"Sempai. Shut. Up. Please."

…

"But they are wrong, Haruhi. See?" Tamaki protested pointing to a number that obviously made no sense to the equation. Letting Haruhi examine the problem again, she slapped her hand on her face.

"I was calculating how much yen I still owed the club."

Tamaki placed down the book and stared at her in confusion. "But I don't get it! Why would you put it there? The sensei may think it's the answer and mark up your page! And you will get an embarrasing grade on this sheet!"

"Tamaki-sempai…it's in the **corner** for a reason."

* * *

A/N: Not much of a nice moment. xDDDDD Dun worry, a friend of mine (Koko Roco) suggested a nice moment for me to use in the next chapter. Btw, did I hint incestual relationship between the twins?! O.O 

And you'll have to see what they'll do in the next chapter. Do you guys need me to scream for reveiws again?! O.O

_-From the closet you can hear whispering- _

_"Dude, guys, give the damn author reveiws!" one hissed. It turns out it was Hikaru. "That damn little girl won't stop putting us in torture!" _

_"Torture?! Making you do that to me in the next chap, isn't torture for you!" the other image hissed. _

_-Author walks up to the broom closet and slams it shut-_

Hahahaha. Torture. :3 Sweet heavenly torture...Well, I'll be damned. :P

_"REVEIWS!!!" _

_-kicks closet door- _

:D Hehehehe. Never mind my beautiful closet. . Sometimes it never learns to shut up.

-Ja!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I. AM. VERY. SORRY!

But I got writer's block in the nick of time. xF So it took more longer for me to write this chapter. I'm very sorry of how this chapter will turn out crappy. Dx

To me...writing TamaHaru is forbidden. x.x I can't seem to touch/write that pairing as well as I can do the others...weird, isn't it? o.o Okay, you know what?

I'm getting sick of the divider. Dx I'm not gonna use 'im. They're so effing annoying. O.O

Disclaimer: I don't own characters.

**--------------Hitachiin Household**

An eruption of laughter came from inside of the twins' room.

"HIKARU! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaoru struggled to squirm away from his older brother who had already started to tickle him on the sides of his stomach. "STOP! STOP! HAHAHAHAHA!!! OW-OW-OW! MY-MY STOMACH HURTS! HAHAHAHAHA! S-STOP!"

Hikaru was having the time of his life, as he watched his brother wiggle constantly in laughter. It was fun, he admitted. Kaoru's wrist had torn away from its locked position and so now the older Hitachiin could delight his brother with both of his hands. Although he wouldn't say that Kaoru was exactly enjoying the tickle-fest…

Kaoru was twisting this way and that trying to avoid Hikaru's hands that were attacking his most ticklish places. There were many ranges of laughter that Hikaru heard.

He heard Kaoru scream in a sort of high-pitched voice for a while only for it to go back into a normal chortle, he found that actually funny; there was a time where Hikaru heard a gurgle in the back of Kaoru's throat as if he was choking on his own spit, Hikaru was scared that he brother could suffocate; and there was a silent laughter where nothing escaped the younger twin's lips, that laugh interested him the most.

Nonetheless, the younger Hitachiin kept his laughter up as he tried to fight off his brother to actually breathe. Yes, Kaoru couldn't **breathe**! He could die you know!

With a powerful shove, Hikaru was thrown off the bed but he wouldn't fall off without taking something (or someone) with him. The twins fell onto the floor with a heavy thud, Kaoru lying tiredly on top of his elder twin. They didn't move for a long while.

"You evil," Kaoru gasped, as he tried to catch his breath. The younger twin rolled off from Hikaru and took in a long breath that seemed heaven to his lungs…or something like that.

"Little monster?" Hikaru said between his light breathless laughs. The older twin rolled onto his stomach and propped up his head with his hand. "Really Kaoru, you have a lot of weird ways of laughing."

Kaoru looked at him as Hikaru toyed with his light brown hair. "How so?"

"Oh…I dunno, there was a part where you screamed," Hikaru said teasingly. Kaoru blushed and frowned at Hikaru.

"Shut up," he said bluntly as he sat up from the floor. The younger twin grinned lopsidedly at Hikaru, "Get back to homework, Hikaru."

…

"Please, can you do it?"

"I did it yesterday!"

"Aw you're no fun," Hikaru pouted as he climbed back onto his chair. Kaoru sat back onto the bed while he combined his fingers through his messed up hair. Putting the laptop in a better position, Kaoru said wistfully.

"All fun and games won't make your brain grow."

"Cheh…" Hikaru replied as he started on the tedious task of working on the homework.

**--------------Fujioka Residence**

"I asked Otousan to get back to work, because obviously he was needed there," Haruhi said, as she came out of her bedroom. She flattened her navy blue t-shirt and brushed her khaki cargo pants.

Haruhi then led the Suoh into the kichen. The brunette began searching through the cupboards for things. "I was thinking of making Kyouya-sempai cupcakes for an apology."

"Why yes! Home-made goods are the best gift for-…apology?" Tamaki asked, breaking out of his bubbly mood. Haruhi paused from getting the cupcake pan from the cupboard and she stayed silent. "…Haruhi? What apology?"

"Well, Kyouya-sempai saved me in that little accident yesterday," Haruhi said, while putting the pan on an empty space on the counter. "He got hurt because he…protected me."

Tamaki's eyes widened slightly in admiration, and he exclaimed happily. "Isn't that so? Okaasan never did anything like that before!" The second-year placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder and gave a large smile. "It shouldn't be an apology for Kyouya! It should be a sign of gratitude!"

Haruhi smiled at the comfort and ducked out from ocean-eyed male's arms.

"Alright, Tamaki-sempai. Let's begin," Haruhi said taking out a box of cake mix. The Drama King seemed entranced by the large bowl, measuring cup, cupcake pan, small little paper forms of a cupcake, oil, and eggs. "Sempai? What are you doing with that egg?"

"Oh but Haruhi! You're going to kill the poor baby chicken that's inside this egg, am I right!?" Tamaki exclaimed, protecting the food product with both of his hands. Haruhi stared at him weirdly as he petted the white egg with his hand gently. "Don't you worry little Eggy-chan. You'll grow up to be a fine chicken one day..."

"Sempai…" Haruhi said weakly. "It's an egg for Kami's sake, it's an **ingredient**. Everyone eats **EGGS**…" The Fujioka tried prying the egg away from his hand. In a desperate measure, Haruhi added, "There's a dozen more in the fridge so go and hug those-"

She was interrupted with a large an inhuman gasp. Tamaki was winded by what she said and he immediately shrunk into the corner while staring at her as if she was wielding a dangerous weapon. "TWELVE!?! I CANNOT STAND IT FOR MY DAUGHTER TO BE A MURDERER OF CHICKEN EGGS!!!"

Tamaki blew open the fridge and hugged the compartment where the eggs were stored. "You poor babies!"

"Sempai!" Haruhi yelled while trying to yank him away from the fridge. She succeeded and slammed the refrigerator door shut. "We need to make cupcakes so that we can give them to Kyouya-sempai. Can you please pull yourself together?"

Looking at Tamaki's sulking form on the floor, Haruhi sighed and decided to pry his mind off of the products. She lied, "The eggs…are already dead." Tamaki gasped. "And…the mother hens don't care about their eggs." He gasped again. "The little baby chicks are in heaven, and left their corpses here." Tamaki started to sob. "And we are to eat them."

"That's horrible, Haruhi!"

"I knew lying was my weak area," Haruhi mumbled to herself. Tamaki watched fearfully as she banged the egg against the pot, he bit down on his knuckle. Haruhi split it open and allowed the yolk and egg white to fall into the bowl with a…

_Plop_

"Is that what an egg is supposed to look like?" Tamaki asked. Obviously, he hadn't seen a raw egg before in his life. He always thought of them as little cute fluffy chickens that were sleeping inside of the shell. "…They don't look very 'chick' like to me."

"Exactly what I was saying," Haruhi said, as she dumped a whole pack of the cake mix into the bowl. Tamaki watched in wonder as the egg white was coated with the pink powder. "We should've put the mix in first but that won't change anything."

Haruhi looked at Tamaki with a smile. "I'm going to teach you how to make it, is that fine?"

"Yeah," he said, returning to warm smile. Haruhi nodded as she cracked the other egg into the bowl. "What now?"

"A measuring cup," Haruhi said, holding up a cup with numbers planted on a side. She poured oil into it until it was at the right number. "After pouring it we have to put it into a bowl." The first year demonstrated by pouring it into the bowl of cupcake batter. "Can you get two cups of water?"

"Okay," Tamaki said, walking over to the sink with a cup. He poured it into the bowl. Handing a whisk to the Suoh, the brunette motioned him to stir all the ingredients together. "Am I doing it right?"

"Not quite," said Haruhi, taking Tamaki's hand into hers and suggesting how the cupcake batter be properly whisked.

**--------------Hitachiin Household**

"Aw…how sweet," Kaoru cooed while he watched Haruhi teach Tamaki how to stir the mix of ingredients. He hummed to himself, ignoring the almost inaudible grumbles from his older brother.

"How could you torture me like this?"

"But it was you who wanted to monitor Kyouya-sempai and Haruhi yesterday." Kaoru tsked his brother with his index finger. "So it's only fair that it's my turn today."

Sighing again, Hikaru went back to their algebra homework. He heard little delighted sentence coming from his younger twin…like Kaoru was somewhat spiting him. Cursing his homework, Hikaru once tried to concentrate on the homework.

"Oh kami, Kaoru can you ever stop it?" he asked, an irritated tone edging his voice. Hikaru stared at Kaoru who was smiling patiently at him. Somehow that image seems so wrong. Kaoru was smiling while Hikaru was suffering the hell of homework.

"Stop what, my dear older brother?" the younger Hitachiin asked sweetly. He was very aware that his older twin was getting pissed at the fact that he had to do homework. But that couldn't be helped…right?

"You know, giving me that stare won't get the homework done," Kaoru pointed out, failing to succumb to his twin's pouting face. Hikaru only frowned at his little brother as he turned back to the laptop. "Hikaru…if you don't finish our homework by tonight, I'll never show you the footage of Haruhi and Dono."

He paled, while reluctantly turning back to his notebook. "Hai, hai, Kaoru," he muttered mechanically. Kaoru beamed.

"Now that's the spirit."

--**------------Fujioka Residence**

"Alright! Now we have to wait for twenty to thirty minutes," Haruhi exclaimed, while tossing aside a paper towel. Tamaki had gotten the pleasure of licking the spoon in which they used to pour the cupcake mix into the pan.

Haruhi couldn't help but laugh at his childish behavior of enjoying a batter-covered spoon. "Does it taste okay?"

"It tastes very grand, Haruhi," he commented while licking the spoon again. Tamaki gave a smile, "I had fun! Could you teach me how to make home-made cookies?"

The Fujioka laughed lightly as she leaned against the counter. She tilted her head so that she could look at the blond besides her. "Maybe sometime later. We caused too much mess in the kitchen."

"I would love to help you clean!" He exclaimed flicking his strawberry batter covered spoon in the air. Without warning it landed right on Haruhi's face, and she didn't even notice anything. "Haruhi…you have."

"What?"

Tamaki blushed. Oh yes, he got a whiff of the strawberry. "Etto…" Tamaki leaned in wanting to lick the batter off from her face.

"Sempai?"

Oh no, oh no! This is happening like the first time, Tamaki thought at the back of his head. Whenever Haruhi talked…he would have the want…urge…and desire to display his affection towards her. Putting his hand on her head, he held her still as he bent down so that their faces were level.

"…Etto…" was all Haruhi said, before she was silenced when a tongue gently started to lick the corner of her mouth where the strawberry paste was. A blush crept up her face as she felt the tongue dragging ever so slowly against her skin.

It felt cold.

And of course…Tamaki didn't know what the heck he was doing.

Meanwhile…oh yes, you know what's coming…

--**------------Hitachiin Household**

"**JACKPOT**!" Kaoru suddenly yelled, while punching fists into the air. "WOOT! I GOT IT! I GOT IT! THE ELUSIVE FOOTAGE OF DONO DOING **THAT** WITH HARUHI!!!"

"What? What? What happened?!" Hikaru abruptly asked, as he leapt off the chair and onto the bed. Kaoru snatched away the laptop and stuck out his tongue at Hikaru, refusing to let his brother see. "Kaoru! Stop being evil!"

"I am evil!" the younger Hitachiin cried, as he distanced himself with his older brother. He dodged the attempts of his older brother and ran around the room waving the laptop carelessly in the air. "Have you done your homework, Hikaru?"

"Please?! I want to see what they're doing!" Hikaru yelled, while chasing his brother around the large room. "Onegai?! Kaoru! Just. One. Little. PEEK!"

"NEVER!!!" Kaoru shouted, and after that over dramatic word, he let out evil laughter. Being the reckless Hitachiin that Hikaru was, he attacked Kaoru during mid-run. "OOF!"

The two landed on their back and the laptop...

Yes, it flew out the window with a loud CRASH on their new glass.

The two stared at the hole in the glass.

Just right after their mother called the repairmen too.

Kaoru gave Hikaru a look at found he was staring at him as well.

"Bird excuse?" Kaoru asked, taking out a remote from his pockets.

Hikaru nodded at a camera that was pointing to the window, "Yeah."

The younger twin pressed the button on the remote as if he was watching a T.V

_Click _

Kaoru sat up and looked at the camera that had a red flash on the side. "It's recording."

"Very soon," Hikaru said nonchalantly as he got onto his feet.

_WHAM_

Feathers floated down from their window.

_Click_

"That's just animal abuse," Kaoru noted, as Hikaru walked back to his desk. The older Hitachiin slid into his seat and tapped the pen against the desk top.

"Well! Birds are stupid enough to do that."

Kaoru walked over to a drawer and pulled it open revealing a lot of laptops. He pulled one out and closed the drawers. Continuing the quiet atmosphere the younger Hitachiin brother collapsed onto the bed and opened the laptop.

And yes…

We're all thinking…

_Rich Bastards._

--**------------Fujioka Residence**

"T-Tamaki-sempai?" she stammered. Haruhi shivered when Tamaki's hand traveled up her back. The blond's eyes snapped open and he sprang apart from her.

"G-Gomenasai," Tamaki stuttered as he ripped himself away from her. He hid his blush with his hand and looked away. "I…wasn't thinking."

"Uh, why not we start cleaning up?" Haruhi suggested, her blush starting to subside.

"Of c-course! I'd love to help," Tamaki said taking the now empty bowl to the sink. "…I heard the terms of washing the dishes, but…how?" He glanced at the detergent bottle, a yellow sponge, and a green scrub pad.

Haruhi gave a 'You-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' look at him as she walked next to him at the sink. She took the bottle and green scrub into her hands. "Watch, we pour this here," she said while demonstrating it. "Give it a light squeeze. Pick up these and scrub it clean."

Tamaki observed her put the now sudsy bowl onto the other side of the two compartment sink. He felt something wet and dripping in his hands and saw that the green pad was placed there.

"You'll scrub those clean, I'll rinse it," Haruhi said, opening the water faucet. Tamaki noticed and began to pick up the measuring cup.

There was only the sound of rinsing water and several clangs of the dishes being placed on a rack to dry. Trying to break the silence, Tamaki started, "Where is Kyouya's hospital anyways?"

"Not too far, I figured," Haruhi answered. "It's just farther into the cities, so we can walk there and pick up a few things."

"Do you think he'd appreciate flowers?"

"I'm not really sure, but flowers really lighten up the hospital room."

"Balloons?"

"Possibly."

"How about chocolate?"

"I…think he'll give that to Honey-sempai."

"How bad are his injuries?"

"Ah…he almost bled to death, sempai."

"Oh. What caused the accident?"

"A bookshelf. It was tall too."

"Soka."

"Well, that's the last one right?"

"Yeah."

Tamaki rinsed the green pad and had placed it back where he had found it. He observed his fingers finding that it was obviously wrinkly. The blond was amazed, for he never thought a person with fair skin could easily get wrinkles on the fingers.

Maybe he could tell Kyouya of this amazing discovery. Maybe he would be able to show off the wrinkles to the twins and exclaim how unique he was! IT WOULD LAST-

"Oh, those?" Haruhi asked, noticing what Tamaki was staring at. "It'll return to normal soon."

And there goes his weird fantasies. Tamaki blinked blandly at it as he saw Haruhi pull out the cupcake tray. It was perfect pink bread sitting inside metal holes. The Suoh ogled at it as he smelled the delicious aroma.

"It smells wonderful, daughter!"

"Yeah, it does," Haruhi said as she rummaged through her shelves looking for gift bags where she could wrap the cup cakes in. As she turned around to face the blond haired teen, the Fujioka found that he was poking at one experimentally.

"Let's get some into this bag," Haruhi said holding up a see-through bag that could probably fit around five of the cupcakes. "And then we'll get to bring the rest to the club tomorrow."

"Excellent idea!" Tamaki chirped.

--**------------Hitachiin Household**

"Mm. Cupcakes," Kaoru said as he finished reading the subtitles. "We get to eat the cupcakes of love!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hikaru asked. He looked at his younger brother in disgust. "I never knew you actually enjoyed romantic pairings…blegh." He received a smile from his brother. "…Really…Kaoru…you're starting to creep me out."

"Oh yeah, I like it because…it's fun to watch. You know how much people would kill to be in our positions?" Kaoru asked, as he sat back from his laptop. Hikaru only gave him a look of uncertainty before going back to work.

"Yeah…whatever you say, Kaoru…"

"Hurry up with it, we have to go somewhere."

"Okay, I know."

--**------------Fujioka Residence**

"I left a note for Otousan not to eat our cupcakes," Haruhi informed Tamaki as she slipped on her shoes at the door. The brunette looked up at the Suoh and smiled, the awkward moment they had shared obviously wasn't on her mind. "Shall we go to the hospital?"

"Of course!" Tamaki said, slipping on his shoes. They had left the house, Haruhi made sure she locked the house and they begun on their walk to the hospital. Everything was quiet as they both walked down the streets.

--

"Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi said to break the silence. She took the second-year's sleeve and tugged him into a flower store. "Should we get flowers for Kyouya-sempai?"

Being delighted by his daughter's thoughtfulness, Tamaki smiled as he said, "Of course!"

Haruhi started to browse the store in search for something other than roses. Of course she knew that every Host Member was represented by a different color of rose, but that would be too ironic…

I mean…

Lavender Roses.

Yeah.

"Sempai, you're Kyouya-sempai's best friend and you known him longer," Haruhi said while they walked around a row of flowers. "You should know what kind of flowers he likes."

Taking a wild guess, Tamaki walked towards a bouquet of chrysanthemums. "This! I know he defiantly like this!"

"No."

"How come? He likes it," Tamaki asked. He didn't see why no one would like chrysanthemums for a gift. It's like instant…tea. All Kyouya had to do was pluck off the petals and boil it in hot water and he had tea.

And then Haruhi had to explain how the flowers aren't going to be used to brew tea. They finally settled to buy roses because Tamaki was insisting that everything at the store wasn't suited to Kyouya's taste.

Reluctantly, Haruhi agreed to it.

--**------------Hospital**

"Ohtori-sama, you have two visitors," a nurse said after knocking on the door. The raven-haired boy looked up from his book and nodded at the nurse. He already knew who were coming, probably Haruhi.

And it was highly likely that Tamaki tailed along.

_Knock, knock_

"Come in," he said, just as the door opened. Stepping in were two Hitachiins each holding a large balloon that said: Get well soon. Kyouya stared at the balloons as if it was a foreign specimen.

"Hi! Kyouya-sempai!" the twins chimed as they strolled in every so grandly. "We brought you balloons to liven up your dead-looking room!" 

"I like it dead-looking, thank you very much," he deadpanned. The hospitalized second-year made no effort of arguing when the twins tied the balloons to his bed stand. "What do you two want?"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him perkily. They chirped rather too enthusiastically, "Tell us how you did it!"

"Did what?" he asked, as he turned another page. Kyouya had no interest in what they were talking about, and he only paid half attention. By the way…what were the twins doing there anyways?

"How you got into that accident!!!" 

"Oh, just had a shelf come…pummeling down."

'_How…casual…' _

_Knock, knock_

"Come in," Kyouya called, as he flipped another page.

"KYOUYA!" Tamaki exclaimed immediately running over to the side of the bed. He shoved a bouquet of roses into the expressionless Kyouya's face. "You worried me when you didn't show up today-" His blue eyes wandered over to the twins who were grinning at him. "What are you two twins doing here?"

"To visit Kyouya-sempai!" 

"Nonsense! There must be a deeper meaning underneath it!"

"We just cared for Mommy!" 

"LIES!"

Haruhi, who had sweat dropped at the scene, walked towards the bed and sat on the chair. "Kyouya-sempai, how're you doing?" Haruhi asked, while ignoring the commotion going on between the Suoh and the Hitachiins.

"Fine, I'm guessing. My eye and arm still has problems though, but I think it's good enough so I can be discharged tomorrow, so in two days I can go back to school," he replied, placing down the book. Kyouya removed the roses from his stomach and placed it on his table.

"Do you want me to put the roses into a vase?" Haruhi asked. The Ohtori looked at the flowers in silence and then turned to Haruhi with a mysterious smile on his face.

"In fact, I rather let them wilt because of my dislike of roses, but not to be impolite…you may," Kyouya said a fake smile obviously on his face. He seemed more intimidating without his glasses on. The Fujioka sweat dropped as she grimly thought how Tamaki was very wrong about Kyouya's choice of flowers.

Maybe he didn't like any flowers, Haruhi thought as she took an empty vase off the table. Walking to the sink nearby, she filled it up with water and placed the 'disliked' flowers into it. Putting it back where it was, Haruhi had noticed that the twins had finally broken out of their teasing gig.

"Oh yes," Tamaki said bringing up the gift bag that had the cupcakes neatly stacked in. "Haruhi and I made you strawberry cupcakes!"

Kyouya's eyebrow rose as he stared at the bag that the Suoh was holding.

"Oh realleh?!" the twins asked grabbing it out of Tamaki's hands. "Dear us! Look how much there are! Five!" They looked at Haruhi. "Can we have one?"

"Yeah, seeing how there's five cupcakes," Haruhi said, as Hikaru and Kaoru took the bread out from the bag. As the bag was passed to Haruhi and Tamaki, they each took one before handing the last one to Kyouya.

"It actually tastes great! We thought Dono would spoil the taste!" 

Ignoring what the twins said, Tamaki bit into the cupcake and smiled childishly. "It's delicious, Haruhi!"

The girl nodded as she ate her cupcake as well. "It is."

The Ohtori stared at the bag and then looked up at Tamaki and Haruhi. He couldn't help but feel kind of…happy…but angry at the same time. It was like Haruhi and Tamaki belonged together but at the same time they don't.

He was contradicting and he knew it.

Kyouya took out the strawberry and inspected it before he took a bite. He blinked at it and realized that everyone was staring at him for his opinion. After chewing slightly, he had to acknowledge the weird taste in it. Why would everyone say that it was great when he tasted something funny in this one?

"Is it good?" Tamaki asked hopefully. Looking at his friend's blue sparkling eyes, Kyouya had to grin.

"Yeah, it's fine."

When it wasn't.

* * *

A/N: I hope you understand what the last part meant. You'll find out...I guess. In the next chapter. :D Okay. I want reveiws. Do you know how I get motivated to write?

Reveiws! Yes! Just pleace reveiw. T-T Give me a thought of how the chapter went, or if it was nice or not. IF other stuff!

Reveiws...o.o REVEIWS.

-jabs to the reveiw button- There's a reveiw button down there, and ya hafta use it! Ya 'ear me?! Reveiw buttons exists to give reveiws. Give me your thoughts, or would you prefer to leave me in the dark and keep your thoughts to yourself.

:F

Btw, questions...yes questions. Feel free to ask, because if there's enough of questions I may create another Bonus chapter. May just. Yeah.

-Ja. And...reveiw!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: GOMENE. Got busy the last few days. Barbecue, church, car-sick..xF Many stuff. So I couldn't update. So now. Bum. Bum. Bum. Honey Randomness!!!

I think I was high when I wrote this. It seems scary. o.o And majorly OOC that it could have been deemed stupid. T-T Excuse the mistakes, I was..uh...out that moment.

There's actually a small insert prologue clearing up the last part in the last chapter. :D I think it's angsty. Hehehehe.

Also..

Dedicated to my dear friend **Koko Roco.** Thanks a lot for motivation!

**ALSO: Because of what happened to a known friend of mines, I'm disabling Anonymous Reveiwers. Sorry guys, if someone flamed me. I'll make sure they receive much more than what they flamed me for.**

**I'd appreciate if you made an account, I'd love your opinions, so please make an account? Onegai? -**

Disclaimer: Nah, nah. I don't own anything here.

* * *

Contradicting. 

That's how I am. I pretend to be oblivious…when at the same time I knew everything. I don't want people to read me easily but at the same time I yearn for someone to understand. I feel love and hate towards the same person for the same reason. I can be happy but angry at the same time.

Something that is so great is faltered. Something that is precious is at the same time rubbish. I lie to myself but I know the dark truth. I know it and embrace it but at the same time I want it to disappear. And then when someone asks me…

"Is everything alright?"

It's fine. Everything's fine.

_When I know it wasn't. _

**-----------------------------------------**

Kyouya stared long and hard out the window as he sat in a chair. His head was fine but his eye hadn't healed yet. It probably had been cut deeply. The raven-haired boy leaned back against the cushion of the chair and stared as the trees rustled.

Something. Was. Up.

Something controlled him to protect Haruhi that day of the accident, and he never encountered something like that. What was it that made him fling himself over the girl without further thought?

That day in the library…he felt a lurching in his stomach and his face heat up. Kyouya was sure to hide his emotions really well, but something…something made it escape. Kyouya let his thoughts wander to the twins…and their strange behavior…of…looking at Haruhi.

…

"Can't be," Kyouya said, brushing the topic aside.

**-------------------------------------------After every class period ended…**

Haruhi slowly walked towards the Host Club her head obvious up in the clouds. She had been dazzled by the ending of the exclusive _Hummingbird_, and it made her think of how the next book by the same authoress would be.

She needed to seriously get some time alone and read. The Fujioka was content of the silence the twins were giving her now. They had seemed to have lost their energetic drive that day and only muttered a: "Ohayo." Before slumping on the desk to fall asleep.

Moving in a slower walking pace than Haruhi, the twins groaned to themselves and heaved a huge sigh.

"I don't feel like being evil today…" Hikaru murmured, eye bags underneath his eyes. "Homework kept us late…"

Kaoru complained in a lazy voice as he rubbed his eyes. "Me too. And it was your fault."

"Fine it was my fault. Who's next in the cycle?" Hikaru asked, dragging his sentences out slowly.

The younger twin tried to remember and he absently muttered, "…After Kyouya-sempai was Dono…after Dono…would be…"

"Honey-sempai?"

"…"

"…"

They exchanged panic stricken looks as Haruhi disappeared in through the doors.

The twins slapped their hands to their faces and groaned in unison.

"Oh god no." 

**-------------------------------------------Host Club: Temporarily Closed. **

Everyone had been sitting at a guest table except Honey who was bouncing around.

"HARU-CHAN!" Honey cried, latching himself to Haruhi's arm. "How are you, neh?! How's Kyou-chan!" He sniffed in the air. "IS THAT CUPCAKES?!"

"H-Honey-sempai?" Haruhi said nervously. Honey snagged a whiff of the strawberry and cake. His eyes started to spin and finally as it returned back to normal, his eyes fluttered and started to close. The senior fell onto the floor, his body as rigid as a stick.

Everyone's gaze landed on Honey. Tamaki was wondering if Honey just became tired. Mori was staring. Haruhi was wondering what happened to her sempai. The twins were staring at him wondering if he died.

A small chuckle escaped Honey's lips.

Everyone jumped back as far as their chairs could and flinched as Honey's eyes started to open.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" he cackled madly, his eyes dangerously shining. Everyone's eyes flew open and they took a cautious scoot away, even Mori had become grim when his cousin burst into fits of maniacal laughter.

The blond senior hopped on his feet and threw his hands into the air. "KABONG!!!" he screamed while breaking off into a run. Honey zoomed around the room while laughing at the top of his voice. "WEE! WEE! WEE! I LIKE CHOCOLATE!!! CHOOOCOOOLAAATEEEEE!!! I LOVE-"

_WHAM_

The five Host members flinched as the blur came to a screeching halt…and flat on his face as well. Only slight twitches were the signs of life that he gave. He started to mumble inaudible words, but only: chocolate, mint, France, plane, parachutes, and caramel dipping were clear in his speech.

"Honey-sempai?!" Haruhi asked, as said person refused to move from his position. A hand smashed against the ground and caused a crack in the floor, Honey's shoulders shook as laughter built in his throat.

Tamaki, the twins, Mori, and Haruhi clapped their hands over their ears. But that didn't even help at all. Because they could still hear Honey's strange laughter. He was on his feet and cackling madly while falling over onto the floor.

His fingers twitched as it was in the air.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he screamed, while rolling on the floor. The twin's eyes widened in horror as well everyone's as Honey started rolling high speed around the floor. There was dust spraying up from the floor as Honey rolled past the table while laughing like a psychopath.

"HOLY FISH PASTE!" Honey giggled randomly as he rolled past the five members again. Mori was too terrified of Honey's behavior to separate him from the floor. Honey and the floor. It looked like Honey was best friends with it.

OH THE PAIN MORI MUST'VE FELT!

Poor guy.

"BUM, BUM, BUM!" Honey said dramatically before he burst into giggles while clutching Usa-chan with him. He froze in mid-roll and stared at the ceiling.

…

The now distorted Honey stood up from the floor and brushed his pants sophisticatedly and walked towards a table. Everyone relaxed slightly. Tamaki let out a sigh of relief, the twins were wondering why he suddenly stopped in his sugar rush, Haruhi was like…hah?, and Mori…

Well Mori was happy his cousin found the sense that rolling on the floor madly was **bad**. He was deep in relief that the Haninozuka had stopped acting insane though.

Placing Usa-chan on a chair of a small table, he took a seat on the opposite side of it. He said very quietly, "It's time…our usual gathering with Usa-chan…"

He closed his eyes and silence ensued. It popped back open again.

"Usa-chan, do you want some tea?" Honey asked sweetly, as he held up a tea cup in front of his bunny. Everyone sighed in relief knowing that Honey was finally acting normal, they went back to their serene tea-sipping ritual.

"Yes?" Honey asked cutely. "Here!"

SPLSH

The five Host members paused in raising their teacups to their mouths when Honey just splashed tea all over the bunny's face. They only blinked as Honey carried on a conversation with the inanimate object.

"Did you like it?!" Honey asked. His eyes grew large. "Yes?!"

Sweat drops appeared on their heads, and they put the teacups to their mouths. Everyone took a drink just when Honey exclaimed.

"HONTO?! I ADDED CAKE TO EVERYONE'S TEA!"

**SPURT**

…

"YOU LOVE IT?!" Honey cried, as he fingered a plate. He threw a cake at Usa-chan's face and smudged it in good. He cried in a high-pitch voice. "TRY SOME STRAWBERRY CAKE!!!"

Anyways…

Everyone moaned as they spat out their tea on the table. Mori had just cupped his mouth with his hands, forbidding himself from throwing up on the table. Honey was oblivious to the member's disgust. To remove the bad taste from their mouths they reached over to grab cookies and sweets.

Honey carefully removed the plate from Usa-chan's face, and patted it on the end. "Was it good?!"

They bit into it.

"HONTO!? I SWORE I PUT TOO MUCH SALT IN IT!!!"

**BLGH**

They spat it back out rather ungracefully.

"WAII!!! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Honey cried, grabbing the bunny into his arms. He didn't care about the bunny having cake layering its face heavily, or when half his face was buried into the cream, and when he pulled away, he looked scary.

The group now tried to escape, they were stalking to the door quietly. With wide eyes, Honey turned towards the group. "Ta…kashi…Usa-chan wants…more candy…"

They froze.

Poor Mori, the remaining four thought. In a second, Honey was in front of Mori. Drool was dripping out of his mouth like some hungry predator, and his eyes widened into a sinister look. He hissed while lunging himself at the group. **"CANDY!"**

"AIEEEE!!!"

No, that wasn't Mori. That was Tamaki and the twins with a small gasp contribution from Haruhi. They all hid behind Mori and screamed.

"SAVE US!!!"

"Mitsukuni," Mori said seriously, feeling that his lower classmen's safety was his responsibility. He can't let his cousin murder people, it'd put a bad name on the 'Lovely Item'. "There's…" His eyes narrowed dangerously. His finger rose and pointed in the pile of 'salted sweets' in which they had a taste in before.

…

"…candy at that table."

"**RAWR!" **Honey screamed as he attacked the table. It snapped in half as he started to devour the sweets even thought it was salty. Everyone sweat dropped as Honey disappeared among the white tablecloth and beneath the cookies, donuts, and things.

The five members slowly inched away, using Mori as their human shield. He didn't seem to object but just was dragged along because he was acting much like a stick...

Sturdy...stick...

After an audible snap from somewhere unknown, Honey's head popped up.

They paused in mid-step.

He stared at them with his chocolate wide eyes, his pursed lips turned into a large smile without once showing a tooth. That sent shivers up their spines and Honey stayed in that strange expression before falling backwards onto the floor.

"Ara, Honey-sempai…fell down?" Tamaki asked peeking from Mori's shoulder. The twins stared at the lump on the floor and dared venture any further to investigate the possibly dead Honey. What would Kyouya say?

'_Losing our Loli-shota character brought us down by thirty-five percent. And that is not good.' _

Talk about calculating.

Mori decided to take the risk and he slowly approached the senior who hadn't moved from the floor. The quite teen bent over to see that Honey's eyes were still open and his mouth in that same strange expression.

The group huddled behind him and looked at Honey, all of them shivering at the sight of him.

"Huhuhuhuhuhu…"

Tamaki and the twins shrank back using Mori as a barrier, while Haruhi took an intimidated step back.

"Waii…" he muttered before conking out to sleep. Hikaru and Kaoru slid next to the sleeping form and poked Honey experimentally. If he was dead, they'd be fried…that is if Kyouya found out that it was their fault that caused this entire mess.

The Hitachiin brothers gulped at the thought.

"Kukuku."

The twins sprang away from the shaking senior, and hid behind the Morinozuka. "Is Honey-sempai a zombie?" 

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SALT! SALT! SALT!" he rolled around the floor while laughing. Honey gurgled in laughter and then a high-pitch scream rumbled from his throat. "SUGAAAHHH! SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"WAAH!!!" Everyone screamed as they broke into a run around the room, Mori pushing the other four along.

"ME WANT CHOCOLATE!!!" Honey screamed while rolling madly after them. "GIMME! GIVE ME THE PEANUT BUTTER!!!"

Honey ended up banging into a table leg and he staggered around once he got on his feet. His eyes made gazes at the five Hosts and he began running towards them. "SUAAAAAAAAAR!!!!"

"OH MY GOD!!! SOMEONE SHOOT HONEY-SEMPAI WITH A TRANQUILIZER!!!" the twins cried as they tried to keep up with Mori's pace.

And as they ran around the room, Tamaki tripped flat on his face. The twins' eyes widened and they yelled in distress, "NO DONO!!!"

"HARUHI! IF I DIE, PLEASE TAKE CARE OF MOMMY AND YOUR OLDER BROTHERS!!!"

"NO DONO!!! DON'T DIE!!!" 

"TAKE CARE-"

He was silence when Honey ran over him. They looked at the shoe mark on his head. The twins winced in unison. "Ooh, overkill."

Mori grabbed Haruhi and a twin underneath his arms and proceeded to run. The remaining twin followed after in a mad dash. They ran into a room and Hikaru slammed it shut while Mori took his brother and Haruhi to safety.

"Mori-sempai, aren't you able to calm Honey-sempai?!" Haruhi asked the running senior. They were interrupted when the door blasted open and Honey stomped inside, each step making a loud thud.

"RAWR!" he screamed, running towards them. Mori, with his quick thinking stepped aside, and Honey rammed into a table. They sweat dropped and tried to distance themselves far from Honey. "TAKASHI!!! I WANT CANDY!"

"We have no candy," he replied stoically, as he prepared to open the window. It was firmly stuck; obviously their window couldn't be open that easily. What would Mori do-

CRASH

Never mind; he just bashed a fist into the window. He grabbed Kaoru's collar and readied to throw him out the window despite Hikaru's screeches and yells. Honey climbed onto his feet and emitted an ear-splitting laughter.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HEEEEEEEHEEEEEHEEEHEEHEEE!!!" he laughed as he walked closer to them. Hikaru had been trying to tug Kaoru from Mori's iron grip but no avail.

"MORI-SEMPAI, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO CHUCK ME OUT THE WINDOW RIGHT?!" Kaoru asked/yelled. Mori didn't reply but said bluntly.

"_I'm going to throw you out the window." _

"**NOOOOOOOO!!!"**

Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened and they were screaming:

"HIKARU, I'M GOING TO BE CHUCKED OUT FROM THE SECOND FLOOR!!!"

"DON'T GO WITHOUT ME!!!"

"BAKA!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAVE ME!!!"

"Mori-sempai, you're not serious right?!" Haruhi asked as Honey was gaining distance. She felt nervous with each menacing step that Honey took. One glance at the usually stoic teenager gave her the impression…

He's really going to throw Kaoru out. And so, he did.

Kaoru flew out the window while grabbing Hikaru along, Haruhi heard them yell and then a crash. She felt someone lift her up from the floor and throw her out as well. Haruhi felt a scream rise from her throat.

"AAAAHHH!" Instead of landing on a hard floor, she landed on something rather soft. Haruhi who had her eyes closed slowly opened them to see that she was sitting on Hikaru's stomach who was lying on top of Kaoru's back.

"…honto itai…"

"LOOK OUT!" Mori's voice broke the quiet atmosphere. The three first-years looked up and saw Mori catapulting down at them. They let out a shout before rolling away from the spot. With a heavy thud, the tall senior landed perfectly on his foot where the piles of freshmen were supposed to be.

The three couldn't help but stare at the dent made in the ground.

If they were still there and didn't move…

"ATTACK USA-CHAAAAAN!!!"

A bunny flew down and latched itself onto Hikaru's face. "OMIGOD! KAORU HELP ME!"

"Relax!" Kaoru exclaimed, prying off the bunny from his brother's face. "It's-"

A pale blue blur landed perfectly on his feet, his shoes digging into Kaoru's back. "TAKASHI, HARU-CHAN, HIKA-CHAN, KAO-CHAN! CAAAANDY!!!!"

Mori grabbed Hikaru and Haruhi and broke into a run. "SUGAR!!!"

"NOOO! KAORU!!!"

Kaoru's hand twitched.

"Itai…"

Mori ran down the school yard with two first-years in hand, and with a dangerously hyper senior tailing them. "We have to get somewhere safe," he said, holding the two survivors as he sped past several students.

The second-year students looked at Mori confusedly before being run over by Honey who was yelling, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"I LIKE COOKIES AN' DOUGH!!!" he yelled, after stepping over the poor second-years. Haruhi chanced to look at Honey over her shoulder and quickly panicked when the little brown-eyed boy was gaining speed on them. Other than that…

Haruhi noticed that the world around her was in a blur. They must be moving really fast…

"COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE!" he chanted, while he latched himself onto Hikaru's arm. Everyone gasped, as Honey powerfully tugged Hikaru out from underneath Mori's grip.

"WAHHHH!!!" Hikaru screamed as he fell away from the two survivors. Honey had forgotten him, and he grew smaller and smaller to Haruhi until he was out of sight. The Hitachiin had skidded to a stop, his face dug deep within dirt. People were staring at him wondering where he had appeared from.

His legs dropped onto the floor and he groaned.

"Itai…"

"Honey-sempai's catching up to us!" Haruhi gasped, as she saw his chestnut eyes flicker dangerously. Mori's eyebrows were scrunched into thought as they made their way through the rose maze. They will lose the senior for sure.

Sure enough, Honey disappeared as Mori taken Haruhi deeper into the maze. Coming across a small gardening shed, he made no hesitation to run inside and slam the door closed. They remained silent as they heard: **"MAMAMIYA!!!"** come and go.

Slowly catching his breath, Mori wiped the sweat that collected on his face. Haruhi only leaned against the walls of the shed and made sure that she calmed down herself. The brown-eyed girl looked at the teenager who saved her from the psychopathic Honey.

Haruhi could see that Mori probably felt guilty of not being able to save the other three.

But he tried, Haruhi reasoned.

"USA-CHAN! WHERE. ARE. THEY?!" Honey screamed rather loudly outside of the shed. The two teenagers' eyes widened and Mori made a motion to lock the shed. Just then the door started to rattle ominously.

Haruhi gulped as the rattle increased.

…

Suddenly it stopped and Honey moved elsewhere. Haruhi let out a breath of relief as she met Mori's eyes.

"Thanks," she said, the breath sprayed against his face.

"I'M THE KING OF CAKE!!!"

"HEY, WHAT'RE YOU DOING THERE?!" someone asked. Probably the class representative of their classroom.

"SUGAR!!!!"

* * *

A/N: It ends here. :p I'm not that satisfied of this chapter. xF And..well, I think you guys will get disappointed of Mori's turn to affectant. I'll try though!!! And soon...the twins will be affected!!! 

Any questions that you may want to grace the twins with? I feel awfully generous...and hyper...to make a beautiful Bonus Chapter when my mind's in the gutter.

**_Reveiws._**

O.O

**_I swear you'll get answered. O.O_**

:D

Ja. I'm giving it two days for you guys to reveiw, and if there's enough questions a bonus chapter will be thrown out. If there isn't enough questions from different reveiwers, then...

Yeah. I won't do it. :P

And I'll try make Ch. 8.

Ja:D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: BACK! Sorry. I delayed this for a day. Y'see I have this policy of updating after two days I updated the previous chapter. --; So I...uh...had it delayed. I didn't found the motivation to write anything so...I MAY HAVE ENCOUNTERED WRITER'S BLOCK! BUT!

I overcame that by writing this chapter. I can't do Bonus Chap 2 until later. So PLEASE DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! Or...whatevers. :P My mind can only hold so little. xF Anyways...

I don't like it. Not this chapter. MoriHaru's difficult to write but I pulled through! I smacked another moment in there but it's very short. So...you guys have to know that the end is coming soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club.

* * *

Haruhi flinched when there was a heavy thud and a 'WHAT THE HELL, HANINOZUKA?!'. The Fujioka sighed and leaned against the shed's interior walls. It smelled of damp wood and soil. She suddenly wished that Mori hadn't pulled her in such a dirty area. Her clothes may have gotten dirty from the garden shed...but that'd be better than getting run over by Honey.

"Mori-sempai, is he gone?" Haruhi asked, as he peered out a small crack in the wall.

"Not yet."

She held in a sigh, and tilted her head back on the wall. An audible crack and there was a horrible screech from the outside.

"USA-CHAN, I SMELL WONDERULLY STINKY PEOPLE!!!"

Haruhi sweat dropped and sighed. There was a crash and a barely heard stream of swear words. Probably from the random class rep. Another crash, a severe rustling of trees…or bushes, and insane laughter that trailed after Honey.

After she was positive that Honey was gone, Haruhi looked at Mori and attempted a conversation. "Thanks…Mori-sempai."

No doubt in that little cramped space that Mori smelled the strawberry whiff from her mouth. He nodded mutely, as he tried shifting around. "I don't understand why Mitsukuni is acting like this."

"Maybe because of something…" she trailed, while looking at the space between Mori and her. "It's cramped."

Acknowledging that their knees were touching, Mori nodded and replied. "Yes it is."

"And…hot."

"I'd say so myself."

"Dirty…"

"Yes."

Haruhi closed her eyes and sighed.

"Why then…can't we get out?" she asked, knowing that it was a very obvious question. Mori blinked and remained silent for a fair share of time.

"I don't know," he muttered. He placed a hand on the floor and looked at Haruhi for confirmation. "Should we try to get out?"

Haruhi used the wall for support and she nodded, "Yeah."

In that cramped space Haruhi had managed to squeeze into a difficult standing position. Never the less there was space for the big senior to get on his feet. They tried their best to stay on their feet, and the Fujioka's hand traveled to the door.

"Mori-sempai, can you open the door?"

He grunted as he tried to touch the knob. His efforts were fruitless, and he slumped when his hands wouldn't reach it. Mori blinked and grasped it. A victorious flare grew in him, at last he could get out from this area. Mori was…uh…happy! The flame of I-can't-believe-we'll-get-out-of-this-crampy-garden shed-soon grew.

K-tck

…

What was this? What? WHAT? The knob…stopped abruptly?

"We may be locked," he suggested. True, true. They were locked. But 'may' was the understatement of the whole scenario. Mori had to remember hearing an evil cackle faintly from the garden shed. It was as cramped as a closet…

Closet…

And the dweller of all closets…

"Authoress…" he muttered darkly.

"What's wrong?"

Mori cleared his voice and said more loudly, "We're locked in."

"Who would lock us in?"

Mori caught himself from saying 'the evil demon girl'. Was that strange now? Mori, the gentle and kind beast, shows such a low-level hostility to the author of this story. But never mind me for now, mind them being trapped in a garden shed.

"I'll try break the door," Mori proposed, as he placed a hand on the door. Break the door and get found out, but that wasn't what the Morinozuka was afraid for. He was more afraid that he wouldn't be able to break the wood. It's just plain wood.

Even I can break it. It was that he didn't have space to move is hands in order to bust that piece of crap away. Haruhi was trying her best not to suffocate against Mori's chest. Yeah, sure he was tall, and she was short.

Haruhi was getting impatient. Getting stuck in a closet with an almost mute person made her really want to get out. No…she wasn't that mean to Mori, she hates the garden shed. It looked like there were…

Eyes…

A pair of eyes looking at them mischievously.

"M-Mori-sempai, please smash the door open as soon as possible," she gasped. Obviously, Mori shifting against her was crushing her against the wall. A spark ignited in his head. Of course...his priority was killing the door.

Knock

How did killing the door go to such a simple knock? I wonder…really, I don't. I was playing with you, now onto why Mori stopped in mid-punch. A figure had suddenly forced or dropped all weight onto him. Of course, he was strong. He was strong senior; he was a karate master of some sort. It was just that Haruhi 'accidentally' falling on him caught Mori in surprise.

A light blush started to creep on his face and his eyes widened in surprise. "Haruhi."

"G-Gomena," she said nonchalantly. "Something pushed me. I think it was a rat."

Yeah right. A rat. A very 'innocent' animal, but it has synonyms. Scoundrel, louse, parasite, rascal, rogue, and…good-for-nothing.

Ouch. Good-for-nothing…it's a noun.

"We should get out," Mori said, trying his best to ignore the blush on his face. He couldn't ignore it now; there was a blush on the usual stoic boy. Haruhi nodded against his coat and tried to move so that her senior could actually punch the door down.

CRASH

Haruhi just took a slip of a foot and had fallen down. That is, she had to grab the nearest thing down with her. And that was…

Mori's sleeve!

Ding, ding.

"I-Itai," Haruhi muttered. Half of her body was propped up by her elbow. She gasped when her brown orbs met surprised black ones. "Mori-sempai!"

Their faces were barely inches away and Mori had stopped himself from crushing Haruhi. Good thing he supported himself with his arms when he fell down with her. And that SINFUL strawberry scent, sinful enough to make the silent-type to fall for her…literally.

Well, technically he already fell on her, so she won't get crushed…again.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi stuttered, realizing the closeness of her between Mori. The senior just shook off the thin piece of red and attempted to sit up. Getting an idea from hell knows where, Mori took Haruhi into a firm grip with one of his arms.

In a quick motion, Haruhi had found herself clinging to Mori's neck to avoid possible injuries of falling from such a deathly height. Now she knows how Honey feels like on Mori's shoulders, she could relate to him…slightly.

Mori found out that his idea worked brilliantly.

No, you sick people.

He wasn't going to pin her against the garden shed and force kisses on her face. Hardly.

Mori…was…going to…

BAM

CRASH

The two fell against the door; Mori was flabbergasted, why didn't the door crash down? It wasn't possible!!! Never mind, the authoress. Remember the authoress. He settled to get into a regular sitting mode with Haruhi who was sitting slightly on top of him.

Mori didn't mind.

Her weight kind of reminded him of Honey clinging onto him. So he felt some reassurance…some.

"What's wrong with the door?" Haruhi asked, moving so that she sat next to him despite the crushed and little space that was provided. Mori suddenly found the shovels interesting, how there was so much dirt there.

It took him a long while for him to reply. "I dunno."

Haruhi heaved a huge sigh and leaned against the door. "We're stuck…"

"The gardener will soon find us. We'll get out soon."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow and looked at Mori questionably. "How soon? Tell me he'll be here in twenty minutes."

The stoic teen stared at the watering pail and suddenly remembered something. "Ara…no. Not twenty minutes," Mori tilted his head and pondered about it. "The gardener…takes his daily rounds staring at four o' clock in the morning with nothing but a trusty little watering pail. He has to water the whole rose maze, trees, bushes, flowers, and etcetera." His gaze went to Haruhi. "What time do you expect him to return?"

"Tonight?"

"Wrong. Tonight," he deadpanned. Haruhi gave him a 'What the heck?' look, before he added. "Midnight."

…

Haruhi sighed and collapsed back onto the wooden door. "Things can't be helped."

Mori stared at the shovels. Haruhi was staring at the floor. Nothing was happening. It was boring. Boring. And Mori knew that, he knew that if nothing happened they'd never get out of the wretched garden shed.

"Things are happening," Mori randomly said as he looked at the ceiling of the garden shed. "And you're in the center of it."

"I…what?" she said in confusion raising an eyebrow at Mori. He hadn't glanced once at her, and didn't notice her curious expression. Mori's expressionless eyes seemed to be searching for something in the ceiling.

"Everyone's starting to fall for it, and soon we'll get trapped," he continued. "Feelings are starting that developed are going to reach its end and soon everything that held the Club together will shatter. Many problems will fall onto the club, and misunderstandings will occur." His empty eyes locked on Haruhi's face. "And it's your fault."

Haruhi blinked. "Wh-"

His hand planted itself on her head, and he patted it gingerly. "It may be your fault but this affect is irreversible, it's starting to grow. There is a time of peace before the war. It reminds me of the saying 'Calm before the Storm', which describes the scenario perfectly."

She stared with her large brown eyes. What was Mori talking about? Haruhi lost herself in his web of words. Trying to understand him must've been a task that Honey had accomplished. His hand slid off her head and back to his side. "What are you-"

Next second, Mori began talking again. "Maybe something is starting to hasten the coming of the war. Something that will trigger it to quicken. It's no doubt that something's behind everything. Everyone's oblivious to it now, but very soon it'll be like a large neon sign."

"Neon sign?"

He lifted a finger and said bluntly, "You know the ones that go 'Flash, flash'?"

Haruhi sweat dropped, as her eye twitched. "I…know."

"Yes, you're a commoner so you must know that term," he muttered, his eyes going back to the shovels. Haruhi shrugged to herself before looking at the floor in silence. "I bet…nothing will ever be the same unless something happens. Something will happen and it'll lead to the demise of the club."

"Yes, Mori-sempai, you've been saying that a lot," Haruhi said absently.

Mori sighed and closed his eyes knowingly. "That would be the last time of peace in the club. Peace…I don't think it exists at all in this world. There's always chaos, it's a word that has no real definition in life. We will never be the same anymore. I guess…"

"Is that what you always think of?" Haruhi dared ask. Maybe Mori was a silent person because he had been watching from the side. She was amazed of how much he knew. He had knowledge that Kyouya didn't have, he was far more observant than the Ohtori; just by being quiet and disappear from the scenario he was able to see it all.

Mori's eyes opened and he spaced out for a while. "No." His eyes now met hers. "You're cute, Haruhi."

"Huh?"

"Everyone's unconsciously developing something," he said. "There's…no way out of falling out of love." His head tilted and Mori's eyes wafted to the ceiling. "Is it possible that Love is a gravitational force of some sort?"

Haruhi waved her hand in a motion like she was fanning away the topic. "No, no. I don't think so."

Mori turned towards Haruhi, his face now stoic. "That's funny," he said, his face getting closer to hers. Mori's hand grasped Haruhi's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Haruhi felt his fingers start to dig into her shoulder, and his breath was now on her forehead. "That's really weird. Don't you think?" he asked in a whisper.

Haruhi's heartbeat started to increase; she had been in scenarios like this before, where her heart would start to race and her mind was running with questions. Haruhi shut her eyes closed as she felt something poke or peck her forehead.

"Gravitational force can be strong," he said in his normal voice. She felt something pushing into her forehead. "See how my finger has demonstrated."

Haruhi stared at his gentle smile that was on his face. Mori removed his finger and swiftly pulled her into a hug. Haruhi's head rested on his chest, and a visible blush was on her face. "Sometimes it's hard to just spend some quality time together," Mori said, all the while patting her head affectionately. "I'm glad I got that load of thoughts off my chest. It makes me feel calm again."

"Mori-sempai?" Haruhi asked. "What were you talking about anyway-?"

Click

The garden shed door opened with a creak, and Mori's arms dropped back to his side. Never had fresh air smell that wonderful to them. Being trapped in a dusty place does that to you sometimes. Mori stood up from the floor his hand held on the door frame.

"It's open."

Haruhi blinked and then stood up from the floor while dusting her black pants. "Yes, it is."

Mori gave a gentle smile and prodded her forehead again. He chuckled once and started to walk out of the door before he muttered, "You can be cute at times. I…understand their feelings."

"M-Matte," Haruhi said, walking out after him. "What were you talking about back in there?"

Mori's head tilted heavenward as he stared at the clouds. "It's better if you're left without knowing."

The Fujioka remained speechless at that reply and they started their long journey back to the club.

-------------------------Host Club

"Tamaki-sempai, are you okay?" Haruhi asked, prodding the second-year with a broken table leg. He hadn't moved from that spot, and the reason why he was being poked with a table leg was because…

Er…what if he died? She would never want to have her hands touching a deceased corpse…and then she'll weep over the loss of a good friend.

…

Safety first! She heard the door open and closed, and Haruhi looked at Mori who had Honey slung over his shoulders. "I couldn't find Hikaru or Kaoru. They must've left already."

"And…Honey-sempai?"

"He was in the cafeteria blowing bubbles in maple syrup," Mori said, as he bent over to collect his and Honey's cases. "I had to stop him before he murdered the waffles."

"Ah…soka," Haruhi said as she stood up. "Tamaki-sempai looks like he's dead."

He walked over to the Suoh and proceeded to flip him onto his back. He stared at the 'unconscious' teenager before looking up at Haruhi. "Tamaki's fine. He's still breathing."

"Oh. Okay."

"Well, I should be leaving," Mori said, pulling the sleeping senior back onto his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, Haruhi."

He left the Fujioka in the room alone with the 'dead' second-year. Haruhi only stared at Tamaki, and decided to pull a table cloth over him. For what purposes? Cloaking his deceased body or giving him something to sleep under…

You guys will never know.

**--------------------------------Next day…Host Club…temporarily on repairs. **

"Oh." Was all that escaped the twins' and Haruhi's mouths as they stood at the doorway. The Shadow King was standing among the mess staring at them accusingly; his eye was still wrapped with bandages, his cast still was on his arm…only one difference between him was that his glasses was off making Kyouya look like he'll drop off to sleep soon.

"Kyouya…sempai…you're back?" Haruhi chanced to say as the vice-president remained silent.

"You…three..this mess," he started off slowly. He jabbed his shoe into a figure on the floor. "And why the hell is Tamaki here?"

"IS HE DEAD?!" All three exploded at the same time. They fell into an awkward silence as Kyouya raised his visible eyebrow at them.

"Dead? He moved every so often, so I don't think he passed on," Kyouya said promptly, while grabbing his friend's arm. He pulled him to a sofa and threw him onto the cushion despite the fact that one of his arm was in a cast. "He's fine."

"Oh."

"Okay!" Kyouya said more happily this time as he started to circle the trio. "Please explain this…mess."

The twins gulped and Haruhi started to shiver as they felt dark purple energy float from his smile. He cracked out of his smile and his eyes turned dark. "Gomen, Haruhi. But...I'm adding eighty hundred thousand yen to your debt. And you two." His eyes turned towards the twins. "Please feel free to clean this place entirely with this." He threw an object at them and Hikaru caught it.

His eyes grew large.

"I want everything back in order by the end of today. Hikaru, Kaoru, I want you to scrub every single dark little corner free of dust."

"With this toothbrush?"

"With that toothbrush."

He waved his free hand and proceeded to sit on a chair. "You may begin. Oh…and Haruhi?" He turned towards the brunette and smiled eerily. "Why don't you help and I'll cut half your debt down. Be sure to use this as well."

Haruhi caught a green toothbrush and stared at it with a frown.

Goddammit.

------------------Three hours later….

"I'm exhausted," Haruhi said as they were allowed to leave. The twins groaned and nodded in unison as they walked out the door. Once they were out the pink doors, they were encountered by a fellow first-year who was famed for being rejected by Fujioka Haruhi…

Kasanoda.

His face instantly flushed red and he scratched the back of his head. "F-Fujioka! Great timing! I was…looking for you!"

"Is that so?" Haruhi asked, walking close to him. "What do you need?"

The twins froze as they observed the red-head take in the strawberry mint. Kasanoda's face turned as red as his hair and he suddenly was staring at her with…passion. Hikaru and Kaoru noticed this and instantly sprung into action.

Each twin splitting up, they grabbed the two other first-years and separated them. Kaoru grabbed Kasanoda's arm and pulled him down the hall while laughing, "OH MY! THE PRICE FOR SOAP GOES DOWN A HEARTILY FOUR PERCENT! WE SHOULD BUY ONE BEFORE PEOPLE TAKE IT ALL!"

Hikaru grabbed Haruhi and pulled her down the opposite hall. "HARUHI! I WANNA WALK YOU HOME TODAY SO I CAN PROTECT YOU FROM BIG RED-HAIRED MEANIES!!!"

And not a word of protest was uttered from the two victim's mouths as they were being pulled away from each other.

--------------With Kaoru and Kasanoda

"Oh gosh! These soap bars are like…200 yen!" Kaoru gasped while examining the different boxes. Kasanoda was staring at the boxes as if it was alien. "Wanna buy it? I heard that it's the…BEST in the commoner's world!"

"Uh…Hitachiin," he said hesitantly while staring at the brown boxes. "These are…cardboard boxes."

"My bad!" Kaoru laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Kasanoda took the time to look around at the alley that Kaoru had pulled him off into.

"Are we lost?"

A sweat rolled down the younger Hitachiin's forehead as he grabbed the redhead's collar. "NONSENSE!!! INSTINCT TELLS ME THAT WE MUST GO NORTH!!!"

'Where the hell am I even going?' he asked himself, as he forcefully led Kasanoda into a meat market.

"EW! BLOOD!!!"

"…H-Hitachiin…."

--------------------------With Haruhi and Hikaru

"We finally got away," he said to himself as he released Haruhi's hand. Hikaru leaned against the wall of the academy and sighed.

"Got away from what?" Haruhi asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at him. The elder Hitachiin gulped and turned around to avoid Haruhi's eyes. They continued walking down the halls in silence.

"It's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing, it IS something."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"What the hell are we even talking about?"

"…Good point. I don't know either."

--Back to Kaoru and Kasanoda.

"Ara! Is this your…house?" Kaoru asked, as he saw the nameplate read: Kasanoda. He looked at the scary dude next to him and saw that he nodded. "Why don't you go in then? Go on! Go home!" the younger twin said pushing him in through the doors. "I'll…go home! Yeah! Home!"

And he started to run back to the academy which wasn't that far away. In truth…they ran around in a full loop before going to his house. So…Kaoru's on his way to pick-up Hikaru.

Huzzah!

-----------------------------With Haruhi and Hikaru

"Hikaru," Haruhi repeated for the tenth time. The Hitachiin didn't listen but continued walking, trying his utmost to ignore her. The brunette furrowed her eyebrows and yanked Hikaru's collar backwards. "Listen to me!"

"What?!" he snapped, abruptly turned around. His action was too fast for his feet and there was a banana peel there. Now…WHAT WAS A PEEL DOING THERE?! So we all knew what he did. Yes…

He fell on her. His arms and knees kept him from falling completely on the girl. But the problem was…

"Hi…karu…" she muttered, her eyes wide at the sudden fall. "You…"

His face was sprayed with the strawberry and mint. Hikaru's eyes became half-closed. Not a single blush appeared on his face, but what was strange to her to most were that…

Hikaru's golden orbs had suddenly became a pale yellow. Like he wasn't himself but was still half-asleep. The elder twin's hand traveled up to her face, cupping it gingerly. His thumb trailed down her jaw line, and lingered around her chin before tilting it upwards slightly so that their nose brushed.

"You're…cute," he whispered, as he started to close the space between their faces. "Too cute."

Haruhi's eyes dilated and her heart started to pound rapidly against her rib cage. She tried to struggle out from underneath Hikaru but couldn't because he had her pinned on the floor. What was he going to do? Haruhi's mind only formed _'This isn't like Hikaru' _before warm lips pressed gently against her into a kiss. Haruhi's brown orbs widened before her brain became hazy.

She slowly succumbed to the kiss and couldn't think anymore. At that very moment, a certain Hitachiin appeared around the corner. He was out of breath from running to the academy and froze in mid speech as he found what his brother was doing.

His golden eyes widened and he became speechless as he saw that his brother was in a kiss. His heart stopped pounding for a second and it seemed all in a stand still. Kaoru's mouth was slightly open and didn't dare form the sentences that he wanted to say.

It was dead silence, and his lower lip quivered.

"H-How…could you…?" He said barely in a whisper, a pang stabbing him in the chest. It forced the younger Hitachiin to turn around and run away from the scene.

"_How…could you betray me like that…Hikaru?"_

_

* * *

_

A/N: OMIGOD. ANGST? TWIN ANGST? O.O

Anyways...reveiw! REVEIW! O.O I'm actually having fun doing this. xDDD It'll be over in three or two more chapters. :3 I guess. So...SUPPORT ME TILL THEN:D

And...what the hell-? WHY DID HIKARU KISS HARUHI?! -anger/anger/anger-

Technically because it's to make everything fair. The other Host Members got two turns of being affected while Hikaru and Kaoru didn't have anything. So...bear with meh. :3

-Ja!

REVEIW! O...O -smacks self with a plank-


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: HEY! LOL! BOO! YAAAAH!!! -falls dead on the floor- I feel weak...WEAK...

Dammit, MS word hates me now. So I'm typing on WordPad. T---T Goshdamn. There's gonna be a lot of typos. I can see. Yeah. Yeah. T---T Whatever. Stupid MS word. It replaced a good lot of it with boxes. o.o BOXES!!! That's why I had the delay. --

Also...because this is a crap chapter...yeah...don't blame me. I acknowledge the crap chapter...EGAH!! SHORT!!! SHORT BY 2000 words!!! I feel ashamed. D:

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

--------------------

Does Hikaru exist to hurt me? I told him many times but no…he had to betray me. He didn't listen to me.

Why?

It hurts…it really hurts. My heart hurts because of his betrayal…how does he expect me to trust him again?

Why?

It's just a mess that was waiting to happen. I knew that it would happen but I didn't know that it would hit me really hard.

How come?

Am I annoying that he has to ignore me? Countless of times, I warned him of it. He was to heed my advice…my words. But he didn't listen.

It's just a blur, everything happened so fast that it was confusing. I don't understand. I don't get it.

But why?

_Why did he do that?_

--

K-chak.

Hikaru walked into the room silently and dropped his bag onto the floor. He acknowledged his twin who was sitting on the bed staring out the window. Kaoru only stayed silent as Hikaru removed his coat.

"Hikaru…why did you do it?" he choked out.

The older Hitachiin snapped his head up to look at his brother. "What are you talking about, Kaoru?" His younger brother turned to glare at him; his puffy red eyes told the elder Hitachiin everything. "You…saw?"

"Yes, I did! You kissed her! I can't believe that you did that!" Kaoru yelled, glaring at Hikaru with anger.

"Wait, what-"

"You can't deny! You won't! Because…" Kaoru paused, as he found himself speechless. He tried again. "Because…"

"You really saw…that…kiss?" Hikaru asked in distress. His younger brother scowled at him, and his clenched fists were shaking.

"Oh YES, I did. You didn't think I'd see right?" Kaoru asked, giving a lifeless laugh. "Well guess what? You're wrong!"

"It didn't mean anything!"

"Yeah right!" Kaoru retorted. "It didn't mean anything, my ass! What else does a kiss mean, hmm?"

Hikaru went silent, as he returned Kaoru's glare.

"And I can't believe I saw that! It hurts!" he continued. Kaoru's eyes started to water but his face stayed with the glare. "It really hurts! To know that you betrayed me like that!"

Hikaru's eyebrows furrowed and he shouted. "Betrayed?! Huh! You SAW this coming, Kaoru! Why are you acting up NOW?!"

"Because…" Kaoru said, the words dying on his tongue. "I…"

Tears started to drip from his eyes, and he stared at the bed, while it dropped onto the sheets. "…Hikaru…" Kaoru closed his eyes tightly, and more tears fell out. "Dammit, it hurts! It just hurts!" He shook his head roughly.

"I CAN'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE!!!"

"W-…Why?" Hikaru asked, as his features softened. Tears tumbled down Kaoru's cheeks and stained the sheets.

He tried to walk close to his crying brother but only to have a pillow thrown at him. Hikaru flinched, when Kaoru yelled at him, "Get away from me! I **hate** you! I **HATE** YOU! DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!!! I WISH YOU'D DIE!!!" Tears fell down his face like a waterfalls, and he choked out. "JUST GO TO HELL!!!"

"Kaoru! You don't know what you're saying!!!"

"I DO KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING!!!" The younger twin shouted, as he shoved Hikaru away from him. He hissed. "Go to hell, Hikaru. I hate you. I **hate** you!"

The words stung him like poison and Hikaru glared at his brother desperately. "The kiss was unintentional! It's not what it looks like!!!"

"No! I know what I saw and you **KISSED** her!!!"

"Listen, Kaoru! It's not like that!" the elder twin said as he launched himself towards his younger twin.

Hikaru's body pushed against Kaoru and the younger twin banged against the wall painfully. His hand roughly grabbed Kaoru's chin. "I didn't mean to do it!"

"You're lying! You always lie!" Kaoru retorted, trying to struggle away from Hikaru's grasp. His brother's iron grip on his waist and chin kept him from moving an inch. "I don't believe you anymore!"

"Baka! Listen!" he yelled. "Dammit Kaoru, I **love** you! And no one else! GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD!"

Kaoru shut his eyes tightly and tried to shake away Hikaru's hand. "You're lying! You're lying again! I-"

Hikaru silenced his brother with a kiss, his hand around Kaoru's waist pushed him closer to him.

Kaoru was powerless underneath Hikaru's very forceful kiss. He was being reluctant to give into his older brother's tongue when it tried to pry an opening between his pressed lips. .

Feeling impatient, Hikaru bit Kaoru's bottom lip harshly resulting a painful gasp from his little brother.

Kaoru took an awful amount of time to give into the kiss, but when he did that was because not enough oxygen was being delivered to his brain. Kaoru's eyes started to half-lid; Hikaru broke away slightly, his forehead resting against Kaoru's.

Breathless, Kaoru stared into Hikaru's orbs as if searching. When the lips came back on to his, Kaoru had to ask, before slipping off into a daze.

"Why?"

"Because…just because…"

(A/N: KIIIIIDDDIIIING! I was messing with you! No, the twins don't really kiss. I love misleading people. It's fun! I found this angst part fun to write. So fun! So fun! So fun!!! MWHAAHAHAHAHA!!! Damn…wasted three pages writing the crap angst. T-T Lol. Hehehe. So, onto the real chapter. :D Sorry? -reveiwers shoot authoress with a slingshot-)

**Ch. 9**

--Hitachiin Household

"I saw what happened, Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed, pinning his older brother onto the wall. "YOU DID IT!"

"What did I do?" Hikaru asked. His eyes widened with horror. Kaoru released his brother and proceeded to pace around their room.

"I **told **you to stay away from Haruhi! And look what you did!"

"You didn't **tell **me anything; you were kindly **suggesting** it!" Hikaru retorted. Kaoru grabbed his older brother by the shoulders and shook him madly.

"I DID! And you **fell **for the scent! How could you?!?! You should've known we were allergic to it!"

"We were allergic to something? How come I didn't know?" Hikaru asked innocently. This stopped Kaoru from his raves as they both became cricket quiet. Kaoru stepped back and thought for an awfully long time.

"I don't know either."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes in irritation, as he folded his arms. "Why then are you accusing us of being allergic to-"

The younger twin shrugged and then muttered, "I dunno. It was in the script."

"Script?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru's eyes pointed to the closet and he immediately kicked it open. Hikaru's eyes jerked open once he saw what was inside. "OMIGOD, WHAT'S A GIRL DOING IN OUR CLOSET?!"

The twelve-year old pushed up her glasses and ceased typing on her laptop. "What do you want?"

"Are we supposed to be allergic to something?" Kaoru asked, completely passive that there was a girl typing in their closet all along. The author shrugged and chewed on a pocky stick.

"Well yes, but that was a random fact to make the story progress. You two react more…uh…seriously and uncontrollable to the scent."

"…Why?"

"No reason."

"…"

"NOW GET BACK TO YOUR PLACES!" the author barked, slamming the closet door shut. There was more silence and Kaoru wheeled back to Hikaru, distress once on his face again.

"YOU-" The younger twin stopped dead to see Hikaru mumbling things about 'alien' and 'freakazoid in the closet'. "Hikaru?"

"…There was a brat in our closet…an obnoxious…" the older twin mumbled, while rolling around in a fetus position.

Kaoru sweat dropped, as Hikaru slowly recollected himself. "Wait…what did I do?"

His younger brother clutched his head and stared at him as if he was crazy. "YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!"

"Uh…" He tapped his cheek slightly and tried to collect his thoughts of what happened. He found his mind blank. "No. I don't think…wait…WAIT. I GOT IT!"

"Well?"

…

Hikaru slumped. "…I…uh…lost it."

"Well this is what you did!" Kaoru said as he took a remote controller where he flipped out from his pockets. He clicked it at their large T.V screen and it went white and then started to play the footage of Hikaru kissing Haruhi.

Meanwhile…

"OH MY GOOD LORD GOD! I DID THAT?!" Hikaru screamed, attacking their screen T.V. "I KISSED HER?! ON THE LIPS?!"

Kaoru only nodded silently as he crossed his arms. "Yes, on the lips. I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET CLOSE TO HER!"

"I FELL ON A BANANA PEEL."

"GOOD GOD, I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T REMEMBER."

"WELL, I DO NOW!"

Silence…

Hikaru's face flushed red and he flopped onto the bed, covering his face in embarrassment. "What do I do now?! I CAN'T JUST GO UP TO HER AND SAY I WAS OUT OF MY MIND!!!"

"I dunno."

"Do you expect her to believe me if I told her that I…was on sake?"

"No. You're under aged to drink sake."

There was a short amount of silence as Hikaru hiccupped drowsily. He fluttered his eyelashes and giggled strangely. "Realleh now?"

Kaoru's eyes went large and he gasped. "YOU DRANK SAKE!"

"Well, not-"

"WITHOUT ME?!"

"…Dude, Kaoru, I was acting. And no, I didn't drink sake," Hikaru said normally while patting Kaoru's head. "I would never dare drink anything without my dear brother."

"Aw, you sweet person," Kaoru cooed in a high-pitched tone as he hugged Hikaru. "You're so nice you make me cry."

Hikaru slumped as the topic of 'kiss' came back into his mind. "I think…I can ignore her…I guess. No eye contact…yeah…I can't talk to her…she'll just think I'm weird…or…"

"Just smile it off," Kaoru butted in, grabbing his twin's shoulders. "Guys are cool if they smile it off. You can't spaz in front of Haruhi."

Hikaru stared at the wall tiredly and frowned at his situation. He wasn't sure how Haruhi would react of it. Would they just both ignore each other for the rest of their days? Nonsense…Hikaru isn't that kind of person to ignore someone.

Maybe he should smile it off…

"Oh yeah...Kaoru?"

"Mm?"

"That makes you the last person."

"I'm the survivor huh."

"Yeah…How will you fare?"

"Willingly, I guess," Kaoru said wistfully. "Whatever my twin does I will follow."

"Uhm…didn't really get the last part but…okay."

Kaoru only smiled.

--Next day…

Haruhi had a hazy look on her face and she was staring out into space. Obviously that kiss had been on her mind since the day before. Something seemed to posses the elder Hitachiin to do it. To kiss her.

Haruhi shook away that thought and looked at the door where the twins had entered through. Kaoru waved a hand at her and smiled while Hikaru just smiled slightly. This sent a blush up her face.

"Ohayoo!" Kaoru called out waving a hand at her. They sat down besides her, Hikaru was going through his vocab book boringly and Kaoru had started to unpack his things. Haruhi seemed to be the only one disturbed.

--After class

"Oy, I have something to do, so go on to the next period without me," Kaoru chirped and without another word he took off from the seat and out the door. Hikaru was completely devastated that his brother left him with the girl he had kissed the day before and swore to kill Kaoru as soon as he could.

"So…" Hikaru said, taking on his usual expression. "You have something on your mind…wanna tell me about it?"

Haruhi flushed deeply but the Hitachiin didn't notice.

"Well um…about yesterday…" Haruhi started her eyes going everywhere except Hikaru.

"What about yesterday?"

"Were…you yourself?"

"Hah?"

Haruhi blinked and then blurted out, "I mean, were you yourself when you k-k-kissed me?!"

Hikaru flushed red and looked away with a blush. "Y-Yeah…I wasn't…thinking. Gomene…"

"No, no! You don't have to apologize-"

Hikaru blinked and stared at her. "You liked it?"

"W-What?"

"You liked the kiss-?"

"N-No! I mean…it wasn't bad or anything-"

The older Hitachiin laughed slightly with a blush set on his face. He patted Haruhi's head with his hand and smiled. "I thought you hated me for it," Hikaru said absently.

"It…was…a…uh…."

"That's okay, I don't need to know," Hikaru said with a nod. He looked at the ceiling as if he was looking for something on it. A realization pang hit his head and his eyes skated back down. "I think I should look for Kaoru soon."

"Yeah…I guess," Haruhi said. Hikaru only nodded and walked off into another hall. He passed by another person and gave him a raised eyebrow before walking off into a room. Kaoru looked at the thing that was in his hand and he popped it in his mouth.

"Oh Haruhi!" he said in a loud voice, running towards the girl who was in the lone hallway. He gave a large smile at her. "So…I wanna know…what happened yesterday."

"Huh?"

"You know…" His smile turned sly. "Hikaru was acting strange last night so I wanted to know what happened."

Haruhi blinked and blushed heavily. The scent started to waft towards the younger Hitachiin's nose and his eyes twitched. "W-Well…he uhm…"

"Did something like this?" he said smoothly. Kaoru's face was barely inches away as his hand was keeping her head still. Haruhi's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion of space. His arm slithered around her waist and his fingertips danced on her sides causing her to squirm uncomfortably.

"Or did he…do this?" The younger twin pushed her against the wall and started to caress her cheek with his thumb. Kaoru gave a strange smile as he nuzzled his nose into her neck, he purred, "Anything else I missed?"

Haruhi shuddered but couldn't get herself to speak. Kaoru's fingers played with her hair and he muttered, "Hmm?"

"I…"

"Or did he do…this?" he whispered, his lips brushed against hers in a taunting and playful way. Haruhi's heart beat increased as it had done with the other twin the other day. And without hesitation Haruhi was kissed again.

This time it was the other twin.

And…he actually tried to pry open Haruhi's lips with his tongue. Which…was actually strange to her. And guess what? Haruhi actually gave into him. His kiss was very short because once her mouth parted slightly something was shoved down her throat forcefully with his tongue.

Haruhi didn't have the time to gag because it instantly melted into a warm liquid and seeped down her throat. Kaoru's eyes popped back open once his job was finished and he pulled his mouth away from her lips. Haruhi's knees buckled and she fell forward into Kaoru's arms.

"What was that?" the same voice asked as the figure appeared from the corner.

"A pill," Kaoru said, as he shifted Haruhi so Hikaru could see her. He stuck out his tongue in disgust at his brother. "Tastes awful. I actually had to eat it first. God thank it had a thick plastic-y coat on it before the powder."

"Or else you'd forget what you did yesterday?" Hikaru chanced, as Kaoru kept Haruhi from falling out from his arms.

Kaoru smiled. "Of course."

"You're sly…"

"Am I now?"

Hikaru's eyes wandered away from his younger twin. "Too sly…I mean you used a kiss to deliver a pill to her."

Kaoru laughed as he slung Haruhi's arm over his shoulder, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "What was our other option?"

The other twin only stared at his brother before turning his gaze somewhere else. "Nothing. You're just starting to scare me that's all."

Kaoru shrugged and grinned lazily at the ceiling. "Naa…it's over."

"Huh?"

"Our fun…is over," Kaoru said wistfully. "My turn is done."

"_So…game over_."

---------------------------

A/N: I don't care how crappy this chapter is. D: Kaoru's moment is done and so now...Now...

No ideas...none...nada...HELP...pwease. T-T

Give me ideas...I don't care what...just ideas!!! I'm stuck on the next chapter. UGHA! Give me questions to ponder with! It may be over soon...SOON!!! OO OMIGOD. I NEED TO RUN INTO THE WALL. D:

Anyways...

Reveiws. No more questions! JUST IDEAS! T-T -sobs and weeps on the floor of the broom closet- Boo-hoooooo. I'm for once, dry out of ideas. There's nothing for me to do right now. Either I get sparked up real fast and end it or let it die. o.o

UGH!!!

-dies-


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I must say..my thanks to the person who had given me this awesome idea..

This chapter...dedicated to...

MY HAIRDRYER!!!

Thanks to it's whirring noises, I was able to get this idea. -nods-

:D

-a plank rams into her head-

Okay, kidding. xD To **Mistress G** and all the x's that I was too lazy to accurately write. :F Kay, so I ignored the duking it out part, but then I was like...huh...o.o The rivalry part wasn't the best I could make it. D:

Gomene. D:

And also to...**Kumori Koi Chan!** And all the complicated stuff in it. D: Darn, you guys are confussing! You're really pushy, you know that? xDDDD Jus' kiddin. :D

Disclaimer; NO OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!!! But my closet, yes. :D

-----------------------------------

"Kyouya, are you sure that the twins are up to something?" a voice whispered. A rustling of trees and bushes sounded throughout the night. A disgruntled blonde climbed from the bushes and sighed deeply. "Why are you even caring?"

"Look, you idiot, there's something obviously wrong with the picture. I saved Haruhi without thinking…at all," the raven-haired teen whispered back as he stealthily climbed down the tree. "And you're complaining? Oh jeez, I'm climbing trees without an arm, here."

No, no, no. Kyouya did NOT cut off his arm. It was in a cast, that's all. A big clumsy cast and Kyouya's even lucky that it didn't go clonking into the bark. Tamaki shook his hair free of the leaves that was on his head, and frowned.

"Why am I crawling in bushes again?"

"I can't possibly crawl with a big cast in the way, can I now?"

"But it doesn't make sense that you're climbing trees," Tamaki retorted, as he peeled himself from the bushes, revealing a leaf-covered pajama. He looked at Kyouya who was analyzing the side of the Hitachiin mansion. "Kyoooouyaaaaaa, why are we doing this again?"

His raven eyes narrowed at the only lit room in the house. "Because…something's up."

Kyouya held up a cell phone to his ears, "Hitachiin's territory had been completely infiltrated; hack into the security cameras and be sure to replace the tape with a duplicate." There were murmurs in the phone and Kyouya nodded; he snapped the phone shut and turned to answer Tamaki's questioning stare. "Of course, the twins, as of now, are attending a party that I have hosted."

"How can you host a party if you're here sneaking into a house?!" Tamaki hissed. Kyouya gave him a glare before moving towards the high walls of the mansion.

"I had made my father do it for me instead," Kyouya muttered distractedly as he observed the slight ledges that were around the lit window. "He had invited Yuzuha-san and the twins concerning something about their job. The twins are there and they don't expect anything to happen."

"Sneaky," Tamaki said as he scrunched up his nose in disgust. "You'd actually go as far to break into someone's house."

Kyouya shrugged as he picked up a rock from the ground. "You decided to come with me, so here you are."

"Pray tell what you're going to do with that rock?"

Kyouya looked at his best friend irritatingly. Sometimes he wish the loudmouth would just shut the hell up when he's doing something important. Kyouya glared at him and juggled the rock in his hand.

"_I'm going to commit murder."_

"Hah? No one's here you know. If you want to kill-…" he went silent, as he understood what his friend was talking about. "WAITTAMINUTE! YOU'RE GOING TO-"

WHAM

"Shut up, please," Kyouya said bluntly after whacking the Suoh in the head with his fist. The Ohtori glared up at the window and with a swing of his unbroken hand, the rock went sailing through the window.

CRASH

Silence.

"What's supposed to happen now?"

"Shut up, Tamaki," Kyouya hissed, almost tempted to shove his cast into the large mouth of his. As they walked closer to the wall, there were slight crunching noises and the two second-years looked down at their feet.

There were glass…glass…a scratch laptop…more glass…a mouse…broken glass…wait…

"What the hell is a laptop doing here?" Kyouya asked himself, as he bent down to pick up the neglected machinery. It had cracked; the keyboard was currently missing some buttons, the glass shattered.

The Ohtori ignored Tamaki's comment about how crude the twins were and pressed the power button until it flickered on. In an instant, Kyouya closed the lid and stood up, the laptop tucked underneath his arm. "Tamaki, can you see if the security cameras are off?"

"How do I do that?" he asked in disbelief. Kyouya snorted and rolled his eyes at him.

"Entertain yourself by dancing in front of it, I'll call Squad Five to see if they recorded an idiot doing to can-can."

Tamaki burned bright red. OF COURSE he would NEVER do the can-can!!! It was too embarrassing, and he couldn't possibly do that dance alone. It was preposterous and what if the twins really obtained that footage of him dancing? What would become of his dignity?!

No, Tamaki thought, I won't do that.

Silence.

"How about the waltz?"

"Just do whatever you want," Kyouya said tiredly. "I don't give a damn anymore. "

The idiot blonde head nodded vigorously and skipped off to find a security camera, leaving the Shadow King alone at the walls of the house. Knowing now that the idiot was gone, Kyouya could easily open the laptop and observe what it has.

Despite the cracking screen, Kyouya still could navigate across the desktop. He explored the files in the laptop and found that it was…

"Empty?" Kyouya asked himself as he moved the cursor elsewhere. This was no doubt the twin's computer, and if they were up to something it would be in this laptop. Reason why they chucked it out the window.

Unknown.

"Hmm?" he hummed to himself interestedly, once he clicked on a file that said: "Received Videos". Sitting inside were four folders, each labeled with a name. Kyouya's eyes landed on something that clearly said 'Kyouya' and the one next to it that read 'Tamaki'.

Clicking on his file first, sitting inside were three video clips. Kyouya blinked at the names and read it out loud to himself, "Library…Library Incident…Hospital…" Feeling awfully curious, he clicked on the middle.

In a flash, a window opened and started to play the video clip. His eyes widened as he watched the scene where the bookshelf was falling on him and Haruhi. Kyouya's face remained emotionless as it stopped.

There was one thing that he knew now…

The twins…they were spying on him. No, not only him. The whole Host Club except themselves! Returning to the video section, Kyouya now clicked on Tamaki's file. It was now or never would he see what the twins did with him…or rather…what Tamaki did to Haruhi.

There were three files as well. Hallway Kiss, Kitchen Incident, Cupcake Batter Lick. Whoever thought of these names are so weird, Kyouya thought, as his cursor moved over to the first one. He would have to watch all three of it.

Why?

Something called curiosity, and it's damn addicting.

Kyouya watched the video begin. It started in the halls, where Tamaki and Haruhi were standing in. In a second, Tamaki leaned in and planted a kiss on Haruhi's forehead. He blinked as he realized that his best friend had done what he thought he would never do.

His face became passive the more he watched what happened. The cupcake making…Tamaki and Haruhi were together doing it. Kyouya only blinked uninterestedly as he fast forwarded their moment.

That was until the last bit. Tamaki had accidentally flung some batter onto Haruhi's face. His raven orbs watched his best friend take Haruhi's head…and slowly…slowly…begin to lick it off from the corner of her mouth.

"Kyouya?"

Snap

"What is it?" he asked, hiding the laptop underneath his arm. His glasses shone underneath the night sky so Tamaki found it hard to see what his friend was thinking. Kyouya asked more aggressively, "Are you done dancing like an idiot?"

Taken back slightly by his suddenly rough attitude, Tamaki took a precaution. "Uh, yes in fact I did it."

"Great," he spat, standing up from the ground. "There's nothing here, I'm taking the laptop to do further research on their antics."

Tamaki only blinked. Why did he suddenly want to leave? Tamaki could never understand his friend's complicated mind even if he tried. The Ohtori walked away, flipping out his cell phone to call the squads to retreat.

He didn't understand why he was that angry towards Tamaki at that very moment; he never lost his cool before and lucky that he didn't now. In fact, Kyouya felt a sudden surge of emotions as he laid his raven orbs on the Suoh. Kyouya shook his head and wiped a bead of sweat off his brow.

It must've been his head, Kyouya told himself. And he wouldn't think of it anymore. Not until that mysterious feeling rises up again.

------------------------------------

Kyouya lay on his large bed watching the laptop with an unreadable face on. He wasn't disturbed of Mori's moment with Haruhi or Honey's. What distracted him the most…

"Tamaki," he growled, glaring as he watched the two together. Kyouya caught himself and rolled to the side from the laptop; he shook his head and slapped it once or twice. He was supposed to find out what was so strange with what each of the four Hosts did.

The Ohtori…found his thoughts clouded by Tamaki and Haruhi together. Why? Why did he suddenly feel like he hated them?

No.

Hated Tamaki?

The teenager stared up at the ceiling of his and frowned. Perhaps, he's letting the video get to his head. Kyouya closed his eyes and evened his irregular breathing; no, he just found the video disturbing…that's all. Nothing else.

Placing that fact in his head, Kyouya moved the laptop onto his lap as he sat up. The Ohtori replayed every video there and as he watched himself, he realized the blush that was painted on his face.

"Why's that there?" he asked himself, zooming in real close into his face. Well, no…Kyouya wasn't a narcissist like Tamaki was; the Ohtori would NEVER obsess over himself. What caught his eye was the blush located on his face. THAT was strange.

And here he was trying so hard to not smash the laptop to pieces because of it. Damn the twins, damn the twins.

Oh god, if they ever decided to blackmail him…

TREACHERY!

…Or something like that. He grumbled under his breath and shut off the laptop. He lay in bed, his unhurt arm lying underneath his head. His thoughts wandered to Tamaki. Somehow, there was this lurching feeling in his stomach or at the pit of his chest.

The more he thought about Tamaki and Haruhi together the more the feeling was made obvious. He frowned and moved the laptop onto a desk nearby. Slipping into his sheets, Kyouya stared up at the ceiling.

Haruhi…was something special. To make him be able to blush...that was a foreign object that made its way into his face. Kyouya couldn't remember when he jumped to save Haruhi from the book shelf. What was wrong with him anyways?

He was sure that getting hurt was…something that he didn't want to see happen, Kyouya mused. But if it was Haruhi…

'_She could have __died__,' _Kyouya thought to himself.

The book case was heavy…too heavy for someone like her, he was even lucky that he hadn't crushed anything else except his forearm. And Haruhi…Haruhi was the one who made him protect her no matter what.

But what made him blush, was another question that was bugging him. Kyouya's head was swarming with a lot of thoughts, each thought led to another and soon it became very hard to keep track of what he was thinking.

His mind couldn't help but go to the thought of Tamaki. All those 'father-to-daughter- affections are now starting to bug him. What was so significant about an idiot blonde? Why did Haruhi let Tamaki show affection to her?

And…

Why did she kiss him back?

Kyouya heard someone hissing with displeasure and was surprised to find out that he was the one who had let out such a noise. His fingers made its way to the switch on the table-side lamp and snapped it closed.

------------------------------------------------Next day: Lunch Break

"Kyouya!"

"What do you want?" he hissed in reply. Tamaki continued on, like an oblivious fool (Because he IS one!), and started to blab about how little attention he was getting from his bestest, best, best, best, GOD-WORTHY, best, best, AWESOME, best, best friend.

Never before in his life did Kyouya felt like sending the idiot to his grave. The Ohtori was in an awful mood, not that someone WOKE him up at six a.m, it was because he had this very disgusting nightmare that woke him up at four a.m.

Kyouya never was a Low-Pressure Demon Lord EVER in school. That was because: Kyouya was sure to unplug his phone, shut off his cell phone, seal his room with noise proof material, and have security guards guard every inch of the perimeter of his room from raving mad blondes.

"If you're not going to say anything important, get out of my face," he deadpanned, cutting Tamaki short from his rant about his dream that involved him being in a maid uniform. Kyouya tried to walk away from his friend, but of course.

"Wherever the master goes, the servant will follow."

Or.

"Wherever Mommy goes, Daddy will follow."

Or.

"Wherever the worm is, the bird will be present."

"Oh god, Tamaki, SHUT UP. I am NOT a worm."

"No, no, dear okaasan, that was just a phrase-"

SLAM

Tamaki saw a door in his face. He rapped on the door with his fists. "Hey, Kyouya! Kyouya!!!"

"DAMMIT, SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO USE THE BATHROOM, YOU BONE HEAD!"

Silence.

All the guys that were inside the bathroom stared at Tamaki like: (O.O Wtf? …Pervert.)

----------------------------------------------------

"Oh dear, Kyouya, what upsets you so?" Tamaki asked, persisting to keep in step with Kyouya as he walked briskly down the halls. Obviously, trying to lose the idiot would never happen.

Kyouya gritted his teeth and had to pinch himself from punching Tamaki on the face, "Oh gee. I don't know."

"You can always talk to me about it! I'm your most bestest friend!"

The raven-head looked at Tamaki. Loathe started to build up inside of him, but he did his best to conceal it on his features. Pushing up his glasses with his free hand, Kyouya said stoically, "It's nothing, Tamaki. You shouldn't get so worked up over me."

"If this is about Haruhi, it's alright. I…" he covered the blush on his face. "…know that I…like her."

The Ohtori stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Tamaki with a glare. "Dammit, Tamaki, I KNOW that," Kyouya growled, his hand clenching into a fist. "You don't have to flounce around carrying it like a neon sign. I KNOW, you understand?"

The blonde took a step back from his angered friend. He held up his hands in defense for himself. "Hey…what are you so mad about?"

"Haruhi. Does. Not. Care. For. You," he hissed, glaring at him with his utmost loathing. "Can you just stop forcing your feelings onto her? Because when you do, you're making me sick. Because obviously you're not the only one in the club that likes her!"

Tamaki stared at his friend; his blue eyes were wide with recognition. "Kyouya…" Tamaki studied his angry form. "What are you saying?"

This built more irritation on him. "Now what are you going to do?" Kyouya said, more calmly this time. "How are you so sure that Haruhi will accept you? You have to fight against so much people to be able to win her."

He remained speechless.

"Give up, Tamaki," he said venomously. "She will NEVER love you."

"It's too soon to judge," the blonde retorted, his usual happy eyes turned cold. "It's more worthwhile if I tried than give up."

"Worthwhile," Kyouya snorted. "Sure. Waste your time in gaining her love when she thinks the same of you. Just idiotic, clumsy Tamaki-"

Tamaki's eyes were hidden and he interrupted. "Shut up!" He looked up and stared icily at his best friend. "I have a life, Kyouya. You aren't the controller of my life. I do what I want and do what I please. If you stand by and then suddenly interrupt-"

"Selfish," he smirked. "You're selfish." He turned around from his friend. "It seems like I'm not the only one who noticed."

The teenager stood there alone as his 'best' friend walked away from him. He clenched his fists and then unclenched it. In a swift movement, Tamaki was heading the other way.

------------------------------Now…with the first-years…

"Ara, Kaoru! I have to get something," Hikaru cried, patting his younger brother on the back. Kaoru blinked at him as he started walking out the door. "You and Haruhi can go to the meeting first!"

"Wai-…he's already gone," Kaoru said disappointedly to himself, as his twin disappeared through the crowd. Haruhi looked up from her bag and at Kaoru.

"What's wrong?"

"…I think he was supposed to fetch something or whatever," the younger twin said. He smiled at her. "Well, Dono told us that we have to walk to…uh…what was it?"

"You mean that little restaurant that opened?" Haruhi asked, tapping her cheek. "Why would Tamaki-sempai choose to go there?"

"I don't know," Kaoru said, running his fingers through his hair. "It's a long walk there, so we should get going."

---------------------------------With Hikaru

"Oh jeez," Hikaru said to himself, walking briskly down the halls. "I can't believe I completely forgot my math textbook."

With himself in the lone halls, Hikaru couldn't help but feel someone tracking his every move…or…following him. Every so often he would hear the swishing of cloth and peek over his shoulder to see what was there.

Nothing.

'How creepy,' he thought, a sweat drop on his head. It was almost three o' clock and the halls AREN'T empty at this particular time. That was just strange. Nevertheless, Hikaru kept walking towards his designated area.

He turned to a corner and quickly opened the broom closet. The paranoia was starting to get to his head. Lying inside were scattered papers, a large textbook, and some pencils. Hikaru laughed lightly to himself, trying so hard to shake off the feeling of someone was creeping up on him.

Oh thank god, the janitor didn't take his books away.

Opening his bag, Hikaru quickly packed everything inside of it. He didn't care if the papers were crushed and roughed up; Hikaru just wanted to leave!

He froze. No…not that he WANTED to freeze up. Something black started to creep up his feet and journeyed up his body. Hikaru couldn't move at all, his golden orbs widened as the shadows reached up his face. A voice whispered into his ear.

'_You're in my way.'_

He couldn't even gulp or say anything because he felt the darkness squeeze the air out of him.

'_Begone.'_

A muffled yell was heard and the blackness swallowed up Hikaru, only leaving his now forgotten book bag.

---------------------------------To the Meeting place

"Naa, look at the sky, Haruhi, it's going to rain," Kaoru complained as he stared at the dark gloomy sky from their trail. He glanced behind them where the pink buildings of Ouran was present. "Hikaru's been gone for a long while…"

Haruhi looked up from the ground and glanced around the road. "We're the only two around…"

Kaoru sighed deeply. "That sucks. It gives me the impression that something bad is going to happen and that no one would be here but us." He gave Haruhi a knowing glance. "You get what I mean?"

"I think so," Haruhi replied, her eyes kept on the sky.

He shuddered, as he traveled slightly away from Haruhi. That's right, she still has the bubblegum effect in her mouth and if he gets too close…

KABAM

Kiss without a second thought. Kaoru couldn't help but glance at the sky every so often. The clouds seem to get heavier and heavier, like it would drop suddenly on them when they least expected.

It would be like a sudden downfall and they'd be running to shelter like mad chickens without any head for comfort.

KRA-BOOM

Shit. Perfect timing too.

"Egah! It's raining! Haruhi-" Kaoru shouted through the rain. He stopped in mid-run and saw that she collapsed on the floor, swirlies replacing her eyes. Kaoru paled and gaped at the burnt black mark that was placed right before Haruhi.

Meaning…

She's attracting lightning?

Kaoru had NO time to theorize and think logically at this situation. Instead of doing the thinking, he swooped down and grabbed her shoulders and gave a wild shake. "OY, HARUHIIIIII!!! YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU'RE ATTRACTING THE LIGHTNING BOLTS! SO LET'S MAKE A DEAL! WHY NOT GET UP AND WALK TO SAFETY? EH?!"

Her head flopped to a side. Kaoru's eyes widened. Okay, so she wasn't listening to him so…what other option then…

Kaoru quickly grabbed Haruhi by her arm and flung it over his neck, his other hand took her waist. Kaoru had to move her personally if he had to…

One step.

Dang, she's so heavy…

His golden eyes landed on their now wet bookcases on the floor. Damn homework. He had no right to be unfair and leave homework lying on the ground to be killed. They were important to school, even though Kaoru would want to leave it there to rot and die.

And so, the younger Hitachiin placed Haruhi onto the ground and strung the cases onto one of his arms. Bending over Haruhi, Kaoru gave her a gentle slap on the face. "Hellooooo? Wake up? Not a good time for you to-"

BOOM

"EEEEEEEE!!!"

"Awesome! You woke up!"

Silence.

"Hey! HEY! HARUHI!" Kaoru exclaimed, his face flushed red because of distress and because Haruhi had grabbed his neck out of instinct and then fainted. So we get the picture? Good. Now onto the romance...?

BOOM

"WAAAH!"

Kaoru had narrowly dodged a lightning bolt that struck only a foot away from him. His eyes widened, and he struggled to pick her up…bridal-style. And good god, that wasn't easy. The younger Hitachiin finally stabilized himself on the ground.

"Oh damn Kami, why me?"

KRA-KOOM

"ECK!"

_Nearly fried, nearly fried…_

And Kaoru ran for safety.

That is if he could find any safety, because…oh hohohoho…this thunderstorm is just the beginning.

----------------------------

A/N: I'll make it Kaoru's turn. If you weren't paying real attention to the last chapter like I was, you didn't notice that Kaoru's turn...hadn't come yet. :P I was thinking about it. If he was seriously affected by the strawberry thing, then he wouldn't have put the pill in her mouth.

In fact, he's a sly one. (BWAHAHAHA!) And so MADE it seem like he had his turn.

Oh god, I didn't know that. o.o How creepeh...And OH...yeah...Tamaki and Kyouya, what's gonna happen to them?!

How about Hikaru? Where is he?

Pfffft, I can't care less about where he went. -snorts- No evil dark forces playin around here! And don't forget to reveiw! SPEAK YOUR THOUGHTS!!!

-JA!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I finally decide to finish this. Wooooo. Kind of a dark chapter I'm guessing, not much humor too. I got killed just recently. xF My energy's gone...dead...forever gone. But this is going to be the end of most of my rapid updates.

I'm going back to school tomorrow, and blah...that may hinder me and writing the new chapters. Anyways, KaoHaru moment is short-lived and not really fluff. I guess. -ducks and hides behind a sofa-

Don't killl meee!!! -hides from raging Kumori Koi Chan- I couldn't think of anything else...!!!

And if you're wondering why I'm so mean to Kaoru. I just got this obsession with him recently, but it died down after I was done with this. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool.

--------------------------

The rain was too thick…there was a thunderstorm. And of course…the rest of the Club members decided not to go because of the rain and the thunder storm. Wordlessly, they had departed in their own ways.

A blonde was sitting outside of the halls. Even though school was over, he stayed there, glaring at the puddles of water that was forming on the ground. Kyouya…what was happening to his best friend?

Tamaki didn't know why but he suddenly feels angry at Kyouya and his sudden outburst. He sighed into his knees and pulled them closer.

"_Selfish…you're selfish. It seems like I'm not the only one who noticed."_

He growled, and clenched his fists. Maybe he WAS selfish. He had, of course, shoved everything onto the black-haired teenager without hesitation. Tamaki was just…selfish. Kyouya was right, but at the same time he was bashing him for liking Haruhi.

That didn't mean Kyouya could just kick him down when he had his hopes up! Kyouya was so blunt and besides-! He never done anything to him before! Tamaki may be selfish but he had lowered himself to help everyone while Kyouya remained the pompous ass that he was.

But Tamaki couldn't help but feel…

Guilty.

Guilty that he had turned his friend that way. And of course, his friend was no longer his friend. He had never gotten into a fight with Kyouya before…and now…what's with this mess? Was he…himself…wrong about Kyouya?

"_Can you just stop forcing your feelings onto her? Because when you do, you're making me sick. Because obviously you're not the only one in the club that likes her!"_

Tamaki sharply took in a breath and felt the last sentence slapping him in the face. Was Kyouya jealous? Or did Kyouya really hate him? Hate…Tamaki felt himself wincing at it. His mind then trailed onto what Kyouya had said about Haruhi.

He flinched at the words that he had said to him. It felt like poison and started to affect his systems. Tamaki's glare became more deathly as he tried to burn a hole through the ground. Of course, Kyouya had never cared for him. Never did. He was the same mysterious boy whom Tamaki knew from the start.

Grabbing a rock nearby, he threw it at the puddle, earning a splash. Tamaki scoffed and then said bitterly.

"Who needs him?"

---

A lone teenager stood at the gate of the school, letting himself get poured on by the rain. After all, he needed something to calm himself down. Kyouya opened his eyes and stared up at the sky.

Today…was not the best of days. He slowly took off his glasses and tucked it into his wet blazer pocket. Water laced every strand of raven hair and he was being soaked to the bone. Especially with the downpour.

Kyouya begun to think about it. He had started to put the videos in which he had watched in his head. Rain really seemed to calm down Kyouya's nerves. Taking a huge breath in, he had started his long deduction of the scenario.

He knew that the twins were the ones behind everything. That was one thing. What DID he find peculiar about the videos anyways? The Ohtori's mind went back to each and every moment. There seemed to be a moment with the four people who acted as the victims.

Peculiar, Kyouya mused, everyone was acting normal until something…something…

A crack of thunder made his mind click.

"Made…perfect sense…" Kyouya muttered. Woah, was he in a lot of shock. His mind rewound more back…to day one.

_Haruhi had gathered her things up and started to walk out the door. The twins left her! How could they? She didn't mind however, they had left her alone. On her walk to the Host Club, a rushing Kyouya brushed past. _

"_Ara, Kyouya-sempai?" she asked, as he skidded to a stop to glance at her hurriedly. "Where are you going?" _

"_To get to the club to get ready," Kyouya said absently while glancing at the clock. Haruhi chewed slightly on the thing in her mouth. He gave her a nod and then started to walk briskly away before saying, "Make sure you spit that thing out."_

Kyouya broke off into a quick walk, his case tucked underneath his cast-free arm.

He traveled out onto the roads and he made his way towards the city. Water was splashing around his black loafers and at the hems of his black pants. Did he care? No. Kyouya was going to the city.

_Why had each of the four Hosts started to act strange after a while? And what made Haruhi the ultimate aphrodisiac?_

Kyouya stopped as he saw the towering buildings ahead of him. He caught his breath and stared at it confidently. He had figured it out. He knew it. How couldn't he have noticed? It was dancing his face from day one.

_And the keyword was…_

Kyouya started for the city; he broke out into a run, his shoes slapping against the mud.

_Bubblegum._

----------------

Rain pounded hard against Kaoru, as he held Haruhi firmly in his hands. He was running, but where? As long as he doesn't stay in the same place he and Haruhi won't be fried. The girl seemed to be shaking hard against him, shivering into his chest while her arms were wrapped around his neck.

Kra-koom!

Kaoru hopped of to the side and his eyes dilated at the black burnt spot. THIS was getting out of hand now. How could Haruhi attract lightning? How? HOW?!

BOOM

He twirled (ungracefully) away from the thunder bolt and steadied himself. This was not his day. Not his day. Okay, the sky was laughing at him. EVERYTHING was laughing at him! The trees were bending and poking it's branch in his direction and…that wind…that HOWLING wind!!!

He felt so…so…

…bullied.

His shoes splashed into the water-layered ground as he made his way towards shelter. Kaoru saw a shack ahead of him. If he just dove into the little puny shack and hid, the thunder won't-

Kaoru's thoughts came crashing down. A shack like that would easily burn down, rusty wood and all. Why was kami THIS mean to him? Sure she was just trying to push the story further but killing him with lightning?

Too far. Just TOO FAR.

'Don't worry, Haruhi, I'll get us to safet-'

KRA-KOOM

"UWAAAAAAAH!"

He grimly stared at the ground where he had leapt to. This is not working. Screaming, dodging, and whatnot were not working. Oh gosh, he wished that Haruhi was awake, as he continued on with evading the lethal attacks. Today wasn't his day.

Every single piece of ground that one of his feet had touched been struck by lightning. Tears spurt out from his eyes, as he leapt away from the fresh black area where his feet once were.

"THIS IS TOO MUCH!!! EEEEEEEEEEEECK!!!"

KRA-BOOM

In his mad dash, Kaoru had slipped on the water and fell down. He lay on the wet floor groaning, his face eating mud and wet asphalt. Haruhi had rolled out from his grasp. Today…was definitely not his day.

"Ha…ruhi…" he muttered, immediately getting up from his fall. He couldn't see clearly, rain was pounding at him even harder, urging him to go and rescue her. For some reason, Kaoru felt that there was this particular cloud hovering above her…ready to strike…

KRA-KOOM

God thank reflexes. Kaoru's fingers twitched…it almost got HIT BY LIGHTNING!!! Laying only a feet away from the black spot was Haruhi. Obviously, Kaoru had pushed her before she got fried. His heart was pounding so hard against his rib cage, that if he didn't die from carrying a lightning rod, he'd probably die from heart explosion.

How truly heartbreaking…as if his heart wasn't exploding yet.

"Muh?"

"Eck!"

_ZZZHHH (Sound of someone getting zapped:D)_

Sweat drop.

"Kao…ru?"

"RUN HARUHI! SAVE YOURSELF!!!" he cried breathlessly, the energy has drained from his limbs and he fell limp on the watery floor. Haruhi blinked as she stared at Kaoru. Why was his clothes burnt?

Slowly and weakly, Kaoru sat up putting a hand on his head to ease the headache that he was receiving. Haruhi got on her knees and started to crawl towards the 'injured' boy. She blinked at him and reached a hand to pat his shoulder.

"Wha-What happened?!"

His golden eyes dilated and he roughly shoved Haruhi away from him. She was about to retort about his strange behavior before.

KRACK

…

"W-Was that just lightning?"

Grim lines appeared on Kaoru's head and he nodded slowly. Hopping onto his feet he tugged Haruhi onto hers. "It seems like Kamisama is focusing more on killing us than actually scaring you to death."

KRACK

Kaoru had pushed her away with him before any dangerous lightning struck her. She peeked over his shoulder at the black, and chanced to look at Kaoru who was breathing harshly. "…I didn't know that lightning existed here. And to have…so many…"

"I didn't either, just some whack imagination," he cursed, as they set out in a run in the rain. Haruhi could hear numerous of cracks behind her. And guess what she saw-

"KAORU, WE'RE BEING CHASED BY LIGHTNING!!!" she shrieked.

"Glad you noticed!" he yelled back, ignoring the wet hair that stuck to his face. "Look there's a small rest stop there! We can hide in there for a while!!!"

She threw a look at the twin besides her. Asking in a breathless voice she forced out, "What do you mean for a while?"

"Oh? It might get burned down by fire if we're not careful."

'_And you say that casually, why?!'_

BOOM

And there was it. Thunder. Haruhi immediately clapped her hands over her ears, her eyes quickly clamped shut. The younger twin had stopped in his tracks and turned around towards her, distress on his face. "Haruhi! Don't just STAND there, come on!"

She shook her head as a loud rumble of thunder came. "C-Can't-"

Kaoru interrupted by grabbing Haruhi's hand, and pulling her towards the shelter. "I don't care if you don't move! I'm still going to make you move, whether you like it or not!"

The soaking brunette anchored herself on the ground, trying to close off all sound of the thunder. "N-No…I can't-…Kao-"

Rrrmble

She squeaked, she grabbed his hand tightly. "Can't-"

Kaoru took her underneath his arm, which proved to be difficult (Mori makes it look so easy), and rashly made a run for the place of refuge ahead. He was already wet; he felt his clothes stick to him like glue, and his wet light brown hair was sticking to his face.

With the ounce of strength that the younger twin had left, he burst open the door and collapsed inside, letting the door slam on its own. The two were left gasping on the floor, having the pleasure of feeling dry for a while.

The refuge was big enough for them to sit across from each other with a gap of two feet between them. But they opted to stay together, mainly because of some comfort.

"Man, I swear things get crazy," Kaoru sighed, leaning against the wall for support. He glanced over at Haruhi who was still shivering. Oh…a thunderstorm…she was scared of them. "Hey…are you alright?"

Haruhi shoulders were shaking as she was trembling from the cold. Oh what the heck will Kaoru do…now? His fingers traveled down his wet blazer, unbuttoning them quickly. "It may be wet…" he muttered, slipping them off his drenched white blouse. He wrapped it around Haruhi and closed the sitting gap between them, putting her head on his shoulder. "But it should at least help you keep warm."

"Thank…you," she muttered, before sneezing. Haruhi frowned and rubbed her nose. "It's wet…and smells like…"

"Shit, I know, I've been sweating a lot carrying you," Kaoru said dryly, giving her a glance. "Just deal with it, Haruhi. The storm's going to let up soon...and you'll get out of my…smelly jacket or whatevers."

She sweat dropped. "That wasn't what I meant…"

"Great, because I thought I was the only one realizing how funny my coat smelled like," Kaoru said thoughtfully in monotone. He glanced up at the ceiling with a bored look. "Sweat and rain obviously doesn't mix well."

They listened to the heavy rain for a while, quite surprised that the thunder had stopped. _'Maybe she's getting bored of one-sided conversations during thunderstorms…' _was all Kaoru could muster before he rested his head on hers.

"You know, you're heavy."

"Calling me fat, aren't you now?" she replied boringly. He sighed into her wet hair.

"No, you're getting it wrong. I'm not used to carrying people."

"Really now?"

Kaoru responded by pushing her closer to him. "Positively. And by the way. We're both soaking wet; if we don't dry out we can get a fever."

Haruhi blinked and pulled away from him, staring at him with her usual brown orbs. "You know, now that I think of it…you're actually a lot more mature than Hikaru in these types of situations."

He went pale, his eyes slowly wandered away. _'As long as she hadn't seen me running around screaming like a headless chicken…I guess that's okay…' _

"Well, gee. I wonder if that's a compliment to me or an insult to my brother."

"Let's say…both?"

A crack obviously interrupted their conversation, and they looked up at the ceiling. The wooden boards cracked slightly, but they were glad that it didn't crush them…yet. However, for precaution, they quietly crawled away from the ground where the boards were destined to fall to.

Kaoru leaned against the wall behind him and looked at Haruhi who was sitting across from him. "How the hell am I supposed to complete this?"

Haruhi sneezed into Kaoru's jacket.

"Haruhi, we have to dry out-" he muttered, without hesitation he pulled the purple and black tie off from his neck and started to unbutton the sticky white t-shirt from his body. She stared, wondering what the heck he was doing. "Or we'll get in serious trouble. Or me…"

Kaoru twisted the t-shirt and allowed a decent amount of water to fall from it. "Hikaru would NEVER allow me to get sick," he informed, while sieving the water from the white article of clothing. "Oh well, better dry out our hair first," he added, throwing the white blouse over his head.

There were moments of silence, as the half-naked teenager ruffled his hair dry from water. In mid-ruffle he glanced over at Haruhi with his golden eyes. "Uh…Haruhi, aren't you going to dry yourself?"

"It can be easy for you males, but think of my gender, please!"

Silence.

"Oh," Kaoru said stupidly, as he ripped his gaze off her. "You don't know how to take off your clothes, do you need me to help-"

"Kaoru, stop acting like you don't know," Haruhi scolded, lightly whacking him on the head. A white material flitted over her head, and covered most of her vision. She heard: "Well, just dry your hair."

Kaoru tugged his pale blue jacket away from her and tried to deprive it from the sweat and water. Splashes could be heard and the ground beneath them turned a dark and puddles formed. After he was done with it.

Flup

"Cover yourself with that."

Haruhi brought his oversized blouse away from her head and rose in eyebrow. "What are you expecting me to-"

"**Take off your clothes,"** he said in a dead serious tone. Haruhi twitched. Did Kaoru JUST say that to her? Sure, it would make sense if Hikaru or Tamaki said that. But this was Kaoru. Kaoru.

"W-What?!"

Kaoru turned around to look at the wall. "Give me your clothes so they can dry, and use mine to cover yourself." He then muttered something almost inaudible. "Dono and Hikaru'll kill me if I see anything."

Haruhi sweat dropped, but obliged. She set down the 'almost' dry articles of clothing in front of her and started to peel off the sticky and wet clothes. "You sure you're not watching?"

"Sure, I'm watching ants crawl into a hole, you know," Kaoru muttered.

Plop

Haruhi was now fully clad in her bra. If Kaoru was to turn around…well…just think of the horrible consequences that would be given by Tamaki and Hikaru. The brunette slipped on the large blouse and started to button it up.

Kaoru's clothes were big on her, the sleeves practically hung off her hands for several inches, and the blouse was baggy. Taking the blazer, she swung it on and found that there was at least slight warmth from being in dry clothing.

"Done?"

"I can dry it out myself."

Kaoru chanced to look at Haruhi, who had already begun drying out the wet articles. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I'm not really sure," she muttered twisting the clothes this way and that. Kaoru crawled over to her side and grabbed away her blouse and blazer from her hands. "This, Haruhi, is not how you do it."

A roar of thunder caught their attention; both of them were glancing up at the ceiling expecting something to happen. Haruhi's eyes widened again. "I-…thought-"

"We thought wrong, there's still thunder," he replied, huddling closer to Haruhi for warmth. She cast an uneasy glance at him. "Don't take this the wrong way-"

Another clap of thunder and she was sent burrowing her face into his shoulder. What other deep shit was just waiting to happen to him? Kaoru only sighed as he wrapped his arm around her, putting his face into her hair. He listened to the sound of thunder and to the sound of heavy rain.

He closed his eyes and muttered, "I'm very sorry, Haruhi."

---------------------------(And because you guys wonder WHERE THE HELL HIKARU WAS..)

_Chained…_

Why was he chained of all places?! The teenager struggled against the things that bound his hand to the wall behind him. This was torture! There was no way out; he couldn't scream because he had duct tape on his mouth, and well…

If looks can kill, he'd be able to burn away from the metal shackles. But no…he was stuck here, worried sick about his other half. He heard that there was a storm raging outside, and wondered if his brother went to safety.

'_Dammit, you better NOT get sick, Kaoru,'_ he grumbled in his mind. _'Or. I. Will. Swear. I'll. Kill. You.'_

There were dim torches and candles lit, so all the golden-eyed boy could see was a dark floor, tables, and a cold wall in which he was chained to. Also an artificial skeleton was added there for the dungeon-ny feeling.

I swear, whoever decorated that room is AWESOME!!!

Anyways, back to the story…

Hikaru sighed and looked at the floor in defeat. How long had he been chained there? For hours? He remembered freezing up when black shadows started to creep on his feet. It swallowed him and he blanked out.

With the next moment he awoke, he found out that he had his hands chained above his head, his feet laced with heavy cuffs, and not to mention duct tape firmly on his mouth. This was an abduction.

Someone was kidnapping him and…ohh..he felt pain on his head. Since when did he get a headache?

"Ah, so you have woke up, Hitachiin."

'_You…' _he thought, venom shooting out from his eyes. The cloaked figure deposited its hands behind its back and walked around in front of the obnoxious teenager. A smirk was visible underneath the hood, but the eyes could not be shown.

Dark locks dripped over its face and its pale skin stood out from the dark colors. "I hope you do feel comfy there. If you are feeling some sort of wooziness please understand that it's all the side-affects."

'_Of what, a curse?' _

A low growl was emitted, and it came from Hikaru's stomach. That's right…he hadn't eaten lunch…

"Dear…you're hungry?"

'_Why yes, you evil bastard, now FEED ME.'_

"Oh-!" the person said abruptly whipping around to meet several people. "Is it time yet?" It shot a wide creepy grin at Hikaru. "Don't worry…you won't be alone, I'll get you a friend to join you."

Hikaru's golden eyes widened as the cloaked figure slowly disappeared into the darkness.

'_DAMNIT! I WANT FOOD, BASTARD!!!'_

* * *

A/N: As I said...today will probably be the end of my rapid updating. Obviously, I have school tomorrow. (DAMN) And yes...so...I'll see you guys some time later. :D So I hope you didn't get at least disappointed with the KaoHaru, but if you are, I can include more moments in the next chapter if you like. 

Well, I have damn school to go to tomorrow. So I'll see you less frequently!!!

-waves hand-

-Ja!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ugh...school...school...school... It gave me a headache two days in a row. :F And but...it's the weekend. -sighs dreamily- Weekend. :D I think I'm losing my humor. -cries into beret-

Ah wells. School does that. ;-;

Anyways, I'd love to thank all of you who stuck by me, and haven't magically disappeared from reveiwing! I wish you would all come back and voice your thoughts and perhaps PM a suggestion!

And I'd also like to thank: **sheeprock **for her suggestion that sparked my idea that made me write. I had fun in this chapter. Everything but the recap was fun:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club

--------------------------------------------

--The recap of everything…because…(IT'S MY FAVORITE NUMBAH AND MY AGE –gets shot-!!!)

It all begun at that fateful day with bubblegum. It was dubbed as the ultimate attractant for men, and it has been fed to Fujioka Haruhi by the Hitachiin twins. They were the masterminds behind everything, both watching the bubblegum push romance between the four victims and Haruhi. It was all for the sake of fun, and they wouldn't care what happens as long as they get what they want.

Adding to the effect of the gum, the twins had added a few more drops of the attractant potion. Unknowingly and by accident, a few more drops were added because of their carelessness. And now things have gotten slightly heated up, but that didn't matter to them. They still had their fun.

But everything started to tumble down from the day when Ohtori Kyouya was hospitalized. Something went wrong, and the twins hadn't noticed. But Kyouya did. He had gotten slight hints and suspicions that something was wrong. And the emotion, _jealousy_, began to take its toll.

Only when Kyouya decided to take action and figure out what has been going on, he stumbled across a broken laptop outside of the Hitachiin's room. With that moment, he explored the files and videos stored on that computer and were baffled by what he saw. He had witnessed Tamaki and Haruhi together, the Suoh being trapped by the effects of the bubblegum.

That was when '_Jealousy'_ struck. The next day Tamaki and Kyouya got into a big fight concerning Haruhi. It may be of little words, but that short conversation was enough to break the bonds between both of them and they separated in their own ways.

While what happened to the three first years was as much as dramatic...

Hikaru has been kidnapped two chapters previously and finally some light shined on his whereabouts. Where was he? Why was he there? And why was his chained? And adding to that he wanted FOOD! But food isn't the main point. Who was this cloaked person who just said that it'd bring back a friend for him?

AND HE WANTED FOOD, DAMMIT!

Kaoru and Haruhi embarked on their way to a small little restaurant where the club was supposed to meet, but got hit by a thunderstorm on the way there. With thunder, Haruhi faints and the younger twin was left to get away from the rain. The illogical then happens! Not only was Haruhi an attractant for males, lightning seemed to follow wherever she went! And Kaoru's priority is to stop her from being fried.

And they managed to escape from the storm by hiding in a shelter that seemed to pop out of nowhere. Can they survive without having the run-down shack burn down with lightning?

You guys may be wondering where the heck the third-years are. Let's say, Honey's taking a break from running around crazily and Mori had talked too much so now he must think of new unspoken things. Ah…the wonders of instant illogical factors…

Summing everything up!

The two second-years were alone in the rain, Tamaki angry at the argument and Kyouya thinking. Hikaru was chained up in a dungeon, shackles around his limbs. Kaoru and Haruhi stayed in the shelter, waiting for the storm to end. In the midst of all this weird drama, Kyouya had finally deducted it.

_Why had each of the four Hosts started to act strange after they were so fin? And what made Haruhi the ultimate aphrodisiac?_

_And the keyword was…_

Let the madness begin.

_Bubblegum._

------------------------------------------

Hikaru's was staring.

At what?

WHAT?!

_Grrrrwwwwll_

Hikaru paled. Damn, he was hungry. He thought since they would go to a restaurant after school, he didn't bother with eating lunch because he was busy finishing homework!!! (Tsk, bad boy.) And well…now the older Hitachiin paid the consequences.

'I want food.'

If he won't get what he wants, Hikaru will go insane. Chains will turn into sausages, torches would turn into a…flaming chocolate bruelee (or whatever they call the stuff that go BOOM), the rat on the floor suddenly looks like…ew…never mind that, continuing on! And the skeletons look fat with meat, like some kind of sitting cow. And of course…

Hikaru started to drool.

That cockroach suddenly looks like some kind of scuttling chicken, they probably taste like that too… People said that they taste like chicken…or _SOMETHING_! But anyways, Hikaru's stomach finally went back to normal. And so his fantasies died down.

The sausages are chains once again, the burning bruelee is now torches, the rat…is it dead? The skeletons look lifeless against the cold wall, not like a sitting fat cow, and of course…

…

The cockroach was still running around, not looking like some fried chicken at the moment.

The drooling stopped, and Hikaru's eyes dulled again. He watched the bug crawl over to his shoe. If it wasn't chicken-

SQUISH

…

…

"YOU KILLED PUU-PUU!!!"

Hikaru glared indifferently at the black-robe person hunched over his shoe, who immediately appeared out of nowhere without warning. 'Who gives a damn about that piece of shit-' The light-brown head froze as the figure stood up abruptly, immediately invading persona space.

"My…cockroach IS DEAR TO ME!!! FEAR THE BEELEZNEF!" it screamed, shoving a beige freaky cat puppet into Hikaru's face. "YOU'RE CURSED! CURSSSSEEED!!! You must pay the consequences, Hitachiin. THE consequences."

"Uh, yeah, now get that out of my face."

…How much he wished that duct tape wasn't there, would he be able to say that. If he hadn't had that piece of tape…he wouldn't have to smell the strangely stinky puppet in his face. The person withdrew the puppet and skated over towards a table where a large bowl laid.

It grabbed the wooden spoon and started to stir the muck of…yellowish green.

'_Just what the hell is THAT?'_

"It is the preparation for your curse," it spoke in a rattled breath. An evil laugh emitted from its throat. Oh howit loved the ingredients. The muck was…made with newt intestines, mashed up with fish eyeballs, pig ears, and…and…

'Just why the heck do I see a soap bar in there?'

SHHP

"OW!" Hikaru cried, once the tape was off his mouth. A red throbbing square was plastered on his mouth and his cheek, and he glared at the person who carelessly flung away the sopping wet tape. "What the hell-MMRF!!!"

A wooden spoon was jabbed into his mouth filled with the…newt intestines, fish eyeballs, pig ears and…soap. The cloaked figure pulled the spoon out and plastered another piece of tape onto his mouth. It wouldn't let him spit it out!!!

He turned green, as the disgusting pale yellow/green stuff was starting to sting his tongue horribly.

"I made this for you, Hitachiin. Now eat up before I finish my curse. And do not worry about the friend who will come later, my companion are going to pick him up," it cooed, stirring the large bowl of glop. It truly looked horrendous; it actually looks something like regurgitated fried rice mixed with tar tar sauce and mushy bread. (A/N: Eh, that was what I ate before I threw up. Heh. Don't ask. xD)

And the older Hitachiin SO wanted to throw up badly…

SPLAT

Hikaru felt something wet on his face, his eyes immediately shut, as the…liquid fell from his face. In front of him he could picture a smirk on the face.

"Looks perfect."

He opened his eyes, feeling that the goop draped over his eyes and latched onto his eyelashes. Between the yellow, Hikaru could see the figure stirring the spoon again busily. Heaven and hell knows what the heck that it was doing.

Next thing, something firm and wet applied itself to his forehead and started to spread the paste on his face. The spoon was being brushed on his face. This was beyond disgusting…and gross and-

"This is punishment! Unless you eat what's in your mouth, you HAVE to suffer the consequences."

'Evil damn little-' Hikaru growled, his eye twitching. It should be THAT bad, though…would it? Just some intestines…eyeballs…ears and soap. A lovely combination that doesn't make it logical that its color is yellow.

Chew, chew.

Crack.

…

Gulp.

…

Hikaru lost color in his face.

The cloaked figure stopped stirring and stared.

The cockroach proved its existence by wiggling its leg.

…

"PUU-PUU, YOU'RE ALIVE!!!"

He felt like throwing up, and he glared down venomously at the person poking the flattened bug. Perhaps the leg WAS moving, but it couldn't help but pick it up by the twitching leg and hold it in front of its face.

'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!'

The figure stood up and held the dangling cockroach between Hikaru and the figure.

…

It moved again, and next thing, it went airborne, flinging out of the figure's pinch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

"MMFGH!!!"

--------------------------------

Kyouya stood sopping wet in front of a candy store, he was out of breath. But that didn't matter. As long as he was in front of the candy store…that was fine. The Ohtori marched right in, towards the clerk.

"Excuse me! But have you had any twins come by here and purchase bubblegum?" he asked between breaths. The clerk stared at him in question, just wondering why the hell he was dripping wet all over his marble floor.

Damn! CUSTOMERS MIGHT TRIP!

But…anyways…

"Well, I did encounter a strange pair of them around weeks ago. They were looking for some kind of bubblegum. One that was mint and strawberry," the man said matter-of-factly. His eyes landed on Kyouya who had narrowed his eyes slightly. "Is there anything you need it for?"

"Tell me, what company did the bubblegum that they bought originate from?"

"Well, it was very vague, I guess. I never heard of it before," the large man continued, tapping his chin lightly in thought. "It's only letters: A.D.K. Where this company came from…is still unknown."

Kyouya bit his lower lip. He heard of candy companies, but never before was one named: A.D.K. Maybe there was more to it than the eye. The wet teenager looked at man seriously. "May I be allowed to see this…stock of candies from A.D.K?"

"Certainly, just this way," the man said, leading Kyouya to the door behind the counter. Opening the door slightly, Kyouya walked in alone, and then cast a glance at the store keeper. "A.D.K goods are located in the back of the shop. Quite a few in there, but the bubblegum that you're looking for is in the smallest box there. Please take your time."

And the door closed, leaving Kyouya staring at the many boxes and shelves of merchandise. Combing his fingers through his wet hair, he trudged towards the back, until his sight landed on a lone shelf containing several boxes.

On closer inspection they were marked with the letters A.D.K, just the one that he had been looking for. His raven orbs traveled up and down the shelf, looking for the bubblegum that the twins might have bought.

And at last…his gaze landed on one. Kyouya knelt on the ground to take it into his hands. His finger brushed against it and carefully lifted it from the floor.

It was very small…small as a wedding ring box. Kyouya couldn't understand…

Bubblegum came in large quantities, but why…the size of a ring box? He didn't think anything else, but let his hands pry open the lid to the cardboard box. What was sitting inside was but a small glass jar, its contents blocked by the foam stuffed around it.

"Fragile?" he muttered to himself, while inspecting the outside of it. Why would it be fragile? Is it something important? Kyouya couldn't think before something was immediately wrapped around his mouth and nose.

"Don't struggle," a mysterious voice said, while keeping a strong hold of the cloth around his nose. His legs and arms started to numb, meaning if he wanted to fight back, he couldn't…because he didn't have enough energy to do so.

A peculiar scent was wafted to his nostrils, as his eyes tried to find the owner of the voice. The drug in the cloth was powerful, it was making him fall woozy. But not after he found out what these sudden intruders wanted with him.

Was it to blackmail his father to giving money? Is he going to be held as ransom? Or killed?

"We can't have you finding out about our secret stuff now…" it whispered, as Kyouya became dangerously close to unconsciousness. "It's be a waste if we got out. A.D.K will go out of business. That's why you must keep quiet."

Kyouya's eyes shut as he fell forward onto the ground limply. Two figures stood before him smirking as one picked him up by the arm. "Too easy."

"Our goods cannot be let out into the world."

"Our success relies all on it."

"You're but a minion to me, idiot, no one gets a share of my things," the figure hissed. "Let's take care of this guy; before he lets any wind out that we're smuggling goods."

------------------------------

Tamaki sat on his bed, knees folded to his chest, and arms hugging it close. He had been in a state of confusion and didn't know what to do since he had gotten into a fight with Kyouya.

The blonde came to the conclusion that Kyouya had never once opened to him. And Tamaki was a fool to believe that Kyouya was his best friend! A FOOL!!! The blue-eyed boy buried his face into a pillow and sighed.

What can he do about it?

…

Forget him. He concluded.

He sat up from the bed and stormed over to his photo collection and album. Tamaki grabbed several albums, by memory, and carried them to the rubbish can. Dumping everything in there and he patted his hands.

Kyouya was officially out from his life! No memories or anything will remind him now!

His narrowed eyes landed on a pen. Oh that foul pen. That thing that belonged to Kyouya long time before! And Tamaki didn't bother of giving it back! That's okay! He can chuck it at the trashcan for all he cares.

SWISH

And that was the sound of the pen hitting into the plastic bag.

Tamaki proudly stood in his room, hands on his hips. What else reminded him of Kyouya?

Oh.

His book!

SWISH

His calendar!

SWISH

His left-over sandwiches!

SWISH

His broken reading glasses that were used for nothing!

SWISH

HIS HOMEWORK! YES! OF COURSE, TAMAKI'S HOMEWORK REEKS OF **KYOUYA**!!!

He grabbed his notebook and dunked it into trashcan. Tamaki puffed and stuck his tongue at the rubbish bin. He certainly doesn't need anything _Kyouya _because anything that **was** _Kyouya_ was selfish and calculative.

Tamaki clenched his fists and then unclenched it. He returned back to his bed, and flopped down on it tiredly. Maybe he needs to ask his father on how a fight is supposed to go! Tamaki was truly jealous of the twins.

How did they manage to make their fake fight…look so real?

"That's it! I'm going to Dad!" the blonde cried, sticking his index finger into the air. With a triumphant laughter, Tamaki stomped out of the room and closed it.

---

"Strange of you to be in my room, Tamaki, what's wrong?"

"Otousan! I have a dilemma! A very big problem!" Tamaki cried, waving his hands to address how big it was. Yuzuru raised his eyebrows at him and frowned deeply at his son. "I'm not kidding! I really have to ask you something!"

"Well? What is it?"

Tamaki's face turned dead serious. "How do you fight?"

"Oh, that is easy, Tamaki. Use your fists and legs!"

His eyes widened and mouth opened. "B-But that's violence!"

"Isn't that what you're asking me?" he asked. A spark flitted around his head. "And you should never show mercy to your opponent!"

"No mercy?!"

"And no forgiveness!"

"REALLY?!"

"Yes!"

"SERIOUSLY I SHOULD DO THAT?!"

"**NO."**

"…huh?"

The middle-aged man stood up from his seat and patted his son on his head. "Tamaki, Tamaki. Would I ever teach you to use violence? You will have to learn how to fight and reconcile with your opponent by yourself."

Suoh Tamaki had been completely lost.

"What?"

------------------------------

Kra-BOOM

Haruhi flinched again, clinging onto Kaoru for dear life. Occasionally there wouldn't be any thunder but it happened very occasionally. Kaoru felt stiff…and awkward that he was hugging his classmate.

He was cold, but his arm around Haruhi did help him warm up…only slightly. Kaoru cast a glance at the pile of wet clothes of Haruhi's…all forgotten. He suddenly wished that kami haven't brought this down onto him.

This…misfortune.

He shut his eyes.

Oh where was Hikaru when he wanted him? Kaoru had begun to worry about that light-brown head teen. Seriously? Why wasn't twin telepathy working NOW? Kaoru rested the side of his face on Haruhi's head and deeply inhaled her shampoo scent.

It smelled so faintly of cinnamon, that the certain spiciness (I dunno if it smells spicy) was starting to lull him to sleep. Actually call him to go to sleep on her, and allow them to sleep in peace. But somehow, in this wicked world…the word 'Peace' seems as foreign as sponges do with soup.

Like, no matter how you try to relate sponges to soup- **You. Just. Can't. Put. It. In. The. Soup.**

End of story.

And peace…was foreign, and now I'll stop blabbering about it and get on with it. Seems like someone's happy with me stalling…

CRACK

…

"Oh damn, crap, shit, the fucking hell-"

CRACK

"**THE ROOF BROKE!!!" **

Haruhi screamed.

Kaoru yelled.

And the roof came tumbling down.

--

"Itai…" a voice groaned, shifting underneath the wet wood. With a final push, the boards were off the two figures and were shoved to the other side. Kaoru emerged from the pile of wood first, and proceeded to push away the wet soggy wood from the other person.

"Haruhi, are you okay? Were you hurt?"

"No…I'm fine," she mumbled, remembering faintly that Kaoru had blocked the boards from ramming against both of them. She looked at Kaoru who suddenly just slumped against the wall as he stared into the dark sky.

"It's raining so much, I can't tell what time it is…" Kaoru muttered, his eyes dulling. Haruhi nodded absently before, her gaze turned towards the hole where the lightning had struck. Rain was splashing onto the wood, and the water droplets collecting at the edges dropped onto the ground with a 'Plop'.

Haruhi was mesmerized.

Kaoru was staring at the sky.

It was quiet.

But oh no…quiet was never her taste. Kamisama had things in store. And so-

BOOM

Haruhi's eyes jumped open and she shivered instantly. God that was an incredibly loud thunder clap, she tossed an uncertain glance at Kaoru. As loud as the thunder was he didn't snap out of his daze.

The brunette opted to reach a hand to pat Kaoru on the shoulder, until another clap from the storm turned her pat to a hug. Haruhi's arms were flung around his torso, and she hid her face somewhere behind his arm.

"H-Haruhi?!"

Haruhi responded with a twitch. Kaoru did feel warm…like some…huge teddy bear…a big huge furry and friendly teddy bear. The younger Hitachiin realized that thunder was starting to get active again, so all he did was lean back, and wrap an arm around Haruhi…pulling her closer.

A blush was creeping on his face, but he tried his best to ignore. As Haruhi started to fall asleep to the drizzle, the sound of soft rumblings, and the warmth from Kaoru's chest, he only stared at the sky.

Blush was evident on his face, and it slowly faded away. Kaoru closed his eyes, and inhaled and exhaled.

"_Don't take this the wrong way." _

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Don't worry, I'll make the storm let up soon. Anyways...I'll leave your imagination wander, because my eyes are begging for sleep. D: Be sure to leave reveiws and most important of all!

If you feel like you have a suggestion or something that you would like to see before I end this story, please send a PM to me, and I'll consider it. No generalizations like: I WANT MORIxHARU or...HIKAHARU or TAMAHARU or...MORE KYOUYA AND HARUHI PLZ! or...I WANNA SEE HUNNY!!!!

Those give me nothing to think about for. So...yeah, send suggestions or your thoughts by PM and I'll do so. Bonus chapters are up, so feel free to ask any questions, dearies.

But if it's overwhelming with questions...sorry, I'll just scramble away. :P

OH...And whoever can find out who's behind Kyouya's kidnapping and his whole scene FIRST, I'll do a favor for you. :3 A favor or possible wish, but no generalizations as above. So...good luck on what Kyouya's whole scene was about.

-Ja! Off to sleepland...


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: -finally breathes- Oh god...I've been stuck on this for...EVER. T-T You can't believe how hard I was searching for inspiration. And thank kami of you...reveiwers...THANK YOU!!! -chucks cookies at all- Because I have thought back to my reveiws and of things...I was inspired.

-bows- I thank you, I thank you, I thank you. Because thirteen is ALWAYS the unlucky number. ;-;

And now...You'll figure out what happened to Mori and Honey, and kind of proud of this chapter. xD;;; Ah wells. Read, Enjoy, and Reveiw! Do the RER!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

-------

The storm had finally let up, because it had dragged on for far too long. Kaoru had grabbed back his shirt and slipped it on, leaving Haruhi to warm herself up with his blazer. He and Haruhi had been sharing nothing but silence, and there was a drizzle going on outside.

"I guess we can go home now…" Kaoru finally said. Haruhi nodded quietly and they both stood up; their feet were so numb they could not even bare to walk. But they managed. Kaoru picked up their bags, opened the door to find that it was the sun was beginning to set.

"Otousan's going to hyperventilate…" Haruhi muttered dazedly, as they carefully made their way out of the shack. "What time is it?"

"I dunno."

She turned towards the direction of her house and began to walk, "I should go home."

"I'll see you off," Kaoru offered, as he fell in step with Haruhi. The brunette only hesitated in a step before smiling at him. She agreed.

---

When they arrived at the Fujioka Residence, Ranka was so happy to find the two of them standing side by side! He invited Kaoru inside to enjoy tea and cake, while Ranka planned out the two lovers' future and when they will marry!

…

You know what?

Screw that. 'Cus life doesn't go that way.

**Ding-dong**

"Coming…coming," a grumpy voice said. The doorknob twisted and the red-headed man stared at the two of them, while they stared back.

…

Suddenly...Haruhi broke the silence. "Otou-"

"YOU!" he yelled, rudely interrupting her. The broomstick in his hands was quickly pointed at Kaoru. The victim's golden eyes widened at the stick. "What have you done with her?! AND MAKE IT SNAPPY BEFORE I REPORT YOU AS A MOLESTER!!!"

"Otousan," she said with a sigh, pushing away the tip from Kaoru's nose. "He did nothing, I swear. Don't worry about it."

"Yeeah," Kaoru muttered, instinctively taking a small step back. When he was a bit behind Haruhi, he whispered. "Is Ranka-san going to murder me?"

"…Possibly."

"HITACHIIN!"

"Eh?"

His glare didn't lessen up, but at least he didn't reach for that chainsaw that was sitting in his broom closet. Ranka frowned deeply at Kaoru as his glance now shifted towards Haruhi. "Haruhi, baby, you must have been scared during the storm!"

Haruhi sighed as her father hugged her tightly. She almost gagged, but didn't. "It's fine. Kaoru was there with me."

The younger twin froze when Ranka threw a glare at him. And then-

"Haruhi, you have two jackets!"

"Yeah, this one is Kaoru's."

Ranka immediately disappeared inside and returned outside with a…MY GOD...A CHAINSAW!!! It was sleek red and shiny, and the small sharp edges stuck out from the gigantic blade. There was a string attached to it, it looked like if he pulled it, he could saw off Kaoru's head.

Haruhi stared.

Kaoru stared.

Ranka cackled, an evil glint to his eyes. "Now, Hitachiin. I'll give you three seconds to scram."

"Wait…**what**?" Kaoru asked, as Ranka's hand traveled to the line thing. Haruhi only stared with bug-wide eyes.

"One…"

"W-Wait a minutes, Ranka-san," he said nervously, stepping back with his hands up in defense. He hid behind Haruhi who had this nervous smile on. Obviously…Haruhi was kind of scared of the chainsaw…if not her dad. "Maybe we can talk about this-!"

"Two."

"Otousan, please don't mutilate my friend, he's tel-"

ZROOM-ZROOOOOM

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, HITACHIIN!!!"

"OTOUSAN!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! PLEASE DON'T SAW OFF MY ARM!!! I NEED IT!!!" he cried, but it wasn't heard…because of the deafening roar of the chainsaw. He desperately ran away from Ranka who was running around flailing the weaponry in the air. Haruhi on the other hand was crying for her father to stop the nonsense.

But…

Ranka was serious.

Very serious.

**Very...very...serious.**

"OH GOD, YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!" Kaoru screamed, as the overprotective father laughed heartily. Ranka's eyes glinted deviously.

No. I don't kid. Anyways, continuing with this story…

The younger twin nearly tripped when he was running down the stairs of the complex. The red-headed okama waved the whirring musical machine around the air, hoping that he could AT LEAST cut off Kaoru's head. Haruhi found it hard to keep up with the two, and settled to watch from the balcony.

And who would ENJOY watching Kaoru get chased by a chainsaw?!

…

Okay, so we all love this insane idea of it. I'm guilty…but whatevers…to Haruhi…it wasn't fun.

Haruhi slapped her face with her hands, as Kaoru scrambled up the stairs.

Suddenly her mind wandered to how much yen would be added to her debt if Kyouya found out that Kaoru was mutilated and had one of his limbs sewed back in place. The brunette groaned. She'd be working until she was eighty years old...

"How troublesome…" Kaoru heard her sigh.

'**Does she even care about me?!'**

:D

"Hitachiin, get back here!!!"

The blade sliced through his sleeve. It was so…PAINFULLY close, and Kaoru nearly jumped up the steps back to the floor where Haruhi's door was located.

You see, Kaoru ran down the steps _with a madman chasing him_, he ran across the ground to the other set of stairs _with a madman chasing him_, and ran up the stairs back to where Haruhi was worrying about her debt…

**With a madman chasing him.**

'Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama!!! SAVE ME!!!'

Ehehehe. _No_. B3

Heaven wonders how the neighbors could sleep with all the noise outside. Wow. Thinking about all this makes you wonder whether the Fujiokas would be kicked out of their home…by their landlord lady.

Hmm.

Not the time to discuss this. Though…

"Quick, Kaoru, here!" Haruhi said, but there was no need to yell, because he couldn't hear. She immediately pulled him into the apartment by one of his sleeves and closed the door once he was inside.

SLAM

…

"Did I just hear something slam into the door?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi shot him a sharp look. She pointed towards the window, Kaoru looked at it. It had yellow curtains flapping slightly because of the open breeze. Besides the blueberry stain on it, it wasn't special. Kaoru didn't see the significance of the window.

"Get out of here, you'll be mauled!"

"Eh?"

"Haruhi! Why are you locking me out?! Is something wrong?!"

"What is it, Otousan?!" Haruhi lied. "I can't hear you!" She gave Kaoru a glance that seemed to be something like: "Like. I. Said. Get. Out. Of. Here."

The younger twin nodded in realization and scrambled to the window. In rashness, Kaoru shoved the yellow curtains aside and then opened the window to its full extent. He peered down and was amazed to see it black.

"How do I jump?"

It was an obvious question. But you really have to wonder how he'll jump out of there…

Her stare turned un-Haruhi-like, it turned hard…and icy…and…and…

"**Make. It. Happen."**

He swallowed thickly, as she turned back to the door. "Otousan, just wait for a second, and I'll open the door!" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow!" Kaoru said stiffly, as he readied to jump out the opening. But instead of leaping out…he was rigid and was planted firmly on the window pane. Dilemma! Kaoru wondered if he would see tomorrow's light…

"Well?"

"I-…I can't just catapult out of here! I'm gonna break my neck, if Ranka-san doesn't get to me first!"

"Kaoru…please. Before Otousan kills you. I think he was serious…I saw him stocking up grenades the other day."

"Can you PLEASE not mention anything like that? Listening to the chainsaw coming after me is enough!"

"Just jump out!"

Kaoru glanced at the ground, pressed his palms together, shut his eyes tightly…and…

**_Prayed_**.

"Kami-sama, please, please, please…allow me to live! If I break my neck while jumping from this insane height...well…JUST SAVE ME."

AMEN TO THAT.

Once Ranka burst inside with the chainsaw whirring dangerously, Kaoru jumped out. (And **hopefully** survived.) Haruhi could hear the faintest crash over the boisterous machinery. Ranka immediately started looking for the Hitachiin.

I wonder if I'll get that hundred million yen added to my debt…Haruhi wondered.

And…

Kaoru who was on the ground, slowly stood up and shook himself free from the bushes that he had…OH SO CONVENIENTLY landed on.

He released a sigh and got onto his feet. Kaoru stared at the bushes that were placed underneath the window. And Kaoru just had to wonder: "How the heck did a bush magically grow in the middle of the concrete slabs?"

He glanced at the sky which started to become a strange color of purple.

OMIGOD, APOCALYPSE!!!

…

Nah. It's just purple. Oh jeez…colorist!

**---Hitachiin Household**

"Eh, sorry for being late, Hikaru. Had to take Haruhi-…" He stared at the empty room in front of him. Kaoru walked inside and dumped his bag on a nearby chair. He was expecting his brother to be lying on the bed doing work, but this time…he found no one. "Hey…Hikaru?"

No answer.

The younger twin wandered into the bathroom and peeked inside. "Hikaru? Are you in here?"

No answer.

The usual lax smile on his face fell slightly, as he hurried outside of their bathroom. Kaoru ran into the closet and desperately looked around. "Hikaru? Hikaru?! Stop playing and come out!"

He looked everywhere, in all the nooks and crannies. Hikaru could be playing a trick on him, maybe to get him worried sick-…but, Kaoru knew Hikaru. He isn't the type to play an awful trick on his brother. Hardly…

Kaoru burst out their room and he shouted at the maids with a worried face on, "Where's Hikaru?"

One of the passing maids looked up at Kaoru and said. "Kaoru-sama, he hasn't come back…yet."

…

Poison to his ears.

"Didn't you at least **see** Hikaru?!" Kaoru said a bit more fearfully. Several maids and butlers got curious as he stomped inside of his room. The maid abandoned her current chore, which was changing the curtains, and briskly followed him inside.

"W-Well…he hasn't come home during the storm. We thought Hikaru-sama was with you!"

Kaoru paced around the room quickly; if he continued walking like that he'd made a trail of fire!!! Kaoru sighed deeply, keeping his frustrations down. "Hikaru…I thought he walked home. Last time I saw him was when he was going to get some kind of book!"

"Er…Kaoru-sama?"

"He's missing! Someone call the police!" he commanded, grabbing a nearby phone. Kaoru put it to his ear just to find out that…

-…-

"The line's dead!"

"Etto, no…it isn't dead," a maid said matter-of-factly. She bent over to check the line and she gasped. "Someone cut it!"

Another maid, who was standing nearby, instantly objected. Her eyes led to the telephone line that was lying on the floor helplessly. "N-No, that's not it! You just plugged it out-" She flinched as Kaoru grabbed the phone and threw it on the ground. "KAORU-SAMA!!!"

"Hikaru…something happened to him!" The agitated twin ran towards the closet and started to kick and point at it. "You! –WHAM- Explain! –WHAM- This! –WHAM- NOW! –WHAM-"

"_Please_, _please_, _**please**_ don't kick the closet!"

"It's all her damn doing!"

(_…-.-;_)

The door opened revealing a rather young looking woman. Except the knitted eyebrows gave her much more wrinkles…so it wouldn't be…young…looking. Anyways, Yuzuha had been notified by a passing maid that the younger twin was throwing a fit. And she knew that Kaoru normally doesn't throw tantrums.

"What's the matter?!" her voice boomed, as she stomped inside. Kaoru ceased to kick the closet, and he exclaimed.

"Hikaru's gone, Okaasan!"

"GONE?!"

---Next Morning…

Missing: Hitachiin Hikaru; If you have seen this male please contact the Hitachiins…at…

Missing: Ohtori Kyouya…

"Has been missing…since yesterday…" Tamaki read. His eyes were glued on the poster taped on the wall of one of the halls. His deep blue eyes swamped with confusion. He asked himself, "Missing? He's gone?"

The news of the two missing members was the latest talk in Ouran. People walked past Tamaki, muttering about how Kyouya or Hikaru had been missing, when they had disappeared, and talked about how this was...ahem..._**strange**_.

And the yaoi fangirls were going on about the possibilities of Hikaru and Kyouya **'making love'** and **'eloping'** to avoid shame.

Guys, sensible girls, Kyouya fans, and twincest fans were against it.

Renge and the other yaoi loving fangirls were for it.

"ALL FOR YAOI!"

"EW, THAT'S JUST WRONG!!!"

"IT'S POSSIBLE! KYOUYA-KUN AND HIKARU-KUN PROBABLY FELT SOMETHING FOR EACH OTHER!!!"

"HIKARU-KUN WILL NEVER ABADON KAORU-KUN!!! THE POOR BOY'S IN DISTRESS!!!"

"HA! SO WHAT?! INCEST IS WRONG!"

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED YAOI!"

"WE DO, AND ONES BETWEEN TWINS ARE NAAASTY! YOU DUMB SHITS!!!"

…

"Oh no you didn't just call us dumb shits."

"Wanna bet on that?"

RAWR!

While all that was happening…whether or not Kyouya and Hikaru were doing 'things' behind everyone's backs...Tamaki just stood there with a blank face on, staring at the posters of Hikaru and Kyouya.

"That…idiot," Tamaki found himself say. He refrained himself from clenching his fists, and he shoved them into his pockets. The blonde continued to class, ignoring the war between the two parties.

He'd like to stay in the…'Not-caring' party. Yes…that's it. The blessed 'Not-caring' party.

Sadly…

Nothing like that was made.

---

"Kaoru…maybe Hikaru…didn't come home for another reason," Haruhi comforted, patting the somber twin on his back. Kaoru made a mental note that Haruhi was making him feel worse than he already does. "There's no reason to worry so much about him..."

"No…it wasn't…that," Kaoru muttered. He scratched his head with his hands, and mumbled. "He would never stay out…for that long."

"I heard Kyouya-sempai went missing too," she said randomly. This caused Kaoru to collapse onto the table, his head was rolling around the area. Maybe he was attempting to kill his braincells...? Possible...

"Haruhi…that doesn't help me in anyway. But yes, Kyouya-sempai's disappearance does add to this…somehow. It's linked."

"Huh?"

"Everything's linked…in a way."

"Is that so?"

'Oh god, this whole thing isn't even supposed to be in a plot!!!' he screamed in his head, while smashing the desk with his head over and over again. Kaoru's head stayed glued onto the desk after he had hit his head around five-six times. 'But then…what could this mean?!'

…

'But then Hikaru's still missing…' Kaoru sighed.

---And now…we've all been waiting for…HONEY AND MORI!!! YAYZERS!!!

"Ara…Takashi…Kyou-chan and Hika-chan…they're missing," the small blonde said blankly while staring up at the posters. Obviously, they had caught wind of the news- "Do you think they're engaged in a sexual relationship and eloped to escape punishment, Takashi?"

…And unfortunately…they had also caught wind of the rumor…(originated by our dear yaoi-loving girl- Renge.) Mori stood next to the small senior and had his hands in his pockets. He also couldn't believe that the two members of the Host Club went missing on the same day.

Also…Mori was kind of miffed that such rumors had tainted Honey's brain and innocent mind. Oh dear…

"Mitsukuni…Kyouya and Hikaru…do not share a relationship with each other. They are just missing."

"Ahhh! I get it! You know something about it, right?!"

The senior picked Honey up and put him on his shoulder, walking away at the same time. The sooner Honey is gone from the crowd that seemed to be raging on about yaoi and whatnot…the less tainted Honey's mind would become.

He replied simply, "I know nothing of it."

A light tint of pink came onto Honey's cheeks and he exclaimed in glee. "Could it be that Kyou-chan and Hika-chan are…are…going to get married?! Can I be Hika-chan and Kyou-chan's **_BEST_** man?! Oh-oh…I wanna be the flower boy!"

"No, Mitsukuni."

"And then there will be this **BIG BIG** cake!!!" Honey stretched his arms wide to explain his words. "And then-…Hika-chan and Kyou-chan are gonna cut the cake, and give me a piece…because I'm their **_FLOWER BOY_**!!! And…THEIR **_BEST MAN_**!"

Mori inwardly sighed.

Keep dreaming, Honey…

A slight tapping interrupted Mori, and he glanced up to meet Honey's brown orbs. "Ne, Takashi! What about **after** they get married?"

"…"

"Do you think they'll have children?! What do you think they'll name the babies? Huh?! Huh?!" Honey asked, his arms waving around in excitement. "And how many babies are they gonna _make_? And who's gonna be the Mommy? I think Hika-chan can be the mommy, because he's younger than Kyou-chan! Do you think that they'll take the babies to the Host Club?!"

"Mitsukuni…Get those images out of your head, **now**."

Honey looked down at Mori with a questioning stare. "Huh…why?"

"I absolutely forbade you to hang around Renge ever…"

"Why, Takashi?! _Why?!_" the senior whined, a pout on his face. Mori was positive that it was RENGE who fed Mitsukuni all this…ahem…unneeded information. The senior stopped in his tracks and stared at the marble floors; he looked like he was expecting Renge to revolve out of the floor any second.

"Because…she's a bad girl."

"Eh?"

"_HOHOHOHOHOHO-!"_

Honey's lips twisted into a smile and he glanced around. "Takashi, was that Renge-chan?! I thought I heard her! I wanna ask her about Hika-chan and Kyou-chan! She came from that way!" The senior pointed left, but Mori…he ran to the right. "Hah? Takashi, no-no- It's THAT way!"

"Renge…is a bad girl."

"She's nice!"

"…I won't let you eat cake anymore if you continue to talk to her," Mori threatened. Hey…this was for his cousin's own good. He had to protect his cousin's innocent mind from everything evil out there.

And it seemed like the two conflicting parties were almost everywhere, tainting the poor little senior's mind wherever he went. How sad. That was why, Mori concluded, that he had to remove the subject (Honey) from contact with the influence (Renge).

It was ingenious!!!

…

If Renge did not just twirl into the open in front of them…

----------------------------------

A/N: Lolz! I hope this is worth the wait. WORTH THE WAIIIIT!!! ;-; Okay...read and reveiw please:D I love the chainsaw...and Honey and Mori. Came up with the rumor...lol. I have a great idea for the next chapter.

Oh gosh, I just remebered...school tomorrow. Ah wells, I hope I can get the next chapter as soon as possible.

REVEIW PLEASE!!!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Um...yo? Anyways, I had this chat with several people already. -bows head- I've been carrying this too far, so just consider the last chapters as bonuses, but it won't carry out any longer. This is where I'm supposed to jump out and yell: GOODNESS! THIS NEVER HAPPENED! FOOLED YOU!!!

But heck, that's not going to happen that easily. -winks- I have a plan for this, and how it will actually turn back.

Hate me if I'm turning everything back, but I really have no where else to go with this. x3

Anyhoos, just read this boring thing. Cus obviously, I lost a lot of humor over the time, I was gone. D: DARN! Ah wells, hope for me to regain it.

Note: This whole chapter...is defying laws of science, as well the whole story line! Don't worry, everything's turning around back now...back to 'Game Over.'

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

* * *

---Escape/This had never happened 

Shackles…

He was in chains, and all he could remember was that there were cloaked people whom had taken him hostage? But for what?

SPLASH

Water splashed onto his face, it rolled off his locks and dripped onto the floor. The raven-haired boy looked up and saw a frowning figure holding a pail where the water as obviously been.

"Sorry for the rude wake-up call, but you may leave," it said, flinging aside the pink bucket. With a snap, the chains against the wall broke; Kyouya tumbled onto the ground with a crash. Near him, he saw another figure fall onto the floor.

Kyouya's eyes traveled to the figure. Light-brown hair, pale-blue coat-

"…What are you doing here?" he asked, as the teenager ripped off his duct tape. Kyouya's eyebrows rose as the boy's eyes went straight to the kidnapper. Hikaru flinched once the entire thing was off, but nevertheless his mouth still could be used.

"YOU!" he yelled, pointing at the cloaked figure. "THAT WAS SHIT! EW. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME EAT THAT THING!!!"

The cloaked person shrugged and looked elsewhere. In a mystic voice, it muttered, "I've made a terrible mistake with this."

The two Host members became eerily quiet, and stared at the short silhouette with curious eyes. The figure took a quick bow, and quickly and briskly walked out of the room. It bid goodbye with a sentence: "Check the table, do what you may, but this never happened."

SLAM

The two teenagers glanced at each other with curiosity, and they stood up wordlessly while taking the heavy chains from their wrist. Hikaru brushed a hand through his hair and then chanced to look at Kyouya. "So…Kyouya-sempai, how'd you end up coming here?"

The addressed person stayed silent as he walked over to the cluttered table to search for what the figure may be talking about. He then said, "I don't remember much…ah." Kyouya turned to look at Hikaru, who tensed up at his stare. "By the way…I found some very interesting things in your broken laptop."

The older Hitachiin became rigid, as he stepped back slightly. "What broken laptop? I don't know any broken laptops! Since when did I have a laptop?" he feebly lied.

Kyouya smiled his perilously gentle smile, as his slightly cracked glasses gleamed. "Of course you don't. But I just found interesting videos inside of the laptop that was found underneath your bedroom window."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes and Kyouya and asked testily, "…How'd you get that laptop then, if it was underneath my window?"

The Ohtori chuckled, as he pushed up his spectacles. With a cunning edge to his voice, he replied. "Well. I infiltrated your mansion on that night when you were at the Ohtori's party."

"You…"

"Anyways, mind telling me what you did with Haruhi?"

Hikaru let out a sigh and leaned against the table of clutter. "Fine, fine. I'll fess up."

The teenager waited patiently with crossed arms. Hikaru held up his hands in defeat. "We just wanted to have fun and games, okay? So, Kaoru and I gave some kind of bubblegum for Haruhi to chew that lures guys, while we watch the victims and Haruhi over the cameras."

"I knew something was funny at my house," Kyouya inputted.

"Yes, yes, there was something funny at your house, okay? So our games are over, now what does the brat want us to find?" Hikaru concluded impatiently. The mention of the 'brat' made Kyouya focus on the task at hand.

"That's right, there's a lot of things here. What are we supposed to find anyways?"

Hikaru shoved away some bottles and some old dusty books. "Definitely not these."

The second-year stared at a yellow-ish looking material that was held in a bowl. Hikaru cast a glance at him and noticed his puzzled face. "Oh, that's the shit that the person gave me to eat. It's nasty…unless you want to try it, I won't complain."

He rolled his eyes in response and put the bowl away from the rest of the stuff on the table. Kyouya's hand wandered to a small glass jar fitted on the desk. He picked it up and shook it a bit, watching the blue powder shake around the inside.

At last, his gray eyes landed on a crisp black composition book that was half-buried in eraser shavings. He picked it up and looked at it; Hikaru stopped in his search and looked up.

"What is it? Our apolcalypse?" he joked. Kyouya flipped open the book and read out loud.

"Bubblegum Talk."

Hikaru froze.

"Say what?"

Kyouya looked up from the book. "That's what it says." He turned a page, and cleared his voice. "_Ch 1: The First Victim: Kyouya_…" Said person paused and stared down at the notebook. He continued…

"_And class…" the teacher droned on, snapping her book shut. "Since you worked very hard on the project today, you don't have any assignments to do."_

_A scream from the classroom._

_The teacher turned around to erase the kanji on the board and everyone was shouting in glee and whatnot. "Study hall."_

"_FRICK STUDY HALL!" one screamed. And so, the 'old' woman sighed and walked out of the classroom, letting the door slam behind her. In the back, the three Host Club members were talking._

…

Hikaru blinked. "You know what? Someone did scream that…"

Kyouya furrowed his eyebrows and stared down at it. "Hey…this…sounds weird."

"What is it?"

_Rather…_

"_Oy, Haruhi!" Hikaru cried, leaning over to her table. He stuck a green pack of mint gum in her face. "Do you want?"_

"_Haruhi! Do you want this flavor?" Kaoru asked, leaning over to her side. He pushed a pink pack of strawberry gum in front of her. "Try this one!" _

_Hikaru looked at Kaoru and they both exchanged glances. __"Hikaru/Kaoru do you want Haruhi to try your pack of gum first?" _

_Shake, shake_

"

_Silence._

"

_Silence._

"

_Silence._

"

They became silent.

Hikaru spoke up first and walked over to Kyouya. "This…I don't know what the heck it is, but maybe we should take a look at the other pages. Something seems to be going on."

As they turned to the middle of the pages, they began reading. Reading about everyone, how everyone fell for Haruhi. How Honey became crazy and trashed the whole club room. And atlas, it came to their kidnapping and then to Kaoru and Haruhi's problem.

As they turned to the last page full of words…

"…That otaku…is really sick," Hikaru muttered, as they discovered the rumor that has been going on at school. Even Kyouya seemed to have his dignity hurt from the rumor. He rubbed his temples and then pushed away the disturbing thought of Hikaru and him…having…babies!

That was so sick!

However, the upperclassmen kept his cool and examined the pages. After a long period of silence, he muttered, "This…somehow someone's recording what we do. And in perfect detail as well."

Hikaru nodded, as he looked at the composition book in his sempai's hands. "That's true. What did the little person say with…'Check the table, do what you may, but this never happened.' Quoting thingy?"

"Does he want us to rip it out or something?"

"Wa-Wai-no…that's too rash. What does ripping out means?"

"…" Kyouya stared at the notebook, scrutinizing his eyes as words appeared magically on the book. "Hikaru…"

"Yeah?"

The cool type held up the notebook and showed it to his audience (aka Hikaru), and said. "This…is our life."

"O…kay…?"

"Our lives are recorded in this thing."

"Not getting you."

"I hypothesize that when we rip it out…everything's gone from this book. Meaning that we can reverse time with it…and in simpler words…**This never happened**," Kyouya said. Hikaru was staring at him, mouth hanging slightly ajar. He jutted a finger at the other boy.

"There is no way of ripping out pages and expect things to change," Hikaru retorted. "Might as well give up…"

"This never happened."

"Huh?"

Kyouya grabbed a nearby pen and scribbled something into the notebook. "I'm testing," he said to the confused look of the other Hitachiin.

'Hikaru gets strapped to the wall by an unknown force, and struggles against metal chains that were wrapping around him.'

He spared a look at Hikaru who was staring at him expectantly. Kyouya blinked and tapped his chin to figure out why it wasn't working. He looked down and saw that the sentence he wrote disappeared.

"WAGH!"

Kyouya's eyes snapped up to see Hikaru on the wall, chains were spiraling up his leg. "What the hell's happening?"

Another glance at the notebook, and the sentence were there again, but written underneath another's handwriting. Kyouya ran his thumb along the page with that single sentence on, and with a quick tug…

The notebook page became torn, and at the same time, Hikaru landed on the floor. He sat up and rubbed his head. "…What the heck just happened? I mean…why the heck am I on the ground anyways?"

Kyouya raised his eyebrows. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" he snapped. The wielder of the notebook looked down at the pages that were fluttering lightly in the breeze.

…

Breeze?

Kyouya and Hikaru turned to the open door, the figure who had once entered and left was back. It stared at them with folded arms, a solemn look on its face. "I see…you have met my notebook. Usually, I'd use my laptop but for story's sake…it's a notebook."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Creator?"

"Yep." It pulled its hood over its eyes and sighed deeply. "You see…I have made a terrible mistake. I've been carrying out on farther than what it should have originally gone to. I have no choice to but destroy it."

"W-What?" Hikaru sputtered, and he attempted to ask another question but Kyouya beat him to it. He narrowed his gray orbs at it, and he inquired coolly, "Why are we here?"

"To rip it out of course."

"An excuse…"

It chuckled, "I'm full of excuses. Now." It raised its hand and pointed a finger at Kyouya. Wind emptied out from behind the figure and splashed at them, whipping their hair wildly around. The glass jars shook, and some fell onto the ground.

The pages inside of the book started to turn rapidly that it could have ripped out and flew away with the wind. Holding the book, Kyouya could see…

**FLP**

"_Ara…Takashi…Kyou-chan and Hika-chan…they're missing," the small blonde said blankly while staring up at the posters. Obviously, they had caught wind of the news- "Do you think they're engaged in a sexual relationship and eloped to escape punishment, Takashi?" _

**FLP**

_Kaoru burst out their door and he shouted at the maids with a worried face on, "Where's Hikaru?"_

_One of the passing maids looked up at Kaoru and said. "Kaoru-sama, he hasn't come back…yet."_

"_Didn't you at least **see** Hikaru?!" Kaoru said a bit more fearfully._

**FLP**

_Once Ranka burst inside with the chainsaw whirring dangerously, Kaoru jumped out. (And **hopefully** survived.) Haruhi could hear the faintest crash over the boisterous machinery. Ranka immediately started looking for the Hitachiin. _

_I wonder if I'll get that hundred million yen added to my debt…Haruhi wondered._

**FLP**

_The storm had finally let up, because it had dragged on too long. Kaoru had grabbed back his shirt and slipped it on, leaving Haruhi to warm herself up with his blazer. He and Haruhi had been sharing silence, and there was nothing but a drizzle going on outside. _

**FLP**

_Blush was evident on his face, and it slowly faded away. Kaoru closed his eyes, and inhaled and exhaled. _

"_Don't take this the wrong way." _

**FLP**

_Forget him. Tamaki figured. _

_He sat up from the bed and stormed over to his photo collection and album. Tamaki grabbed several albums, by memory, and carried them to the rubbish can. Dumping everything in there and he patted his hands._

_Kyouya was officially out from his life! No memories or anything will remind him now!_

**FLP**

_On closer inspection they were marked with the letters A.D.K, just the one that he had been looking for. His raven orbs traveled up and down the shelf, looking for the bubblegum that the twins might have bought._

**FLP**

_It grabbed the wooden spoon and started to stir the muck of…yellowish green. _

'_Just what the hell is THAT?'_

**FLP**

_Chained…_

_Why was he chained of all places?!_

**FLP**

_Kaoru chanced to look at Haruhi, who had already begun drying out the wet articles. "What are we supposed to do?"_

"_I'm not really sure," she muttered twisting the clothes this way and that. Kaoru crawled over to her side and grabbed away her blouse and blazer from her hands. "This, Haruhi, is not how you do it."_

**FLP**

_Kaoru interrupted by grabbing Haruhi's hand, and pulling her towards the shelter. "I don't care if you don't move! I'm still going to make you move, whether you like it or not!" _

_The soaking brunette anchored herself on the ground, trying to close off all sound of the thunder. "N-No…I can't-…Kao-"_

**FLP**

'_You're in my way.'_

_He couldn't even gulp or say anything because he felt the darkness squeeze the air out of him. _

'_Begone.'_

**FLP**

_And the keyword was…_

_Kyouya started for the city; he broke out into a run, his shoes slapping against the mud._

_Bubblegum._

**FLP**

_Grabbing a rock nearby, he threw it at the puddle, earning a splash. Tamaki scoffed and then said bitterly._

"_Who needs him?"_

Kyouya furrowed his brows, as he saw Tamaki sitting alone at the school.

The book in his hands started to shake as the pages were now turned rapidly. Kyouya could not see anymore, and he was looking down at the book which was vibrating as the wind turned most of its pages.

The figure snapped, and in an instance the wind stopped, leaving a page left tottering in the air. It fell onto the left-handed side and Kyouya's eyes lowered onto the last sentence on the bottom.

The cloaked person pulled away the hood and looked at them behind her spectacles, she had her arms crossed. With a frown and a gleam of her glasses, she announced:

"**So…game over."**

In an instant, Kyouya nodded and shredded the unwanted papers. He didn't need to question anything. This was reversing time; it was erasing whatever had happened when they had been kidnapped. He had shredded up his fight with Tamaki. He had tore away the discovery of the laptop.

He felt himself lose sight, however he allowed the many sheets to flutter onto the ground. With the last of sight, he saw Hikaru collapse onto the floor, and then he knew that he'd be in the same position as his fellow Host member.

"What does it mean?" he muttered, trying to keep himself awake. The clutch on the book was still firm, and the girl was quite surprised that he hadn't fallen unconscious like Hikaru did. "Tell me, little girl."

"Game over. The game of Bubblegum Talk is officially over," she said sternly, eyeglasses shining greatly as the torches flickered. "This world…is going back to the time where it is Game Over. Where it should have end."

Kyouya's eyelids felt heavy.

She shook her head.

"Where I shouldn't have made that mistake."

"I see."

The girl's glasses gleamed as he sank onto the floor, eyelids threatening to close. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine soon."

"Hope so."

He was threatened to sleep soon, but still saw, through his heavy eyelids, that the girl walked towards Kyouya, and slipped the small jar into his pocket. He was about to question, but found that he couldn't muster the strength to speak.

She then left after pressing a small piece of paper into his palms. Kyouya took a look at the piece of paper, and then everything became black.

* * *

A/N: No comment... Reveiw...? Yes...the ending..is a disappointment that I have to say. -claps hands together and bows deeply- I'm so sorry, if you were expecting Haruhi to be with someone, but as I said through my replies...this will end openly...meaning that there will be no ending pairings. D:

Erk. I'm expecting that you would say something along the lines of: "It was such a great story! The ending was a great disappointment though...'

Yeah. Prepared to be disappointed, I'll try to make it worth reading though. See you in the last chapter!

YESH. THERE IS A LAST CHAPTER. THAT IS THE NEXT! SO EXPECT AN UPDATE!

-JA!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This...is the last chapter. :) I hope it is humorous enough for you. I'm also kind of put-off about how little reveiws I'm getting. PLEASE just reveiw!!! PLEASE. I'm in my dumps right now, I'm in sore need of reveiws...

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

-------------

"Kyouya-san," a sing-song voice interrupted. The door opened revealing a black-haired woman, and she smiled at the lump in the bed. "Time for school, darling. I prepared breakfast for you, so hurry up and get ready."

"…"

SLAM

Kyouya sat up from bed, and looked around dazedly. He couldn't remember what had happened, and just trying to remember gave him a headache. He climbed out from his bed and staggered onto his feet.

He blinked, and wondered why something was so heavy on his side. Kyouya glanced at his arm.

Ah.

It's in a cast.

That's right.

He lightly pressed his bandaged eye, but felt a slight pain to it.

'Must've been a dream,' he told himself, shaking away the strange feeling that he had that his body was moving on its own. Kyouya collapsed on the bed, and felt a lump on his side. He dug it out from his pajama pocket and stared at it.

"…Blue powder…?" he asked himself. Kyouya struggled to examine it futrther. 'What was this doing in my pocket?'

Crnkle

The sixteen year old blinked and stared at his hand that held the jar. That small piece of paper was there for a while…he just didn't notice. Taking precaution, the raven-head boy took it and unfolded it. His gray eyes scanned over the one piece of sentence.

"Energy powder. Give it to a hard worker and guaranteed for relaxation."

A hard worked. Wasn't he…a hard worker? His mind then wandered to each of the Host Members. Finally…he thought, 'No…Haruhi was the one who cleaned the club room…'

Kyouya blinked, and opened the jar. Was it poisonous? Why the heck would he give Haruhi poison? There's nothing else but to try it…

The raven-head almost hesitated of eating it. After all he could just toss it. But part of him says to not throw it away, because…it could benefit Haruhi…in a way. But what if it was poisonous?

Fine. He'll try eating it.

No big.

Kyouya can risk getting hospitalized again, that way he could organize future plans for the Host Club while skipping school. As well, his family came from a medical background, so the best doctors can get him treated. So no big deal right?

He dipped a finger into the powder, until it was coated, and licked it.

He blinked some more, and a small smile came onto his face.

"It's nothing more than just some powdered candy…"

-------------2:45…

"Kyou…YA!"

Something pounced on him, and he almost gagged. Kyouya spared a glance at the person hanging on his back, and gave a tired sigh. If it wasn't that blonde idiot again…how truly sad that he had to deal with him every day in his waking moment.

"Tamaki…" he growled, trying in vain to fling him off. However, he was actually latching onto the boy, and seemed to be choking him. And APPARENTLY, he was starting to turn purple and blue, and a beautiful shade of violet…and Tamaki STILL didn't notice that.

"Guess what, Kyouya!" the blonde idiot said, as he looked at the tired teenager. "I've got something wonderful to tell you!!! And I want to share my awesome dream with my best friend in the whole wide world!!"

"That's great…" he said, his mouth twitching into a sinister smile. "Please get off me, I'm going to thrust this big, white, thick cast into your mouth and hope that it disables your ability to speak…"

"I have to tell you my weird dream!!! Haruhi was in a bunny girl outfit, and prancing around in a field of bunnies and-"

Kyouya shoved him off, and swung his cast at his head.

BAM

"OW!"

"I have no time to listen to your perverted dream."

"It's not perverted!!!" he protested, running after his friend. "It's just pleasurable seeing how my daughter is dressed as a proper girl!!!"

"It's a scandalous outfit, and as the 'supposed' father of her, you should be ashamed," Kyouya said blatantly, waving his unhurt arm in the air. "If you can excuse me, I'll be leaving for the club, while you can have your idiotic fantasies."

Kyouya wondered why he felt so relieved for some reason. Why was he happy anyways? Was it because he tortured the twins and Haruhi the other day by making the scrub the Host Club floors?

He frowned.

Oh, that's right…the unexplained mess of the club. Kyouya grumbled. 'If only they hadn't destroyed millions' worth of yen…'

"W-W-Wait, Kyouya! There's a good part too!!!" Tamaki hollered, waving his arms around madly. The blonde fell in step with Kyouya and continued on blabbing. "By the way, Honey-sempai…something's wrong with him."

"Is there now?"

Kyouya found this hard to believe.

"Let's hurry and smother our daughter with love and kisses!!!"

Kyouya swung his cast at Tamaki, but he was SMART enough to dodge it, Kyouya said nonchalantly, "Not sure about what you mean about 'Love'."

"She's probably yearning for her Tousan's and Kaasan's kiss-"

"_I refuse to kiss her." _

Tamaki hugged himself dramatically, and said, "I feel like I haven't been with her for a million of years!!! Woe---not being able to see my own child!!! The tragedy!"

He collapsed like a dead man.

"Tamaki, get off the floor," the other second-year deadpanned. However in his brain, he agreed completely with Tamaki. It felt like he hadn't seen that brunette that he oh so loved to provoke for a very long time. Not like he'd tell Tamaki, that'd be stroking his damn ego!!!

"Okaasan…"

"What?"

"You…" Tamaki laughed airily to himself, as he sat up from the ground. "…I'm glad you're okay."

Kyouya stared down at the chuckling blonde idiot, and couldn't refuse a smile. He lightly tapped Tamaki's head with the end of his cast, catching his attention. Kyouya offered a hand to Tamaki, and he pulled his 'best friend' onto his feet.

The two second-years were silent, and they were facing each other.

"So…" Tamaki muttered, adapting a quiet and obedient tone. "…don't get smashed by anymore bookshelves, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever," Kyouya said, while turning away.

He coughed to hide that awkward smile on his face.

----

"Everything's all happy, Takashi! I feel so…energized!!!" a small blonde screamed, throwing his hands up into the air. The tall senior next to him nodded in agreement, and then wondered why Honey couldn't remember his mad run the other day…

I mean…Honey woke up the next morning wondering how he had such a sore and scratchy throat. Maybe he also asked Mori on why he had such aching muscles, and why his feet felt like jelly.

"And you know what?! I wanna hurry up to the club and see Haru-chan!"

How…so much energy…

'Isn't Mitsukuni afraid of losing his voice again?' Mori questioned himself. Of course…he had to care for his cousin when he had a sore throat. Mori was the one who fixed up the green tea and made the reluctant Honey drink the bitter thing, but he prevailed!!!

--But didn't want to do it again. It scared him…forcing all that scorching hot tea down that blonde boy's throat (How'd Honey survive that?) was a scary thought.

"I want to give Haru-chan a big, big hug! It feels like FOREVER since we seen her, yeah?" Honey asked, running around the tall and silent senior several times. Mori blinked. True…it felt like ages since he seen the female member of their group. How strange, he swore he saw her the day before.

"Aa…"

Honey smiled as he swung his bag around, and it almost catapulted out from his hands, "And…I feel like everything's going to be fine!!!"

His companion closed his eyes and agreed silently. He knew that things would start to fall apart, from what he had told Haruhi in that dirty gardener's shack. But somehow…it was going to be fine. "…Fine…I like how that sounds…"

"Yes! And we can eat cake together, like a big and happy family!!!"

Mori looked down at his energetic cousin, and chuckled to himself, "Yes…but make sure you brush your teeth after…"

He patted his cousin's light blonde hair.

----

"I really hope that the pill you gave to Haruhi worked," Hikaru mumbled as they made their long way to the club. He remembered the awkward moment when he had fell for the scent, when he should have been cautious about it.

Well! Great news! His little brother solved his stupid mishap.

Kaoru gave him a confused glance, and then smiled cheekily. He exclaimed, "It's guaranteed to work!"

"Where'd you get it anyways?"

Kaoru placed a finger on his lip and said secretively, "My lips are sealed, dear…"

Hikaru gave a defeated sigh and didn't feel obligated to argue for that topic. They continued walking up the red stairs. His feet felt like led, and he felt stiff. "I feel…like my body's like stone."

"You know what?" Kaoru asked, as he struggled up the stairs. He sighed and collapsed onto the steps. "My legs feel like…it's been frozen with ice…" Kaoru leaned onto the steps and moaned in a monotone voice, "God…I never felt this drained…I bet this is what we get for destroying the club room…"

"Honey-sempai wrecked it."

"…YEAH, WHY DIDN'T HE GET BUSTED?!" 

Insert synchronized sighs.

Hikaru swung his case onto the step that he was sitting on. He looked at the chandeliers and muttered dazedly, "You know…it feels like…I never seen Haruhi for a very long time. I kind of miss her, but I guess that's just me..."

"I know…I feel like that too," Kaoru agreed to fill up the void. "Isn't that strange, Hikaru? We saw her just yesterday…and we feel like we haven't been with her for ages…"

They glanced at each other, golden eyes clashing with golden.

"Hahaha. We can't sit here and expect anything to change, can we?"

Kaoru stood up and helped his brother onto his feet.

"Onward to the Host Club," Hikaru cheered.

"Whatever you say, whatever you say…"

-----

K-chak

Once the brunette walked in, she was surprised that everyone came flocking to her, drowning her…kind of.

Haruhi did not understand why they would act like they had never seen her for hell knows how long. The twins hugged her tightly, but she knew that was an act, because Tamaki was starting to hyperventilate.

Honey was clinging onto her arm, inviting her to eat cake…was there cake?

Mori was just smiling gently in the background, looking quite happy that she had walked in through that door. But Kyouya..?

Haruhi stared at him amongst the crowd.

He looked relieved and quite happy…as if he had overcome a financial problem and raked in a lot of money.

She meant…that…

KYOUYA SHOULDN'T BE LOOKING HAPPY THAT HALF OF THE CLUB STILL HADN'T BEEN CLEANED UP!!! And I swear it looks like shit hole. Perhaps Kyouya is so happy to see her walk in, that he'd shove a small preschool toothbrush into her hands and tell her to clean up the men's toilet with that.

…

Anyways, Haruhi didn't know what was going on, but when the rest of the members started to clean up the last of the mess…no one told her why they were suddenly all happy and stuff.

It was like they hadn't seen her over the summer.

After being dismissed by Tamaki, she sat on a lone table, looking at the tea cup in front of her. The attitude of the Host Club members was striking her strange.

"You're quite confused with what's happening, aren't you?" Kyouya asked casually, as he held the notebook in his hand. Haruhi looked up at him and identified the small smile on his face. She nodded in agreement acknowledging his sudden approach. "I was kind of confused, but…I'll let it go."

"…Uhm…okay…"

"By the way," Kyouya said, as he sat down at the table. His eye was still glued to the members who were moving the set. "Your debt…still hadn't paid off."

Haruhi groaned, as she stared at the vice-president. Of course…he would naturally be happy if her debt wasn't gone…But why was he **this** happy? Haruhi gasped inwardly, and her eyes widen.

Could it be?

That her debt…was already shooting past the hundred millions and it'd take her up to eighty years of old age to pay it off?

"I'll deduct some yen from your debt if you help with setting up," Kyouya said breaking the long silence. He flashed a con smile. She blinked at him. What was he trying to do anyways? But whatever.

"But Tamaki-sempai told me to stay here, and not do anything."

He took out his notebook and said out loud, "I'll cut a tenth."

…

He got her.

"Fine."

Haruhi stood up from the table and left to the hustling members. Kyouya watched her approach Tamaki and mutter a few things. And then Tamaki burst out into a long speech about how moving things and setting things up were for men. And blah-blah-blah.

You really have to wonder if Haruhi will listen to all that crap…

Kyouya's eyes now went to the cup that Haruhi had drunk. He didn't really think that some kind of energy drink would get Haruhi relaxed, but he figured that it was just a 'friendly' action.

With a quick pour, the contents melted into the tea and disappeared from the jar.

'I don't know why…but instincts are telling me that this is…okay,' he thought to himself as he stood up.

---After Host Club…

"Haruhi!"

The twins pounced up to said person and smiled grandly, as she blinked at them. Haruhi opened her mouth and asked, "Eh?"

Hikaru and Kaoru's smile dropped slightly, as she stared weirdly at them. They threw a glance at each other and then…Hikaru scratched the back of his head and mumbled, "Do…you know what we did yesterday at History?"

"Uhm…not really."

They gave each other another glance and then back at Haruhi.

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." They chimed, while waving their hands. "We should get going, you know…"

"That's fine, I have to do some things at home too," Haruhi said with a small smile. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, kay?"

"Yeah."

---

"I don't get it."

"What don't you get?"

"Why…the scent is gone…"

Kaoru rubbed his chin and thought for a while, as they paused in a hall. He gave a questioning glance at Hikaru and then mumbled. "I don't know…it feels like…something missing."

"Yeah…I feel like that too, for some reason…" Hikaru said, while he put a finger underneath his chin. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to recall what he had forgot. The younger twin patted Hikaru on the head and continued walking.

"Well…let's just forget about it," he said, stretching his arms into the air. Kaoru lazily grinned. "It doesn't really matter anyways."

"Yeah that's right," Hikaru muttered, as he followed after his twin. The two walked silently down the halls, and Hikaru went back to thinking. It wasn't everyday that he felt like he had missed out on something.

By the way…why did he feel that he really missed Haruhi anyways? And the club's reaction…they all flocked to Haruhi the moment she stepped in. Hikaru would understand if it was just Tamaki and them…but…but…

_Mori_…and…_Kyouya_ was…was…

SMILING!

"Besides, Hikaru," Kaoru said stiffly, as he put down his arms. "It's probably…to end it."

His attention was snagged.

"End what?"

"Our fun."

"True…"

Silence.

"You know, Hikaru…even if we try very hard to find out what we forgot…" he continued airily, the clutch to his brown case tightened. Kaoru inhaled and exhaled a long breath. "…we will probably never know…"

"True…"

"And we have to find another source of fun."

"Yeah."

"Don't forget that we have to take away the cameras."

"More work…"

"Yes, work. That's the consequences of our actions, Hikaru…"

They stopped in front of the gates of Ouran, and stared up into the sky. A flock of birds flew into the red atmosphere, and they let out a small sigh. The wind started to blow at their tousled hair, and they had to brush it out from their eyes.

In an wistful voice, Kaoru muttered. "…This is really…the end…isn't it?"

"Of course, Kaoru…" Hikaru replied sternly. Their golden orbs made contact and he grinned cockily in reassurance. "We'll always have our fun, you know." His smile dropped slightly. "We…just have to look for it."

"That's true," he laughed. "It's not like Kami will give us something to play with all the time."

The twins nodded to each other, and Kaoru held up a fist in front of him. Kaoru winked. "Game over?"

"Yeah," Hikaru said, grinning lazily. His own lax fist made contact with Kaoru's.

"Game over."

There was a moment of silence, as they accepted the fact that everything was coming to its end. They had conceded the defeat…of someone stopping their fun. Of course they could start it up again, but it will always end the same. If it had been played through once…it wasn't worth watching twice…

No fun through bubblegum.

"Let's go…" Kaoru turned to look at Hikaru. The younger twin looked at Hikaru with a puzzled face. "…Er…Hikaru…are you…okay? You look kind of pale…"

Hikaru held his stomach which was rumbling ungracefully; a hand covered his mouth. "I think it's something I ate…"

"…What did you eat?"

…

"**It wasn't food."**

…

"It was yellow…mucky…grimy…disgusting…"

"Okay…?"

"Oh…in simpler terms…"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at his brother, and said, "I don't know anything that's by your description…Hikaru."

"Shit."

"What?"

"_It was shit."_

Kaoru playfully punched Hikaru on the arm, and said lightly. "Yeah, whatever."

_The two happily left the scene, or was it really happily? Anyways, the twins left the school where their source of fun was. They went on their way back home, and went to plot how they would destroy the rest of the evidence. _

_It was over. The whole game of romance was over. There was no more fun...and the Hitachiins knew that._

_It was the end…_

…_or was it?_

* * *

A/N: **HEY YOU. YEAH YOU. DON'T JUST ABANDON THIS FIC JUST YET! THERE IS AN EPILOGUE COMING, AND IF YOU CONTRIBUTE A REVEIW, THE CHANCES ARE THAT IT WILL BE UPDATED FASTER. **

**Pshaw, who really cares about epilogues anyways...? GUESS WHAT. Save your questions, and submit a reveiw. Wait to the epilogue. :D**

Please review!

-Ja.


End file.
